Accepted
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Sequel to Apologies. A new year, a new start. Sounds simple. Well not for ND and for sure not for Kurt and Dave. From the homophobic hockey team to Sue's new global rein of terror, its one year you'll never forget. Perm. Hiatus
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: **Sequel to Apologies! Unlike the other story… this one is primarily Dave and Kurt's perspective and like the other one, it will be turning Glee Season 3 into a Kurtofsky world.

**Accepted**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Back**

"This is JBI! Reporting here from the McKinley hallway, we're going to catch up on what our future plans are for our young Gleeks! Let's start off with Finn Hudson. Finn, you are a mediocre football player, and the mediocre male lead of New Directions. Do you have plans for the future?" asked Jacob Ben Israel, holding the microphone up to Finn.

"I uh… yeah I have plans…" Finn bit his lip, trying to remember what they were before this summer.

.=.=.

"And here we have former school bullies Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky… Adams, is it true your joining Glee this year?" asked Jacob, smiling at the camera.

"Hell yeah I am, Mercedes Jones is single again, there ain't no way I'm missing that chance," laughed Azimio, Dave snickered.

"Dude, she watches this blog," said Dave, rubbing his temple.

"Ohm… hi," smiled Azimio into the camera, winking.

"As for you Mr. Karofsky, the blogosphere has been going crazy with questions and comments about you. After the rumors last year upon joining glee and the hockey team, it was speculated that you were in fact gay, and your bullying was a result of unresolved personal issues and self-loathing and that your own personal psyche became damaged, causing you to cry like a baby frequently," asked Jacob, Dave blanched.

"Who said that?" asked Dave, he'd admit he was a little emotional last year, but that was fucked up.

"My sources are private, and I cannot disclose that information," said Jacob, Dave thought about it a moment.

"Fucking Santana," snapped Dave, turning down the hall.

"Can you confirm or deny that Adams?" asked Jacob, turning the camera back to Azimio.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go," said Azimio, maneuvering down the hall.

.=.=.

"Kurt Hummel. Mercedes Jones. Rachel Berry. What are your future plans?" asked Jacob walking up to their lockers.

"If we ignore him, he'll go away," said Kurt, he'd forgotten about Jacob's stupid blog.

"No he won't… he's like a flea… they'll just keep biting," said Mercedes, with an eye roll.

"Well, I'm going to New York after graduation to work on my career as a singer and an actress," beamed Rachel, smiling at the camera.

"To cover up last year's rumors? You are not in a love square with Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky, and Quinn Fabray?" asked Ben, Rachel's smile faltered and Kurt thought he might laugh.

"No, I was not," said Rachel, eyes wide.

"So the accounts that you were pregnant last year was false, then?" asked Jacob.

"What? No. That's absurd, I don't even participate in such lude conduct…" said Rachel.

"So you're telling our viewers, you're a virgin?" asked Jacob, a grin spreading across his face.

"Excuse me while I go… away," said Rachel, turning on here heel and storming down the hall.

"I'm a Junior," smiled Mercedes.

"I too will be going to New York to study the arts," said Kurt with a small snicker.

"Apart from that we have a series of questions for you involving one Dave Karofsky?" asked Jacob, Kurt's became a little more serious… he didn't know if Dave was comfortable with everyone knowing their personal business, "Is it true that you and he are currently intimate with your newest member of New Directions a…. Blaine…"

"No, absolutely not.. no," said Kurt, he was not prepared of that, "No."

"Okay, but by your last statement are you confirming that Dave Karofsky is gay?" asked Jacob, Kurt thought for a moment and then smiled.

"That's more of a personal question for him and I cannot confirm or deny it without him present," said Kurt with a proud smile.

.=.=.

"You couldn't just tell him?" asked Dave as they stood in front of the choir room waiting for the bell to ring.

"So Dave Karofsky, since your both here…. Can you confirm or deny the claims that you are indeed gay and that you and Kurt Hummel are an exclusive couple?" asked Jacob.

"Gay?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"He's more… hmm what is it… it's ohm, on the tip of my tongue," said Kurt, looking at Dave with a raised eyebrow, he gave Dave a quick wink, _This is going to be great._

"Oh yeah, got it, here I'll help," said Dave, resting his hand on Kurt's cheek and kissing him deeply, he kind of forgot the camera was there.

"GAY PORN! WHOO!" yelled Santana, and suddenly the camera was back in their minds as they back away, to see Jacob Ben Israel standing there in slight shock, he turned to his camera man and motioned to cut.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's get started," said Mr. Schuster, motioning the two in and closing the door.

"I'm downloading that web episode in my media class… it's going to be my screensaver," said Brittany with a confident smile.

"Anyways guys, I hope you all had a great summer, because this year, we're taking Nationals," beamed Mr. Schuster, "Anything exciting to report?"

"We went to Brazil and found out there's like a thousand nude beaches," said Dave with a nod, "Nothing quite like watching a naked band."

"I vote that's our new attire for nationals," said Brittany.

"We still have enough members for glee despite the fact Sam moved and Lauren dumped Puck and left us," said Mercedes with a smirk, she turned to Azimio, "Also, I'm not single."

"Just stab me in the fucking heart," grumbled Azimio.

"What is this news flash?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, "Why was I not informed?"

"Can I just say… Blaine… I love you.. but the first time you steal one of our solos… we will kill you," said Santana, "But welcome to McKinley."

"Guys! Anything to report about us… and no Santana… there will be no killing Blaine," sighed Mr. Schuster.

"Well you were too busy with your tongue down Karofsky's throat to answer the damn phone," said Mercedes, Kurt felt offended, he'd talked to her more than he'd had time with his boyfriend.

"Excuse me, I talked to you twice a week," snapped Kurt.

"Santana, I feel insulted you'd think I'd steal a solo… if I happen to sing it better that's a different story," said Blaine, and thus the arguments began; leaving Dave, Rachel, Brittany, and Mike the only one's not arguing, Dave felt like someone was missing.

"Oh I need aspirin," sighed Mr. Schuster.

"Hey… where's Quinn?" asked Dave.

**TBC**


	2. Not So Welcome

**A/N: **Sadly this story isn't going to be as fast… I will update as much as possible, maybe twice a week or more, but I need to finish WYLITM and From Cookies to Cake.

**A/N: **You should know the ending to this will also overlap into a sequel… which has yet to be named but it is already written…. Somewhat.

**A/N: **This story will deal with mostly problems, school, and of course society.

**A/N: **Okay so you should know now that I will switch some songs around in this story, add different ones, etc… like I normally do. So there will be an **Accepted **playlist just like Apologies… which I will link in my profile.

**Accepted **

**Chapter 2**

**Not so Welcome**

"So you guys are back on the Cheerios?" asked Kurt, as he walked with Brittany and Santana to lunch.

"Yeah, we figured… it's us… she can't exactly get rid of us you know, last year we left and she freaked out… besides, we're hoping to get two National Championships, right Britt?" asked Santana.

"… Where is Quinn? She disappeared after the cabin… do you think the aliens took her?" asked Brittany.

"No, she started dating some loser from the mini-mart… I mean he's not even hot," said Santana with an eye roll, Kurt's brow rose.

"I heard he's like, 40," said Kurt with a sigh.

"So… we all know Mr. Schue's old… but he's hot," said Santana, "Just saying."

"It's about time you guys showed up," said Puck, waving them over to a large table, apparently the lunch room had gotten redecorated over the summer again.

"I had to talk to my French teacher… I told her she didn't conjugate 'for' right…. I think I may fail this year," said Kurt with a shrug as he kissed Dave quickly on the lips before sitting down.

"Oh god… you two are 'that' couple, great," said Tina, with a shrug.

"What couple?" asked Dave.

"The couple who has to kiss every time they see each other," said Puck, taking a bite of his food.

"Where's Finn and Rachel?" asked Kurt, deciding to ignore them, so what if they were 'that' couple.

"Guys! Why are you ignoring Mr. Schuster's assignment?" said Rachel, running up the table, followed closely by Finn.

"Wait… there's a piano in here?" asked Finn grabbing a bite of Puck's spaghetti.

"We already have enough members, why try?" asked Mercedes.

"Because next year most of us won't be here," said Puck, with a sigh.

"Okay, has anyone seen Quinn, this is starting to bug me," said Artie, Tina nodded.

"She's a skank," said Rachel, Dave chocked on his water, "She's with the skanks… I'll explain it all later… right now… let's show them what we got."

"No offence, but ain't it a little annoying to be singing while people eat… I know it always annoyed us," said Azimio, watching as Mercedes' waved over to a guy, "Oh hell no, you have got to be kidding! I'm gonna kill him."

"Z, isn't that your cousin?" asked Dave in a whisper, he remembered him from the family reunion he'd gone to this summer, Dave thought for a moment, _I really need to keep track of my families._

"So that's who she apparently couldn't tell me about," glared Kurt, "You know I'm never telling her anything about us…. Again."

"Come on, you'll be calling her as soon as we get back from our date tonight," said Dave, he caught Kurt's beaming smile and laughed.

"On a Monday?" asked Finn, Rachel groaned and looked at the clock.

"Well Friday night is family night. Saturday you guys have a game. Sunday we have the first PFLAG committee meeting… and at one point in our dating I would like a first official date," said Kurt, he was sick of explaining this to Finn, "You can't be dating if there is no dates… then it's just sitting around."

"Baby, its okay… we will have a first date," said Dave with a sigh, sometimes Kurt could be just… well Kurt.

"I still don't see why the New York venture wasn't your first 'official' date?" asked Puck.

"Oh… god," said Dave, this was the last thing to say to Kurt in this conversation.

"Because Noah…"

"Guys… can we do this, please?" asked Santana, "I wanna finish my pasta…. Where is Blaine?"

"That's not important, let's do this," said Puck with a smirk as the band started playing.

'_See the people walking down the street,_

_I fall in line just watchin' all their feet,_

_They don't know where they wanna go_," sang Santana as the girls walked on the tables, people moving their trays.

"One lunch time, I swear," sighed an annoyed looking girl.

'_All the kids just getting out of school,_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_,' Santana followed up her line, as the table dancing continued.

.=.=.

Okay, so it hadn't exactly gone to plan, Dave shrugged as Kurt pulled a meatball piece out of his hair. He glanced around the room; he was kind of waiting for Kurt to freak out about his new Ralph Loren shirt, _Oh god, why do I know that? _He sighed, it actually wasn't because of Kurt he knew that, it was more or less Finn and Azimio that had informed him. Finn; because Finn had apparently borrowed one before and nearly been killed so he felt the need to share this with Dave. Azimio; because Azimio had apparently, to woo Mercedes or whatever, had purchased an entire fashion magazine collection to attempt to know what was happening… the result was him pretty much telling Dave he needed to dress nicer…. And the occasional wrong call of a label, which only backfired on him.

"There's peperoni in my bra," said Brittany looking down her shirt.

"No, those are your nipples," said Santana, Dave rolled his eyes as she patted Brittany's leg.

"That was a horrible… horrible idea," said Mercedes, "There is sauce in places sauce should not go."

"Oil can go there," whispered Brittany with a wink.

"Kurt, you okay?" asked Dave, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as a means of attention.

"I'll be fine once I get to the locker room and shower…" Kurt gave Dave a smile, his shirt was salvageable thanks to a lunch tray and Dave's attempt at blocking him.

"I'm going to assume… no Breadstix tonight?" smirked Dave, picking a noodle out of Kurt's hair.

"No," said Kurt shaking his head and grimacing at the noodles, _If I see pasta within the next 72 hours, I kill, _"I don't want to see pasta ever again."

"Guys, how come no one told me we were singing?" asked Blaine, sitting in front of Dave and Kurt.

"Did you feel left out?" asked Dave, with a small chuckle.

"Uh, yeah… I hear music and then I walk in and there's a food…. Fight… thank you David," sighed Blaine as Dave whipped a handful of sauce in his jacket pocket on Blaine.

"Anytime Disney, anytime," chuckled Dave, it earned a small snicker from Kurt and Mercedes.

"Guys, the point is, at least you…. Puck… can you go get the pasta out of your pockets please, you're leaving a trail," sighed Mr. Schuster as he yanked more food off the piano.

"I think it's actually in my pants," grimaced Puck as a squelch sound came from under him as he sat, "Kurt can I go before you?"

"God… yeah just… just go," said Kurt waving him off.

"Thanks… I think a meatball entered a forbidden zone," said Puck, heading out of the room.

"Well… it was fun until the food fight," said Finn, as the door opened and a girl came walking in.

"You guys were awful…" everyone looked at each other and then to the 'new' girl standing there.

.=.=.

"Awful. We were awful?" asked Kurt as he drove Finn home, "Did you hear her; she sounded like a dying banshee."

"How do you know what a dying banshee sounds like?" asked Finn, brow raised.

"Too top it off, my date's canceled again," groaned Kurt, _I hate that stupid hockey team._

"Hey, it's not Dave's fault that Rock dude's starting trouble… We'd hoped after Cooper and that Xavier graduated we would be completely in a slushie-free zone… obviously by my multicolored jacket… we were wrong," said Finn, Kurt nodded, he did understand, "I thought banshee's were already dead Kurt."

"…. Oh Finn," sighed Kurt, with a half-smile, "I love you."

.=.=.

Dave glared at the guys skating around the ice, not only had they ruined multiple people's clothes today, they'd ruined his date. It wasn't as important to Dave that they have their '_first official date' _but still… The last time he and Kurt had actual alone time was the day before Dave left for Brazil… and even then Rachel has decided she needed to talk about her date with Finn, neglecting to think that maybe he and Kurt were still on theirs.

"Hey Karofsky, how long do we have to do laps?" asked Turner with a pant as he slid in front of them.

"When you learn not to be such fucking ass holes…. Okay let's move it, I want to try different positions today," said Dave, mentally wondering where the hell their coach was.

"I bet Hummel and him try…" Maxwell trailed off as Dave glared at him.

"Maxwell, defense," said Dave, skating out, "Rock, you take goalie…"

"Hell no, so you can shoot pucks at me all night? It isn't happening," said Rock, glaring at Dave, "Why are we even listening to you… you're not the couch, your just a sorry excuse for captain."

"Yeah well, this sorry excuse here… helped win your games last year when the team couldn't even find the puck," snapped Dave, he should have just stayed in football.

"Yeah well, you…" Rock began.

"He's right, last year was pathetic until the final few games," said Couch Manahan, "And when I'm not here, he is both captain and coach, that's the point of captain."

"Whatever," scoffed Rock, zipping away, the others followed suite as Dave skated towards the rink exit.

"Hey Dave, sorry I'm late," smiled Manahan, "Listen, last year I didn't want to get any hopes up… last year you were good… but this year, I need you to step it up even more, there was some interest last year and Cooper didn't work the best… but you…. We have a few scouts coming to our first game… I want you to be the best you can, because if one takes an interest… that means a scholarship."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave, the idea was… it was freaking awesome.

"Now don't get an ego on me, it's a while off, by I want you to do your best this year," said Manahan, "So let's get this practice going."

.=.=.

Kurt closed his phone with a smile as he finished talking to Rachel, they had made plans to talk to Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow about figuring how to go about getting into Julian's… it was going to be amazing. A small studio apartment, with his personal décor… flawless. His smile faltered a little, he was worried about what would happen to him in David after graduation… he didn't want to end up like one of those couples where they try and stay together and then it ends horrible, _you and David are just starting out, stop freaking out Kurt. _Kurt heard tapping or rather pelting at the window and beamed, they had just been talking about those moments in movies like that the other day. He had to contain himself from practically running to the window. He opened the window as a rock flew in.

"Dave, the windows open," said Kurt standing aside as another one flew in.

"Oh…" shrugged Dave, wondering how many rocks he'd tossed in, he waved for a second before climbing up the tree and into the window, thankfully it wasn't too high up.

"Honey, my dad will let you in," sighed Kurt, but he couldn't help but smile, he really did love cheesy romantic things like this, and anyone who didn't… Kurt stopped thinking as Dave's lips hit his.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, he would never get sick of this feeling, he knew that much. There make-outs weren't as frequent as either would have liked, but they held no less intensity. Kurt slid his hand into Dave's hair and clamped down on the curls, this always earned a rewarding moan and Dave's hands to wrap tighter around Kurt's waist. Dave loved it when Kurt did that, there was something about the needy grasp behind it that set him off. Dave pulled away in shock as Kurt fell back on the bed, bring him with him.

"This is nice," smirked Dave as finished climbing on the bed and Kurt wrapped his arms around him again.

"Well I was hoping since you didn't come in the normal way, Finn won't come bursting in to share something with us," smiled Kurt, biting Dave's bottom lip a little.

"Here's to hopeful thinking," chuckled Dave, sliding his tongue over Kurt's lip and deepening the kiss.

"Mmhmm," said Kurt in a slight moan as Dave's hand started messaging his hip, Kurt slid his hands under the base of Dave's jacket and shirt.

"Hey Kurt!" came Burt's voice as a knock came at the door, both their eyes shot open.

"Be there in a second dad," Kurt responded, clearing his throat trying to get his voice back to normal as Dave climbed off him.

"Kurt, you okay in there?" asked Burt as Kurt tucked his shirt in better and fixed his hair, and Dave slid into the closet.

"No, I'm fine," said Kurt opening his door and sitting on the bed casually.

"Well dinner's almost ready, Carole made health hearty fajita's… " said Burt, Kurt saw him glance around the room, and then started heading out, Kurt was in mid step towards the door when Burt came back into view.

"Anything else, dad?" asked Kurt, sitting back down.

"Nothing just… thought I'd ask one more thing," said Burt, leaning against the doorway, "Dave, when your done hiding in the closet do you want chicken or beef fajita's?"

"… chicken…" came the muffled reply of Dave, Kurt's face felt a lit with blush.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask," said Burt, "What?"

"How did you know?" asked Kurt, as Dave opened the closet door and stepped out.

"Kurt, there's a reason why your mother's old room at your grandfather's… doesn't have a door," smiled Burt, closing the door behind him.

**TBC**

Oh Burt will be a regular in this… for I know… Burt will always just… be there… when Finn's not…


	3. I'll Cover You

**A/N: **This is all you get until I get a few chapters of the other stories done… okay… lol… I'll probably have one on later.

**Accepted**

**Chapter 3**

**I'll Cover You**

Dave yawned in his Spanish class, it was second hour this year… so he really wasn't awake. Thankfully he had Finn to keep him entertained, Azimio had decided to dedicate his time to French and Puck and Mike had bailed now they'd completed a year for the credit.. well and Puck had started taking it to understand Santana when she yelled at him. He looked at Finn, hoping for something… the result was seeing Finn face plant into his paper and then sit up trying to look calm. Dave snickered… mission accomplished.

"Have you heard anything about me from Mr. Schuster, I'm in right. I knew it," beamed Shuga, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uh… I ohm…." Dave suddenly wished he'd just fallen asleep today, he raised his hand.

"Yes Dave?" asked Mr. Schuster looking up from his papers.

"Can I please move," said Dave, he'd meant to ask to go to the bathroom, but that damn filter got broke again.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Schuster looking at Shuga, Dave began to mouth the word 'please' but Mr. Schuster nodded.

"Thank god," whispered Dave, sitting next to the now sleeping Finn.

"Rachel… your chest…" smirked Finn in his sleep, Dave blanched and suddenly wondered if maybe Shuga wasn't that bad.

"Dude…" said Dave, shaking Finn.

"So soft…" snored Finn, Dave glared, and kicked him, "Ow! What?... Oh hey."

"You're a pig," said Dave, "I don't recommend sleeping in public ever again… ever."

"Why? What… Okay," Finn looked at him for a few seconds before stretching, "Sorry, Rachel texted me all night about some audition her and Kurt are going too."

"…. Kurt called me about it…. You know, it would have made more sense if they'd both just walked across the hall," said Dave, "I'm still kind of confused by some of the stuff that goes on in glee."

"No, Kurt did that when Blaine apparently texted him that he felt like he was a disease or something because everyone's apparently avoiding him… I mean… he made a spectacle of himself AND torched our piano…" muttered Finn.

"Blaine did not torch the piano," sighed Dave, _Damn Cheerios. _

"Can I tell you something," said Finn, leaning towards Dave, "I like Blaine, I really do… but it's different now that he's here…. I'm just kind of afraid he'll act all… Warbler on us, you know. Because we're not… I mean I feel bad that we're all kind of well… cold towards him."

"Blaine knows this isn't the Warblers, Finn. Every one acts like that's his only identity…. He's not here to steal solos, destroy property, or force anyone to sing backup shit… He transferred because he wanted to spend his senior year with his friends and not have to be…. Conformed?... Yeah, but so far, he feels he transferred for nothing," said Dave, he had hated the conversation with Blaine the other day, it had really made him wanna smack a few people.

"I know that… it's just were all used to.. well… Blaine and the Warblers… or Blaine and Kurt, or Blaine and… you see what I'm getting at… it's just… new," said Finn, Dave saw he looked upset about so he sighed and went back to his book, "Do you think we should apologize?"

"I'm not saying anything… but do you think you should, man?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"Dude, when did you get so… level headed?" asked Finn with a flicker of a smile.

"I'm convinced Rachel drugged me or something in Brazil," smirked Dave, but he saw Finn's slight panic and laughed, "No, it's just… I'm less confused, I guess…."

.=.=.

Kurt skipped over to where Rachel was at her locker. He was euphoric about tonight, they were going to blow their minds, no question too it. They were perfect stars, and they were both ready and raring for this. He managed to move around her to the other side with ease, beaming. Her face matched his as she held up her hands and gave a joyful yelp.

"We are going to blow them away tonight!" beamed Rachel, grabbing Kurt's hands.

"I know, they won't know what hit them," cheered Kurt, their routine was golden.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Puck walking by.

"We're auditioning for an arts college tonight… well were scoping out the competition," beamed Rachel, "We're hoping to make them tear up their transcripts so we can get in."

"Rock on…. So you're going for what? Music?" asked Puck, Kurt beamed put his arm around Puck.

"Not just music. Preforming arts, acting, singing, dancing, the works…. It's perfect for us because when we get in, New York here we come!" beamed Kurt, letting go of Puck as Rachel and him jumped up and down, the thought was exciting beyond belief.

"Well… uh.. it was interesting up until the jumping part… see you at lunch," said Puck with a small smirk, Kurt stopped jumping.

"Do you think Puck has plans for college?" asked Kurt with a tilt of the head, he'd never heard Puck ever mention life outside of high school.

"I don't know, actually," said Rachel, Kurt saw her smile flicker off, "Well, we'll talk to him about it later… we have to go practice before lunch."

"Whoa… you two are gonna ware yourselves out before you can even preform," said Finn, walking up behind them.

"We'll be fine, but we want to be perfect for tonight," said Kurt as Dave put his arm around his shoulder.

"You're always perfect Kurt," smiled Dave and then after a few seconds, "Rachel, you are too."

"You didn't have to add that, that's Finn's job… but it was nice David," smiled Rachel, looking at Finn.

"You're perfect," smiled Finn, kissing the top of her head.

"You guys are going to make me go all projectile up in here…." Said Santana and her and Brittany left their science class.

"We're going to go do a quick run through and then we'll meet you for lunch," said Rachel, giving Finn a kiss.

"Well, someone needs a room," laughed Kurt, giving Dave a quick kiss on the lips.

Dave watched the two run off towards the stage. He chuckled, glad Kurt was fine with those kisses… he frowned a little, they had nothing against public displays of affection… well when it came to them anyways… but it was easier to avoid annoying comments and glares when it was just a quick kiss on the lips.. hell Jacob's blog was probably the steamiest kiss that'd shared in McKinley high… okay now… the most public kiss would probably be most accurate. He shook his head as he realized Finn was talking to him again.

"Dude, I said do you want to score some major boyfriend points tonight?" asked Finn, he had his 'I have a plan' face.

"Ohm.. what is it?" asked Dave as they walked down the hall.

"Well they think we'll probably play video games while they go to the auditions…" beamed Finn.

"I was actually going to do homework…" Dave was cut off.

"Why don't we head there, so when there done kicking ass… we can take them to dinner," smiled Finn, Dave smiled, Finn's rare good ideas were getting more and more frequent lately.

.=.=.=.

"That was the most humiliating experience of my entire life!" sobbed Rachel.

"Mine too… and that's setting the bar pretty high!" sobbed Kurt, taking a deep breath.

"That's it… there's no way were getting in… we're just going to have to move to another town and settle for… community theater," sighed Rachel, wiping tears from her face.

It was freezing outside, that's all Dave could think of as they tried to locate Rachel's car in the parking lot… and now it was raining… just freaking great. Finn's good idea was starting to dissipate. Finally the little car came into view and they could make out two forms in the front seat, it was easy to see Rachel at this angle with the street lamp, she was wiping her face and half smiling.

"Dude, I think there crying," said Finn, "Change of plans… instead of praising boyfriends, we are now comforting boyfriends…"

"Where the fuck are you getting these… boyfriend types and pointers?" asked Dave, he wasn't against the idea, just… it was raining and Finn had been ranting about good boyfriend aspects the whole drive over.

Kurt smiled at Rachel, the gay high five… really… what the hell was that, that had been ridiculous. He smiled at Rachel, she was amazing, _She'll be on Broadway someday….. I won't miss a show. _Kurt felt useless right now… like all the light was gone, no matter what Rachel said, what he'd seen in there had been fifteen guys exactly like him…. He wasn't so shiny afterall it seemed. A knock on their windows made them both jump.

"Oh wow… It's Finn and Dave," sighed Rachel about to unlock the doors.

"Are you crazy, we look like crap," said Kurt quickly grabbing the Kleenex.

"Oh, the back doors were open," said Finn as he and Dave climbed in.

"Great," said Rachel, looking in the back seat, but all she could really see was Dave.

"We need to…" said Dave looking at Finn.

"Switch," finished Finn, he looked out the window and motioned for them just to swap places inside, "Ow!"

"Kurt, our boyfriends are giving us guy on guy action," chuckled Rachel, wiping her eyes again.

"I see this," chuckled Kurt as Dave finally sat across from him, it wasn't the first time Dave had seen him cry but the mirror gave him a whole new perspective of what he looked like when he cried… and this was the first time as boyfriends.

"What happened?" asked Dave, Finn leaned on the seat and looked at Rachel.

"They… were… amazing… I mean… they blew us out of the water," said Rachel, "We couldn't… they were just soo… soo."

"Perfect…. Next to them we looked like… we looked like most of the cheerios trying to do math," said Kurt.

"Whoa… whoa, there's no way you two could have done that bad," said Finn, quickly.

"Face it… we're not the stars we thought we were," said Rachel, Kurt glared at her, she was perfect.

"There is no way you guys aren't perfect… you two are great…. So what's a little competition, isn't that the whole point… you can't go… singing or… dancing through life… there's no challenge," said Dave, Kurt beamed at his unknowing reference but nodded.

"You guys will make it okay, and we'll be here to make sure you don't forget it," said Finn, Rachel leaned over the seat and kissed him.

"Thank you," she smiled as she sat back down.

"I'd kiss you David, but I'm having a snot issue," said Kurt wiping his face, he hated it when he cried and his nose ran, it was humiliating, _Just add it to the list of tonights horrors. _

"Baby, I don't care," said Dave, leaning over the seat and sliding his hand over Kurt's chin to bring his face to his.

"I see tongue!" yelled Finn with Rachel's small snicker as the kiss went on a little longer than planned, "There was definite tongue action."

"Right, okay, so… to dinner," said Dave.

"Why? We sucked," said Kurt.

"Hey, none of that crap, we're taking our stars to dinner," said Finn, beaming.

"Come on, we're gonna take my jeep," said Dave, opening the door.

"In the rain? We're getting out in the rain," said Kurt, his eyes wide; he was puffy, red faced, and bleary eyed, he was not adding a horrible mess of hair to it.

"I'll cover you, come on," chuckled Dave, as he got out and ran to the other side of the car.

"One more song reference and I think I might die," laughed Kurt as Dave held his coat above them, he stopped walking after a few rows of cars, "Dave… did you mean that?"

"What? What I said to you guys… yeah… but," said Dave, moving closer to Kurt without dropping his hands, "Personally, you're my star. Rachel is great, but your amazing. Your voice is so insanely flexible and you have the drive and talent…." Kurt kissed Dave only briefly on the lips before making him pull his arms down and grabbing his hand.

"Sing with me," smiled Kurt, leaning against him, not caring if the rain messed up his hair anymore.

"Now?" asked Dave with a small chuckle.

'_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_and I'll cover you_,' sang Kurt, grabbing Dave's hand.

"Really, RENT?" laughed Dave, spinning Kurt into him.

'_Open your door,_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_,' sang Dave, pulling Kurt into him

'_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it _

_A new lease you are my love, on life_

_Be my life,_' Both sang, Dave smirked as Kurt kissed him quickly on the lips as the jeep came into view.

"Guys, love you, but can you kill the singing so we can get to dinner… we can sing there," said Finn out Rachel's passenger window.

"Bad enough he interrupts our make-out sessions… now our singing?" muttered Dave with a small chuckle.

"Finnblocking… it's versatile," shrugged Kurt as he hoped into Dave's jeep.

**TBC**


	4. ExtraCurricular Problems

**A/N: **Okay so obviously the new episode isn't out yet, but I wanna take an Accepted crack at beforehand… also… I want to cover a lot of bases this season

- Puck's Sexuality (What is it?)

- Quinn's snap (What really made here snap?)

- Kurtofsky (There will be unhappy moments)

- Finn's Epic Plan (… this will be pretty fun actually)

- Love Triangles (It ain't Glee without it…)

- Like a hundreds extra… including Harmony and Pendleton.

**A/N: **WILL THEY PLEASE MAKE THE NEW CHARS NAMES STAY THE SAME!

**.**

**.**

**Accepted**

**Chapter 4**

**Extra-Curricular Problems**

**.**

.

"They had so many credits, it was unreal," said Kurt, "I mean, how are going to get any background credits in nine months."

"School Musical," suggested Rachel, "We could start a committee."

"That's a start," sighed Kurt, his mind was racing, "I have PFLAG, too… "

"So… really, were just here to pay for untouched food," sighed Dave leaning over to Finn.

"Were not even here… pass the rolls," said Finn, eating his chicken with a shrug, "Were the flower settings, man."

"Kurt, I think our boys feel neglected and ignored," chuckled Rachel, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder.

"You're not place settings," smiled Kurt, shaking his head as he squeezed Dave's hand for a brief moment.

"So," smirked Dave, "Who are the impartial judges you'll have to find for the musical.

.=.=.

"So you want us to help put the musical together, just so you have extra-curricular credits?" asked Artie as Bieste and Ms. Pillsbury stood there on either side of him.

"Well I am so happy you've decided to take more initiative and drive for your futures," smiled Ms. Pillsbury.

"Why am I here?" asked Bieste, "Don't get me wrong kids, but I already coach the football team, and this year we have a lot of rookies, which means tons of extra practice if we stand a chance at the Championships this year."

"We need three impartial judges for this… we don't want to seem like were doing this just for ourselves," beamed Rachel, Kurt nodded, even if they technically were.

"I'm in, it gives me an extra credit and I personally loved West Side Story," beamed Arite.

"Count me in, I would love too," nodded Ms. Pillsbury.

"Please Coach Bieste," begged Kurt, she was really the only other person in school they could count on.

"Oh, why the heck not, like my mom always said; If your given a calf, don't stick them with the bulls," said Bieste, Kurt glanced around hoping someone got it, but everyone just nodded, _What is she talking about?_

"Great!" beamed Kurt as Rachel held a similar expression, "Now that's settled… I have to my plans for the class president campaign."

.=.=.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue just kicked her out you know, I mean… harsh," said Finn as he walked with Puck and Dave to Seventh hour.

"So…. I'm back in Spanish," sighed Puck, "Turns out I need one more credit."

"Spanish was your only option?" asked Dave, with a shrug, "I mean that's cool, at least it just won't be me and Finn."

"Is no one even the least bit upset about it? I mean first Quinn becomes all… Skank and now Santana's not with us," said Finn, eyes narrowed, Dave sighed, he knew Finn's frustration.

"What are we supposed to do? Kill Sue… kidnap Quinn? Not a lot of…. We are not killing Sylvester and kidnaping Quinn," said Dave at the pondering looks on Puck and Finn's faces.

"No… but… what if there was a different candidate to get rid of the Sue problem," said Puck, they both raised their brows, "Not me! But what if got someone to run against her and get her votes… Schue would calm his shit and Santana would come back…."

"That would solve the Santana problem…. But what about Quinn?" asked Dave, he was really starting to wonder why Puck had so many grade problems, Dude was a genius.

"…. I'm with kidnapping… it would be less trouble," shrugged Puck, Dave nodded to himself, _That's how._

.=.=.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how this argument had started, but he knew one things…. He was killing Finn in his sleep. He wasn't shocked really… he knew Finn had talked to Ms. Pillsbury today about his future, Kurt hadn't really inquired about it until Finn announced he was trying out for the musical. Simultaneously the same time Rachel had texted him that Blaine had asked her when auditions were next week. Kurt slammed his door at the same time Finn had, his mind spinning. He knew it was only fair Finn could try out, but it didn't make Kurt less angry or upset about it. Blaine, he loved him to death, but Kurt knew it was coming, _He so damn competitive… freaking center of attention… _But Finn. Finn? He'd figured that maybe he might think about it, but he knew how important this was too him, and he was trying out anyways.

"Kurt? Dude, it's not personal… its just… there's nothing else to go for," came Finn's voice from the other side of the door.

"Finn," snapped Kurt, he took a breath trying to calm himself as he opened the door, "You don't understand… the school I'm applying for is insanely competitive…. I NEED these credits to at least make them take notice of me… One girl has been acting since she was an embryo…. I don't have those credits."

"… That makes no sense… they can't read scripts…. And how would they even…" Kurt blinked at Finn's moment of idiocy before Finn nodded, "I get it… sorry. But Ms. Pillsbury said that schools, even scouts, look at other activities that an applicant has… and she said Playing Video Games, was not an acceptable qualification."

"So the musical… really Finn? Are you going to run for class president, too?" asked Kurt, _He'd have a better chance at that, I'll be damned if he gets this, _"If you ran, you'd stand a better chance…."

"Whoa, boys, are you still arguing about this?" asked Carole walking upstairs, with a laundry basket.

"Wait… are you saying your better than me?" asked Finn, Kurt blanched, that had not been his intent, "You know what, maybe I will run, too."

"Really?" snapped Kurt, his heart sunk, but his anger overtopped his better judgment, "Fine! If that's the way you want it, then bring it Finn Hudson. I'm not letting up!"

"Boys!" yelled Carole, Kurt hated her horrified look, but he was furious, Finn was challenging him.

"Oh, it's gonna be brought Kurt Hummel. I'm getting the role AND the spot… chair… whatever it is!"

"You don't even know what you're doing!" yelled Kurt as both slammed their doors again.

.=.=.

Dave looked at Rachel as she stormed into his room, arms crossed. She was ranting, but for some reason it sounded muffled. He wondered for a few seconds before realizing he still had his headphones on and yanked them off. She was ranting about Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. Dave saw his phone going off.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" asked Dave, looking at Rachel and then opening his text message.

"Apparently Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Mike are all trying out for the Musical. Mike doesn't really care too much, but the other three. Blaine feels all dejected so he's decided just to take the opportunities that McKinley has… not surprising, we haven't exactly been nice to him. But I guess Finn got into a fight with Kurt about his chances, so Finn's freaking out because he's worried about Kurt, but he's not letting up about whatever the fight was about and Kurt's ignoring my texts," said Rachel in one long winded breath as her phone beeped signaling a text, "Apparently Kurt's being immature…"

"Whoa! Whoa… there's too much happening," said Dave, _So much for just relaxing, _"Kurt says that Finn's running for class president in spite of him…. Really?"

"…. I'll be right back," sighed Rachel, exiting the room, giving Dave time to call Kurt, "Baby, what's wrong."

"I know I had no chance at the class president thing… and the musical's a long shot with Blaine trying out… I just thought Finn would stay out of it," said Kurt without missing a beat, "… maybe I should just apologize and convince him to drop the election…."

"Babe, are you crying?" asked Dave, he hated that sound, the defeat in Kurt's voice.

"…. No… I think I'm coming down with a cold," said Kurt with a sniff.

"Kurt?"

"I hate fighting with Finn, but why does he have to be so… so…. Naive!" snapped Kurt, "He know's how much this whole applying to school is beating me up."

"Baby…. Have you asked Finn how his future plans make him feel?" asked Dave, hoping he could help fix this a little.

"… no…" came Kurt's voice with a sigh, "I can't talk to him tonight, he's in a door slamming mood…. When he does it, he really means he wants space…unlike the rest of us."

"I'll be over in a few," sighed Dave with a smile.

.=.=.

"Baby…. What's really bothering you?" asked Dave as Kurt sat quietly in the passenger seat.

"Nothing…"

"… really?" asked Dave, he wasn't stupid, he always said that himself when he was trying to keep topic.

"I don't want to be a lima loser," said Kurt, Dave's eyes went wide as Kurt started crying, "I have.. had all these dreams and it's like their all being smashed…. And it's not Finn, but it's the fact he's my brother and I don't want him as even more competition. What if I'm stuck here? I'm not stupid, I know not everyone can get everything they've ever wanted…. It's just I… I really want to have a chance… Then there's a chance… and a real good chance, that when… when Rachel and I tryout… she'll make it… and I… I won't…"

"Your right," said Dave with a sigh as they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt's eyes shot up, "That is a whole lot of nothing…. Kurt, seriously. You're not going to be a Lima loser. You've got everything to make it. Talent. Enthusiasm….. You. Will. Make. It…. And I told you, I'm going to help you as much as I can… just repeat after me, 'I Kurt Hummel'… do it."

"I Kurt Hummel…" smiled Kurt through slight tears as Dave, wiped his eyes.

"Am not and will not be a Lima Loser…" said Dave, kissing Kurt's nose.

"Am not and will not be a Lima Loser…"

"And I will go to New York for school… and make it my bitch," beamed Dave as Kurt started laughing, "I can't hear you."

"And I will go to New York for school… oh god… and make it my, bitch," laughed Kurt as Dave kissed him gently and smiled at him, "Now you…"

"What?" asked Dave, his smile faltering, Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"I know you're worried too, honey…. I know you're worried about graduation… and school… and that hockey scout…. So now it's your turn okay," smiled Kurt, resting his forehead on Dave's.

"Kurt, I'm…," Dave was going to say fine, but his smile faltered, Kurt was right, he was worried…. He didn't have the money he had before and curriculum either.

"Repeat after me… I Dave Karofsky…"

"I Dave Karofsky," sighed Dave with a half-smile.

"Promise not to doubt myself and will not be a Lima Loser," said Kurt.

"Promise not to doubt myself and will not be a Lima Loser…. And will get that scholarship… and kick ass this year at hockey…." Smiled Dave, he got a beaming grin out of Kurt, "And promise to kiss Kurt Hummel…"

"Now your adlibbing," smiled Kurt as Dave kissed him lightly on the lips again, "But I don't mind."

"And he also promises to give Kurt their first official date tonight," beamed Dave, kissing Kurt once again.

"It's ten at night Dave…. Why are we at the school?" asked Kurt, now looking out the window.

"Captain of the Hockey team," smiled Dave, holding up the keys to the ice rink, "Come on."

"Dave, this is crazy…. You packed a picnic before you came over?" asked Kurt as Dave grabbed a bag and the skates from the backseat.

"I had it planned for tomorrow night, so I just put the premade food in the bag before I left," smirked Dave as wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they headed towards the building.

Kurt watched as Dave turned on all the lights, the only problem with this was the small chill in the room… which suddenly lessened as Dave's letterman was wrapped around his shoulders and Dave yanked on a hoodie before grabbing his hand and heading towards the judges table, where the only thing was a speaker for an iPod. Kurt chuckled as Dave hooked up his iPod and put on some nice music as he pulled out the food.

"Oh my god, did you seriously bring tapioca pudding," beamed Kurt as Dave handed him the skates.

"First…." Smiled Dave as Kurt sighed and gave into the skates, "I'd like to recreate are un-date…"

"Our un-date, really?" asked Kurt as Dave jumped onto the ice casually, and offered his hand to Kurt, "Why not.."

Kurt didn't stumble as much this time, grant it, he'd played up the fact he hadn't skated in a while then to get Dave to 'help' him more. It felt much nicer not having to make up an excuse to grab his hand as they skated. Dave smirked, as the music played, loving the fact he didn't have to worry he might scare Kurt if he wrapped his arm around his waist. Although, speaking of scaring… he grabbed Kurt's other hand and spun them in small circles.

"Okay, when you warn me, this actually isn't so bad," laughed Kurt as they spun slightly then backwards, "Okay… not comfortable with… ee…"

"I got you," laughed Dave, as Kurt tripped a little, but it looked more like a skating dip as Dave grabbed Kurt a little tighter, "I won't let you fall every again…"

"Dave… are you okay?" asked Kurt as they stood up again, Kurt saw a flicker of fear run across Dave's eyes.

"… do you… do you ever think about last year," sighed Dave, loosening his grip a little, Kurt sighed.

"Dave… that's the past, okay… I'm over it…. We've both grown from those mistakes," smiled Kurt, kissing him a little deeper than their previous kisses.

"I just…. Sometimes…. I wonder…." Dave smiled into the kisses, _I'm never going to get a word in edgewise, am I?_

"Stop. Just stop… your worrying…." Said Kurt with a small smile, as the iPod shuffled to one of Dave's favorites, "What are you doing?"

"Serenading…" beamed Dave as he slid a little away from Kurt but still holding his hand, as the lyrics started.

.

.

'_You're a falling star,_

_You're the getaway car,_

_You're the line in the sand when_

_I got too far,_' sang Dave, pulling Kurt on the ice as he began to skate again.

.

'_You're the swimming pool,_

_On an August day,_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_,' Kurt flush as Dave pulled him closer to him and started leading a dance on the ice.

.

'_And you play it coy,_

_But its kinda cute_.' Kurt smiled at Dave beaming grin, as he spun them.

.

'_Oh and when you smile at me,_

_You know exactly what you do_,' laughed Dave as Kurt started to pull more on the ice, he was enjoying this dance, but he wanted to lead too.

.

'_Baby, don't pretend,_

_Like you don't know it's true_,' Dave smirked as he gave Kurt a soft kiss on the nose.

'_Cause you can see it when_

_I look at you.'_

.

'_Cause in this crazy life,_

_And through these crazy times,_

_It's you,_

_It's you,_

_You make me sing,_

_Your every line,_

_Your everything….._'

.

.

Dave's singing was cut off by Kurt stopped their Disney style spinning and yanked him into a kiss. He sure as hell didn't mind the interruption as his hands wrapped tighter around Kurt's waist, letting Michael Buble take back the song as they moved much slower than the song called for. But neither really cared.

_._

_._

**TBC**

You should know... a lot of the crazy quotes I'm gonna give yah… I've heard from my grandparents and uncles….. Primarily my Uncle Al…. he's the real-life version of Cameron on Modern Family.


	5. In Too Deep

**A/N: **Okay soooo, you all know my story is different from the series, so yeah.

**A/N: **You should know now there will be some very mature Kurtofsky scenes eventually…. And I will be making them more realistic, not this fantasy shit everyone seems to think… k… good.

**Apologies**

**Chapter 5**

**In Too Deep**

Kurt knocked on Finn's door the moment he got home, he'd planned on waiting till tomorrow, but he really thought it would be best to get it over with quickly. Finn opened the door with a groggy yawn, apparently he'd gone to bed early. His tired face looked angry for a second and then tried again as he shook his head.

"I was too angry to correct the mistake earlier… I don't think you have less talent than me," said Kurt quickly before something caused another burst of anger.

"I know… I was… just," said Finn with a sigh as he flopped on his bed, "I know how much you want it, it's just…. Even though I told Rachel I didn't care…. I.. I do, I want to do the same thing you guys are, it's just easier to say it's because I need more extracurricular activities."

"You… you want to go to New York?" asked Kurt, with a half-smile.

"No.. yeah… maybe," sighed Finn, "I'd always planned as football being my way in to college…. Then last year I found out Glee might help even more… but then I couldn't remember why I wanted to go to college anymore, you know. What am I good at? What would I want for a career? The only thing I like doing is Glee, really… I used to love football, but then I realized, I don't want to do it forever…. And then you guys had these plans… I just don't know what I'm doing?"

"I see," said Kurt, thinking deeply, what was he supposed to say?

"When I talked to Ms. Pillsbury the other day, she asked me what I wanted to do? You know what my answer was? … I don't know… I mean I know I'd never get in to that school, but I want to try…. But then I don't want you or Rachel mad at me…."

"Finn, if you made it… I wouldn't be mad at you….. " smiled Kurt, leaning on Finn's shoulder, "I would probably be jealous and may try and kill you a few times, but I would I wouldn't hate you. You're my brother Finn, and I love you… even when you piss me off."

"I love you too, Kurt," smiled Finn, "…I'm still trying out."

"…. And I will wipe the floor with you," beamed Kurt, then his smile faltered, "Are you running…"

"For class president? Hell no, you can have that freaking job, I just said that to make you angry," said Finn with a small laugh.

.=.=.

Dave yawned the next morning as he walked to his study hall, he was exhausted. He'd neglected to remember how much skating he'd done at practice before he and Kurt's date… oh but he was feeling it. They'd skated for only an hour and the rest of the time had spent talking… and kissing… but mostly talking. But four hours of skating in one evening made his legs feel like lead. He groaned a little as he relaxed in his seat next to Blaine, Dave blinked, _This works._

"Hey Blainster, what's up?" asked Dave as he leaned on the desk.

"I'm thinking about Dalton," sighed Blaine, Dave cringed, this was the same mirror conversation starter as the other day, "Maybe I should have checked with everyone before just transferring… I just thought it would be nice to just… be me."

"Not this again, listen, it's just that some of them feel threatened, no one is angry you transferred," sighed Dave.

"Kurt glared at me today, Finn avoided me, Santana said hello at least, and everyone else just avoids me… well Puck talked to me… I think he was talking about some Quinn kidnap, I don't know," sighed Blaine, rubbing his forehead.

"Kurt's mad because of the whole Tony thing, he's upset about it, but he'll be fine," sighed Dave, _I hope._

"Why would he be mad, he's a senior… I'm a junior… and I'm trying out for Officer Krubkey or Bernardo," said Blaine, "… I was going to try out for Tony, but then I realized how upset it would make Kurt."

"Oh well… you should still do what you want to do man, Kurt would be mad if you got the part, but he's probably be more pissed if that was the reason you didn't try out," said Dave, he thought for a moment, _I hope._

"Oh," smiled Blaine, and then his brow rose, "How was your date last night."

"My legs hurt," sighed Dave, who grimaced the moment he said it, because Blaine started snickering.

"What were you doing?" smirked Blaine, Dave groaned.

"We were ice skating…"

"Sure, you were," said Blaine, Dave glared at his condescending smirk.

"Between you and Puckerman this year, there's going to be an entire book of dirty thoughts and innuendos," said Dave.

.=.=.

Kurt sat at the lunch table in deep thought, how had this all happened….. for one, Blaine had now changed his mind and switched to audition for Tony with the explination that he didn't want Kurt to think he hadn't tried. All Kurt could think of was how he would have been perfectly fine if Blaine had not tried out at all for it and had just stuck with Bernardo or something. Then Brittany had decided to run for class president, _Why had I freaked over the damn posters! _He heard footsteps moving fast and then in a split second, Puck was sitting next to him wide-eyed.

"She's here…." His mouth was a corky smile, for a moment Kurt wondered if maybe he'd been cooking with his secret ingredients again.

"Who's she?" asked Kurt with a sigh, _Where the hell is everybody?_

"Beth," smiled Puck, "Shelby's back… she's working at the school…" said Puck, "She asked me to go find Quinn…. But I'm too…. She's back… I have to go find Finn."

"That's… well… okay," sighed Kurt, as Puck ran off, _Talk about unexpected news._

"What's with Noah running around like crazy?" asked Rachel, sitting down.

"I guess Shelby wants to talk to him and Quinn, but he's too distracted," sighed Kurt, he looked up as Rachel's fork clanged on the tray, _Shit._

"My… my mom?" asked Rachel, her eyes wide, "She's… back?"

"Ohm…yeah," said Kurt, grabbing Rachel's hand before she bolted.

.=.=.

Dave groaned at Booty Camp that night, between Puck's chatter… his legs hurting… the awkward tension… and Rachel's apparent tryout with some Shelby women…. Who Puck was talking about. He saw Kurt glaring at Blaine and decided to put off questioning everyone about Shelby and walked over to where Kurt stood next to Puck. Mr. Schuster and Mike were warming up with Finn.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" asked Dave, but suddenly everyone had started watching Finn, he followed their eyes.

"Oh shit, he's actually dancing," laughed Puck, Dave smirked at Puck's giddy attitude and rolled his eyes as Kurt looked confused at Puck's new idea of grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I did it! Holy… finally," beamed Finn as Dave joined in the cheering, for once.. Finn had danced a routine without injuring himself or others… and he'd done it well.

"I think this calls for a celebration," beamed Mr. Schuster, "How about we all head back to the choir room and clean some pianos."

"There's still spaghetti stuck in the one isn't there?" asked Mike as they headed out.

"Yeah," sighed Schuster.

"As I was saying, you okay?" asked Dave as they headed out, sliding his hand into Kurt's.

"Blaine has this idea that I would be more mad at him if he hadn't tried out for Tony… where the heck would he get that idea?" asked Kurt, Dave blanched at Kurt's confused face.

"Maybe… maybe he's right," said Dave with an ounce of hop.

"…. No he's not… trust me," sighed Kurt, resting his head on Dave's shoulder as they walked, "Who…"

"Who's Shelby?" asked Dave, he needed to change this topic now, it was suddenly quite as they entered the choir room, _Wrong topic change, shit._

"She adopted Beth," said Puck with a shrug, "She's Rachel's mom."

**TBC**


	6. The Cost of Friendship

**A/N: **On before tonight's episode… Score!

**.**

**Accepted**

**Chapter 6**

**The Cost of Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Dave sighed as he tossed his keys in the bowel by the entry of the Berry house…. Ohm his house too, he smirked at that thought. He sighed, how the hell was he going to figure his way out of this one… if Kurt found out he'd be pissed… _maybe if I tell him… _Dave's thoughts trailed off as Rachel slid passed him and headed directly to her bedroom versus heading in the kitchen like they normally did where Hiram and Leroy would leave notes or snacks. He rubbed the back of his neck before finally giving in and walking after her, if he didn't ask now… she would knock on his door in the middle of the night to explain it.

"Hey Rach?" asked Dave as he trotted down the steps towards her closed door, he knocked slightly, "Rachel?"

"I'm fine David, I just want some time alone," came Rachel's voice with a sigh, but he heard the crack.

"Okay so we both know that ain't true…. Come on?" asked Dave, his hand on the knob, "I'm gonna come in."

"Fine," she sighed and Dave opened the door and peeked inside, he tried to avoid going in her bedroom, _Kurt's right… this room does look like Hobby Holly and Strawberry Shortcakes bedroom._

"So, what's up?" asked falling onto Rachel's bed where she was wiping her face on her sleeve fiercely, "Stop it…"

"I'm just… I'm being silly that's all…. I didn't think she'd have this effect on me, you know… " said Rachel.

"Is it just her being there or…. What?" asked Dave, as Rachel's head fell on his shoulder.

"No," said Rachel, wiping her face again, "Yes… it's not just that, it's just… when I was younger I had these.. these perfect visions of who my mom might be and when I met her, there would be this instant connection… and there wasn't…. I feel like I got cheated…. She got her dream daughter in the end… and I still… all I got was regret. Then she just shows up again, just when she'd finally out of my head…"

"It's fucked up," said Dave, as Rachel's tears fell, "But…"

"What?" asked Rachel with a loud sniff.

"You have a lot more than most you know," said Dave, with a sigh, "You have Leroy and Hiram… You've got your friends, your boyfriend, your talents…. A lot of people don't have that Rachel. You got cheated a mom, sure… but…. You still won."

"…. Kurt's right," smiled Rachel after a few silent seconds, "You are really good with words… thank you, David."

"You're welcome," smiled Dave, messing her hair slightly, "Now come on… I'm thinking we surprise Leroy and Hiram with lasagna…"

"You know what, David," smiled Rachel as they headed out of her room, "You forgot someone…. You."

"What about me, Rach?" asked Dave, he'd said friends… yeah he had.

"My brother," beamed Rachel, taking her opportunity to dive on his back.

"Ah! Hobbit attack!" yelled Dave, as he piggy backed up the stairs with a laughing Rachel.

**.=.=.**

The next week was a blur to Dave, okay, it was more like a blurry hell, he was glad it was Friday. There was no football game or hockey game this Saturday so he didn't have to spend it in the stands watching Finn, Puck, and the others on the field, or on the ice. Not to mention next weekend was getting closer to Halloween and there was plans that Wright was throwing a huge costume party, Dave was hoping he could get some of New Direction to go. Well that was his plan for next weekend, this weekend he would be in recovery. With the baby drama, Quinn's curious return the other day, Puck's on edge attitude, the whole Tony debacle, Kurt's angst, and Finn's….. wait, he looked around, he hadn't really talked to Finn this week. He looked down the hall, on his way to Spanish.

"Man, I'm screwed," said Mike coming up beside him, Dave was glad Mike had decided to go back into Spanish class, it meant more people to talk too.

"What's up?" asked Dave, as Dave spotted Finn, who was in deep conversation with Puck.

"I got an A- man…. My parents are going to kill me," said Mike, as he plopped in his spot.

.=.=.

Kurt sighed as he walked down the hallway to his class; his mind was running wild for sure. He had decided it would be the best thing to do… to just tell Blaine that he was okay with the whole Tony thing, it wasn't worth putting added pressure on a friendship. _Like with Mercedes and Rachel… _ thought Kurt, he needed to figure out a way to smooth the growing friction between the two of them. Speaking of friction, he glared at Brittany as she walked passed and instantly regretted it as he saw he brief smile falter and her face set in a frown. _God, it such a stupid debate…._

"Hey Brittany," sighed Kurt, spinning around and walking back towards the Cheerio, "I'm sorry about all this…"

"I'm not," said Brittany, Kurt's wasn't sure where this was going," I'm glad it did, it just helped strengthen my campaign, it proved a point. That all men are the same regardless of their dolphin status… you see me as a threat because of who I am, you assumed I was too stupid to even have a fair shot at this, but in reality… your only mad because I proved I could hold my own Kurt… I mean I love you, but it's really pathetic to apologize just to make me lighten my running."

"I…I, what?" asked Kurt, what the heck had just happened, "I.. no, I was going to say… you know what… nevermind… this is ridiculous… it's a stupid campaign, it's not like it even matters."

"Then drop out," said Brittany, "That way it would save you from the disappointment and help our friendship…"

"…. Oh… my… god, you were just trying to guilt me out so you could win!" snapped Kurt, this was something he'd expect from…, "Santana told you to say that didn't she?"

"Why does everyone assume I can't come up with stuff like this on my own… I'm not stupid, Kurt," snapped Brittany.

"I just… wow," said Kurt, turning away and headed to the class he was going to be late for anyways.

How had that just happened, he'd meant to try and fix the situation.. only to delve into a whole new layer. He couldn't believe this, why was everyone being so… so… so idiotic. First the whole Finn thing, which was now fixed… then this growing anxiety with Rachel and Mercedes… and now…. This…. Brittany… Brittany S. Pierce…. Had managed to stun, outwit, and all but mentally bitch slap their friendship, all over Senior President. How could this get any worse… 

"…. Kurt… please don't be mad, but with this whole Mercedes' thing… I was thinking… of maybe running too," said Rachel as he sat down next to her in Study Hall.

"….. I stand corrected," said Kurt, evacuating his seat and deciding that maybe sitting by Brett wasn't such a bad idea.

**TBC**


	7. Hopes and Dreams

**Accepted**

**Chapter 7**

**Hopes and Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dave sat with Finn outside the school that Monday, the relaxing weekend Dave had hoped for had given him the finger…. Finn had gotten it too, but more or less Dave was currently thinking about his situation… which he guessed was pretty much the same. Rachel and Kurt. The Mercedes vs. Rachel fight had gone down and Mercedes had left their team for Shelby's… as screwed up as that was… it was far worse between Rachel and Kurt. Kurt had become withdrawn and distant towards everyone, including Finn and Dave…. There was nothing like trying to hug your boyfriend and him maneuvering out of your arms with some excuse about doing something else. The result had been Dave glaring at Rachel all through Breadstix at dinner on Saturday. That led to Rachel's busts of small dramatic speeches about how she had a right to run, every ten minutes after that… which ended up with her wondering off to reassure herself.

"How long until they breakdown or kill one of us?" asked Dave, with a sigh.

"Rachel will kill me first… because… I'm telling her to drop out," sighed Finn, "I mean it was her idea for Kurt to run and then she does this…. Kurt's not as solid as everyone seems to think he is…. He gets these… bursts of emotions at random moments… Rachel says it's because he bottles it up.."

"… I locked her out of my room," said Dave, he was trying to hold the conversation but his mind was picturing Kurt's face back when they'd gone to give him a surprise birthday party last year and he'd found Kurt sitting at the piano.

"….. she knows where the crowbars are," sighed Finn, "Well Kurt's probably done talking to Bieste so I should head to the car… so you can.. Intercept him."

Dave gave Finn a grateful smile as the taller teen headed towards the Cadillac casually. Dave looked towards the school trying to see if Kurt was coming but he wasn't sure what to say or do…. He was mostly afraid of doing the wrong thing… he'd been wrong about Kurt's feelings on Blaine going for Tony… he'd been a great friend that week, but a horrible boyfriend. For some reason when something small like that happened it was like he was walking on egg shells, but he knew he wasn't…. but it didn't stop the feeling. He saw the glass doors open and Kurt come out texting on his phone, Dave chuckled as his phone went off when Kurt put his down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Dave, causing Kurt to jump.

"Damn it Dave!" yelled Kurt, "You scared the crap out of me."

"I was waiting for you to get done so I could talk to you at some point this week," sighed Dave as Kurt sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry.. God I probably said like three sentences to you since Friday… It's just with the whole Rachel thing and Mercedes' new boyfriend feeding her new ideas… it's just been hectic and …." Dave kissed Kurt gently on the lips, causing the countertenor to trail off.

"It's fine… but you need to breath yourself, you know," said Dave with a small shrug as he pulled away from the kiss, he didn't want too, but it wasn't an appropriate time for a make-out.

"I know," smiled Kurt, and Dave smirked as Kurt took a deep breath and smiled a little brighter, "I am going to get this whole drama out of my head and work on my campaign tonight… and tomorrow I am going to cheer you on at your game."

"…. Will you wear my jersey?" asked Dave, he tried to sound casual but more or less he was hopeful.

"…. No, I'd look like an idiot," said Kurt, Dave's heart sunk a little but it was lessened by the red on Kurt's cheeks.

"Please?" asked Dave, more intrigued by the tint going deeper on Kurt's face as it spread to his ears.

"No.." chuckled Kurt as Dave edged closer, brow raised, "Can't I just come and scream your name?"

"…." Dave blinked at the last statement, trying to keep his mind from going to the gutters, "Well…"

"Oh my god, you know what I meant," said Kurt, Dave lost his train of thought and burst out laughing as Kurt's face turned a brilliant cherry and used his hand to cover it, "If we can erase that three seconds, I'll wear your jersey."

"No.. no I'm going to keep that moment," smirked Dave.

.

.

.

Kurt sighed as he sat on the floor, campaign buttons galore. He had just gotten off the phone with Mercedes, glad that they were once again on speaking terms. He idly pushed his poster around with his fingers. It just seemed like everything was smacking him in the face this year. Like all of his plans for his great senior year, was back handing him. He let out a deep breath as he picked up the pins Rachel had helped him make. It wasn't that he thought she had an extreme chance of winning against him, it was the fact she was simply running in general. Even when she'd landed the lead, _Mercedes should have got it, _thought Kurt, she had been amazing. _Why is everyone always afraid of hurting Rachel's feelings? _Nobody ever seemed to give a second thought of how everyone else felt about things. Like how he felt like shit, betrayed, hurt… defeated.

"Get a hold of yourself Kurt, you can still win. You're ahead of Brittany and Rachel hasn't even begun her campaign," smiled Kurt to himself, as he looked in the mirror, "You can do this."

His smile faltered a little, his mind racing, _maybe I should drop out. _No. He wasn't going too, Rachel had to learn that she couldn't always get her way. He needed this or he could kiss his school goodbye and get stuck in Ohio forever. He knew Rachel would get in, even if she didn't have all the credentials, but **he **needed them more.

"Hey bro, did you want to go get some ice cream with me?" asked Finn, leaning in the doorway, Kurt smiled at him, "Hey… you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt shook his head a little, he felt his eyes sting a little, "Ice cream? No… I'm good, thanks though."

"Oh… okay," smirked Finn, Kurt noticed it took him a little longer to leave his doorstep.

"Finn?" asked Kurt, he felt his stomach turn, "Who… who are you voting for?"

"…. I ohm… I don't know," sighed Finn, Kurt felt his stomach drop, but smiled at Finn.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you chose," chuckled Kurt, wondering if he tried too, would Finn vote for him.

"I know," smiled Finn, "You sure about the ice cream?"

"No, it'll spoil dinner," shrugged Kurt, "Are you going to… Rachel's for dinner?"

"…. Yeah," it felt awkward as Finn replied, like there was a box in front of their normal communications.

"Oh, well, have fun," said Kurt with a smile, his stomach twisted and his chest felt like it stung.

"Ohm… see you… later," said Finn, Kurt could tell he was trying to end the conversation, so he just nodded and waited for Finn to shut the door.

It was instant the moment the door clicked, the emotions tore through Kurt. It was no longer just small pieces of his current problems but all of them, and a part of him knew it was just his mind reading too much into it, but that part was silenced as the pressure broke through. Blaine and the school play, he knew he should be happy for his friend, but all he could think is how he'd wished Blaine had stayed at Dalton. Mercedes on Shelby's team instead of in New Directions, he felt like they were worlds apart versus just a few rooms… but that feeling had started a long time ago, it just hadn't hit him yet…. Brittany running against him had hurt at first but Rachel was like a boulder smashing over his head.

It was like all their plans for New York together had twisted and he felt as alone as he had Sophomore year… like he couldn't count on anyone…. Like there was no one…. Then Finn. Finn's comment had been to make him feel better, he knew that, but their conversations had dwindled since Rachel's big announcement, it was like…. Like it was that last feather of emotions that had broken his back. _Who am I kidding… No one even likes me…. _

Kurt heard his own sob before he realized he'd been crying since the door had closed. He avoided looking at the mirror, but it was too late, he looked like he felt. Scared. Useless. Defeated. Ordinary. He kicked the campaign pins as he got up from his chair and reached for the binder on his shelf.

The brilliantly decorated cover almost made him stop and think, but he tore it open and ripped out the purple folder that held everything about his colleges in general and moved to tear it, but the image of New York stopped him as he sat on his bed and stared at it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he was being silly… irrational. _No. No I am not giving up…. I can do this. _

"I can do this…. I will make it to New York even if Rachel wins the stupid class election. I **will. **Nobody hates me…. Finn will vote for Rachel, but I will be fine….. My friends will vote for me… they will," said Kurt glad his sobs had broken down into slight sharp intakes of air as he got up and decided to head downstairs and make dinner before Carol came home.

"I'm not voting for Rachel," Kurt jumped as he opened the door and a red eyed Finn stood there, "I would never do that too you."

"Finn, I don't want you to choose between me and Rachel… I'll… I will get over it… she's your girlfriend," Kurt froze a little as Finn pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt, you're my brother," Kurt half smiled but he really need to get out of this hug before he started crying again, "I know you would be fine with it, but I wouldn't…. I don't want to hear you cry…"

"You could not creepily stand outside my door and listen," said Kurt, he really needed to end this pity party before he cracked.

"Kurt," sighed Finn, pulling away too look at him, Kurt looked away, "I don't think you realize that you're my brother and Rachel's my girlfriend… I love her, but… you're… your more important to me, okay?"

"O… kay," sighed Kurt, that did it, the tears came again.

**TBC**


	8. Of Leprechauns and Jerseys

**A/N: **Sorry I have been swamped, but here's an update.

.

**A/N: **Last chapter I delved into a Kurt emotional breakdown… to be honest it was based on what happened to me my senior year… I've always kind of related to Kurt, but so far this season… I feel even more in depth with the character.

.

.

.

**Accepted **

**Chapter 8**

**Of Leprechauns and Jerseys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurt sighed as he walked down the hallways, glancing at the posters, he was waiting for Rachel's face to pop up out of nowhere. He still held hope he could win simply by holding some of the male votes. It sounded terrible and sexist, but there were still guys in this school who would prefer a guy to a girl as class president, gay or not. So when he walked around the corner and saw a poster, not of Rachel, but of a very familiar hockey player he froze. Froze as said poster was being hung up by some of the football guys even, he took a slow breath and closed his eyes, _please just let this be a freaking nightmare, I can't handle this…. _

"Sup Homo… I mean, Hummel," Kurt's eyes shot open as he heard the slushie tossing Hockey players' voice.

"Your running… Rock?" asked Kurt, he tried not to familiarize himself with the mullets… they kind of creeped him out… and he was afraid he'd snap and just attack their hair with scissors if he got too close… oh and the majority were pretty much assholes.

"Yup… you see there was just way to much estrogen up in here so I thought I'd jump it…. I mean, the guys should have someone to vote for….. three girls isn't much of a choice," Kurt couldn't stop the glare, he was growing weary of being 'One of the girls.' He smirked.

"Your right, that's not much of a choice… they're going to be glad I'm running, thanks for the help," smirked Kurt, turning on his heel and heading out of the area before the insult clicked in Rock's head, he just hoped he was as slow as some of the football players had been.. well pretended.

"Good one Hummel, let's see how your tune changes tonight," replied Rock, Kurt kept walking; he wasn't going to help ruin what was a near perfect comeback at the hockey player by retorting to an ill placed threat.

.

.

=.=.

.

.

Dave stretched as he relaxed in his Geography class, it was the one class besides choir he had with Kurt and most of the time they spent talking, which for some reason had been rare… well Dave knew the reason but still. Kurt sat down, Dave glanced at the tight lipped expression on a small edged smile… followed up with uncertain eyes and sighed. _So much for casual hang time… _He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Brittany darted in between them a wild look in her eyes. Kurt and Dave shared a concerned glance before looking at their blonde friend.

"A Leprechaun moved into my spare bedroom," said Brittany, with a wide grin, "I need help finding his pot of gold, you in?"

"….. Brittany… did a raccoon get into your house again?" asked Kurt with a sigh, Dave wanted to voice his concern at _again, _but stayed silent.

"No… he sounds like one and he told me he was… at first I was trying to avoid him because I wasn't sure if he would attack me or not… but he told me he's friendly and…"

"Did you let Patches in again…. You know that his friends sometimes follow," said Kurt.

"You've let the homeless man from the grocery store into your house?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"He has a very nice voice and I felt like we should assist less fortunate Glee members… but then he started wearing my underwear and I kind of had to kick him out," shrugged Brittany, Dave had no response, but a lot of concerned thoughts, "Yeah, his names Rory… He wears his hear… kinda like you Kurt, and he dresses like… Mr. Schuster from Sophomore year… But the thing is… only I can see him."

"Ah.. there it is," said Kurt, Dave was really lost, _just when I thought I'd figured out all the gleeks…. This shit happens, _"Britt, boo… did you take your meds?"

"Yeah," said Brittany, Kurt sighed, "Well except the purple ones… they taste like purple. And not yummy like purple crayons."

.

.

.=.=.

.

.

"Did you know that Brittany thinks there is a Leprechaun living in her house," said Dave as he sat next to Blaine.

"… I… have no follow up for that statement," said Blaine putting his pencil down, "However… I talked to an old friend this weekend."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"Well, you know my old school… well there was one other gay guy there… and when I transferred to Dalton we kind of… had a fall out… anyways, you won't believe this…. He's a Warbler now, he transferred to Dalton this year," beamed Blaine, "It's so crazy, I guess it had nothing to do with the douches from our school, sounds lame but he said he gained a reputation… no idea for what…"

"Whoa… whoa.. by elaborate I meant you could've have literally stopped at 'gay guy from old school' and I would have been fine…. What's his name?" asked Dave taking out his notebook and doodling.

"Sebastian, he's really awesome… and he had this great idea…" Blaine was cut off by the teacher clearing his throat, "I'll tell you more at Booty Camp."

The class seemed to dwindle on, Dave doodled a tiny version of his glee teammates at the start… not… he'd somehow turned them into monsters and ghouls just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at the phone under the table and opened the text from Kurt. He smirked at the lazy text, normally Kurt wrote novels.

'**I'm bored babe…. I hate study hall, there so useless if you finish your actual classwork. :( '**

Dave texted back quickly.

'**Agreed baby, Chems killin me. I finished my papr… just sittin here… bored.'**

Dave went back to giving Rachel fangs and a cape as he waited for the response. It didn't take long at all.

'**This choir rooms awfully lonely all by myself.'**

"Hmm, I thought he was in study hall," muttered Dave with a shrug, about to tell Kurt to go to the computer lab instead, but Blaine cleared his throat and gave him a confused look, it took Dave 3.5 seconds for it to click and he shoved his phone in his pocket gave Blaine a slight glare as the Junior rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Gauns, I finished my paper and work questions.. for like the next three chapters, can I go work on my glee club music in the choir room?" asked Dave as he managed to make it to the desk quietly.

"Go ahead," said Mr. Gauns with a shrug.

"Thanks," beamed Dave, he didn't miss brow wag Blaine gave him as he went out the door.

.

.

.=.=.

.

.

Dave opened the door to the choir room quietly and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room for a brief second, trying to find where Kurt was, only to have two arms snake around his neck from behind, he smirked and grabbed Kurt's arms and leaned forward, causing the countertenor to loose his ground.

"Hey!" snapped Kurt, but Dave heard the laugh in his voice.

"Come with me, my beautiful Esmeralda, I shall take you to my chapel," said Dave in a mock voice as he limped towards the piano, the result was a snort of laughter from his boyfriend who had decided to cling to him now.

"Dave knock it off or I'm going to have some really weird dreams," smirked Kurt, "Oh I regret that I helped Rachel convince you to watch Black and White movies."

"No you regret the fact it wasn't torture for me…" laughed Dave letting Kurt off his back and turning around, and kissing Kurt lightly, "How are you today?"

"Honestly or pre-make out response?" asked Kurt, as Dave leaned his forehead on his own.

".. honestly?" asked Dave, as Kurt pulled him to sit next to him at the piano.

"Your little hockey friend is running… and to be honest he's more competition then either Brittany or Rachel," said Kurt, who sighed, "You must be sick of this who campaign…"

"Honestly… yeah… you're so worried about all of this; you haven't even done anything active in it…. You're worried that Brittany's rally was the votes for all the girls. Then you're upset Rachel decided to run, and Rock… he's an idiot, but still… You haven't really done anything but hand out pins and posters yet, babe… Do something… show them your serious… Have a pep rally… something," said Dave, he stopped ranting, hoping Kurt wouldn't freak, he ginned after a few long awkward moments.

"Oh my god… you're right… I need to show them I'm serious," said Kurt, jumping up, "Maybe I should have a… a party… like a themed party…."

"….. I was thinking a rally…. It's safer…"

"Halloween is coming up… this is perfect! I could throw a huge Halloween party and I can use that time to toss out some idea to the class…" Kurt was ranting, Dave's eyes shot open.

"Kurt.. actually… I think… a rally.. at school… with supervision and authority figures is best," said Dave, he really seemed to be struggling getting his point across.

"Your brilliant, hun," smiled Kurt, his lips slamming into Dave's.

"Kurt…" Dave's attempt at correcting Kurt decided to go jump off a cliff as Kurt sat back down… on Dave's lap.

Dave had pretty much lost all focus actually. Kurt's legs were all but encircling Dave's waist, and Kurt had taken charge of their make-out session. Not that Dave was complaining at all. Kurt's mind was on a high. The thoughts and ideas were swimming, but the thoughts faded as he felt Dave's hand slide over his left butt cheek and give a light squeeze. Kurt couldn't help but let out a light moan as his legs clamped tighter around Dave's middle. Kurt began to nip his way down Dave's jaw line as Dave slid his hand to slide a little under the hem of Kurt's jeans. Kurt remembered where they were and that they only had two minutes just as his own hands had managed to slid halfway under Dave's shirt.

"Dave… oh… okay… crap, the bells gonna…" Kurt gasped as Dave bit his earlobe.

"Kurt.. can you… wear the jersey tonight, please," said Dave, nipping Kurt's ear as his hand slid across the bit of flesh he'd found near the hem of Kurt's pants.

"There hideous…." Gasped Kurt as Dave shifted at a different angle, apparently his leg had started falling asleep, "OhMyGod…"

"Shit," gasped Dave, both froze at the new movement, reality seemed to flash back at them.

"They guys… there going to be here," said Kurt clearing his throat and sliding back, reluctantly off Dave's lap.

"Yeah…" said Dave, he smirked though at Kurt's face, apparently trying to think if something gross, Dave knew he should too, but, "Babe… please?"

"What?" asked Kurt, giving off a slight sigh of annoyance.

"Wear my jersey," said Dave, kissing Kurt's neck again.

"I will not…" Dave bit near Kurt's collar bone, which earned a sharp response that almost caused Dave to jump, "Okay… okay just… just stop…. The last thing we need is…"

"Sup lovebirds, don't mind me," said Puck walking passed them and plopping in a seat, "No seriously, by all means, continue this is a movie I've been dying to see."

"Noah… must you be such a…. nevermind," said Kurt, quickly closing his eyes and trying to picture something upsetting, he needed to kill the other emotions that were raging through him.

"Did we miss it… damn it Puck, you were supposed to wait outside the door so we could watch from the window," scoffed Santana, "You're getting as bad as Finn's cockblocking."

"Blaine… did you text everyone?" asked Dave as Blaine came casually walking in.

"Yeah," said Blaine with a small smirk, "Anyways…. Sebastian."

**TBC**


	9. Adventures, Alcohol, and RunIns

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of update, don't worry I actually have a few days off this month so I'll be able to update… now for getting my freaking artwork on.

**Accepted**

**Chapter 9**

**Adventures, Alcohol, and Run-Ins**

"Is there anything your family can't do?" asked Dave as he sat at the Hummel-Hudson's kitchen table, "I mean, seriously… you dad is running against Sue for Congress… that's…. that's…"

"Dangerous," sighed Kurt, Dave blinked and saw Kurt's worry, "I mean, yeah… if he wins… great, but Sue will make his life a living hell and I don't want him getting stressed out or…."

"Kurt, your dad will be fine, I mean seriously think about it? Your dad's tough**. **Sue won't stand a chance," smirked Dave, grabbing Kurt's hand and running his thumb across Kurt's knuckles in a soothing way.

"Still, you know she's crazy and…"

"Crazy yeah, but think about it… Sue can't win at everything…. That's insane… and your dad is pretty crazy too you know… I mean anyone would be after spending so much time with you," smirked Dave, causing Kurt to give him a mock glare and whack at his arm.

"I'll remember that next time you want some alone time," said Kurt with an eye roll as he looked at the clock, "Is it really that early?"

"Yup… Finn's at football practice for another hour and the house is all empty… and silent…" Dave was cut off by Kurt kissing him softly on the lips before smirking and pulling away.

"I'm hungry," said Kurt, yanking open the fridge and pulling out some food, and grinning, "Did you want anything?"

"Ohm… nah…" Dave thought for a moment, "Did you wanna… I dunno… go out to eat?"

"I was more hoping you would stay for family dinner, because my family already expects it… and you'd help me cook," beamed Kurt, holding up a box of noodles.

"Seriously? Family Dinner?" asked Dave, he took a deep breath, he'd eaten over before but never on family night… this was… huge, Dave beamed, "What are we making babe?"

An hour later Kurt watched Dave finish the sauce with a sigh as they finished their pasta dishes and shoved the miracle whip cake in the oven. Kurt was in a pretty good mood right now, even though he was still mentally freaking out about his dad running against Sue…. Last Friday's breadstix incident was just the beginning and there was no telling what chaos Sue could possibly inflict this Saturday at the musical. He put down the bowl of frosting and smirked at Dave, who let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"How's the frosting taste?" asked Dave, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's unsanitary to taste test the frosting," sighed Kurt.

"So… the chocolate on your face is just what…. Splatter?" asked Dave, Kurt quickly wiped his mouth, "Smooth."

"Yes," said Kurt giving his most innocent look.

"I'm so sure… it just happened to get around your mouth… interesting," smirked Dave, Kurt thought for a moment before biting his lip and sliding over towards Dave and pulling his hand away from the sauce spoon.

"Want a taste?" asked Kurt leaning towards Dave.

"Don't mind if I do," said Dave with an eyebrow waggle, Kurt beamed as he leaned closer only for Dave to detour towards the bowl.

"Hey!" said Kurt, with a groan as Dave smirked at him, "You know what, fine… choose the frosting over me."

"I'd never choose frosting over you," smiled Dave as he kissed Kurt softly, "Unless it was coconut."

"Whatever," smirked Kurt as he pulled Dave back into a deeper kiss than the last.

"I don't know if I'm hungry or aroused," both jumped away as Puck leaned in the doorway with Finn and Blaine.

"I'm hungry," sighed Finn, "Come on let's find your pants so you can take Blaine home."

"That is one of the strangest comments I've heard ten times since I got in Puck's car," said Blaine, with a smirk, "Shall I evacuate the area."

"Oh yes, because were about to turn this kitchen into a sexual oasis," said Kurt with an eye roll as Blaine sat down, "But now that there's time… who is this Sebastian Dave's spoke of?"

"He's a Warbler back at Dalton, he's pretty interesting… just he's extremely forward," said Blaine with a slight grimace, "But he's been all over the world and he's really cute."

"I'm gonna help Puck find his pants…. Wait… Why are his pants missing?" asked Dave as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Puck doesn't like pants," said Blaine and Kurt at the same time.

"Anyways," said Blaine, "So he asked me if I wanted to go to Scandals on the west side of Lima… and I was hoping you and Dave would go with me?"

"Scandals? That's a bit far from Westerville….. does he frequent there often?" asked Kurt, tasting more frosting.

"I guess…. I'm not sure I like him, I just really don't want to go with him alone and you know it would be fun and exciting… and new," smiled Blaine, "It's Wednesday…. Do you think, maybe?"

"What's Wednesday?" asked Dave as the guys came back down stairs.

"Blaine wants us to hit up Scandals so he can check out the new guy," smirked Kurt.

"Dude, can I come?" asked Puck quickly, Finn look confused, "Dude, come on… it is like the one place a total stud like me can get people to buy **me **drinks."

"Uh, well me and Rachel kind of got plans that night, or I'd be game," shrugged Finn, Kurt smirked, he knew Finn was just trying to not look awkward in this topic.

"Maybe Santana will want to come," shrugged Dave.

"Doesn't she still think everyone thinks she's straight?" asked Puck.

"Let her live in a delusional bubble of security…. I'm in," smirked Kurt.

"Great, I'll call my friend at the DMV and get us a couple fake ID's drafted up," beamed Puck.

.=.=.

Dave pulled up outside Scandals, Kurt yanking the keys out of his hands playfully as they all got out of the car. They'd managed to get a collective group together for their little outing as Blaine sent a final text to Sebastian and they headed towards the bar. Santana had actually consented to come and surprisingly Mike and Tina. Dave glanced at Mike, he'd seemed pretty down lately. He remembered Tina saying something in Glee about Mike's dad. He felt Kurt's hand slide in his as they walked into the entrance, Puck already a head of them and handing over his fake ID.

"Sup," smirked Puck as the guy glanced at all of theirs and sighed.

"Welcome to Drag Queen Wednesday, enjoy," he drawled on.

"It's not the scandalous save for their guys necking in the corner and the girls making out in a booth," shrugged Santana as she ordered a drink.

"Beer please," beamed Dave as he sat at the booth.

"Virgin Strawberry dacari please," smirked Kurt.

"Hey guys," beamed a tall guy in a striped shirt, relaxing his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Guys, this is Sebastian," beamed Blaine, "Sebastian; Kurt, Dave, Puck, Santana, Mike, and Tina…. Or according to their ID's…. Harold, Kevin, Corey, Jenny, Matt, and Leia…"

"Hot, I'm Ryan," beamed Sebastian, he glanced at Blaine, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh… sure," smirked Blaine as he grabbed a beer.

"One's pretty much Blaine's limit if I remember correctly," said Santana, "Boys gonna be acting like a fool…"

"Care to dance?" asked the blond on the other side of Dave.

"….. okay," shrugged Santana, heading out to the dance floor.

"Come on Mike, let's have some fun," beamed Tina, yanking him off the stool and towards the floor.

"You wanna dance babe?" asked Dave, putting his beer down.

"Sure… do you want to dance with us, Noah?" asked Kurt.

"Nah, I'm gonna look hot and get free drinks…. Thank you," smirked Puck as the bartender handed him a drink.

An hour later and a few hefty shots of drink the group was all over the place. More people had turned up including some pretty smoldering drag queens, and they music had turned into a really bad karaoke. Kurt knew the majority of the group was completely smashed, including his boyfriend who had taken to grabbing him in an awkward spin one in a while. At one spin in particular, bumping into a group of people dancing.

"Sorry," said Kurt and the other person, Kurt froze and looked at the blonde guy in front of him.

"Kurt?"

"…. Jeremiah?" asked Kurt, Dave froze his dancing and stared at his ex with wide eyes.

"Wow…" said Puck, who'd taken to dancing with a few drag queens, "Awkward…."

"Hey! Jeremiah!" beamed Blaine, wrapping his arm over the blonde's shoulder, "No time, long see….."

"… he's gone," sighed Santana as Blaine began to dance with Puck.

"What are you guys doing here…. How did you even get in?" asked Jeremiah, looking at the red faced Dave who's Kurt realized was nuzzling to hide behind him.

"Puck's got a friend at the DMV," smiled Kurt, he felt more than a little awkward right now.

"How are you?" asked Dave, who'd apparently found his voice.

"Great…. Just ohm… finished my final classes… got my Associates," shrugged Jeremiah, "You?"

"Ohm…. I got a Kurt," giggled Dave, it was at this point Kurt realized… Dave had enough to drink.

"Well…. Interesting," shrugged Jeremiah, glancing over towards Blaine, "Blaine's new boyfriend?"

"Horney McKreepants?" asked Puck, dancing by, "Nah."

"I'm pretty sure at this rate Puck and Blaine might hook up with Santana's blonde dance partner," said Kurt, "What brings you to Lima."

"My mom…. She ohm… just moved to Lima so I figured I'd stop by…. Turns out there's a gay bar," shrugged Jeremiah, just as Blaine's voice came over the karaoke machine.

"Kurt, your boyfriend and Blaine are going to make fools of themselves," said Tina, Mike smirked, "Let do it next."

"Attention Scandals….. we're gonna sing," beamed Blaine and a few people cat whistled, "Hit it….. dude…. With the machine."

"Somebody get this on camera," smirked Puck as Blaine took the lead.

'_Oh…_

_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right than aim for _

_My heart_…' Kurt snorted as Dave took over, both were doing some very well.. interesting moves.

'_If you feel like,_

_So take me away…_

_And make it okay._' Blaine joined in with Dave.

'_I swear I'll behave,_

_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_'

'_I put on a show,_

_Now I'm naked._

_You say I'm a kid,_

_My eagle is bared_,

_I don't give a shit_,' sand Blaine, just as he and Dave busted out into what might have been dirty dancing, bur Kurt kept snickering.

'_And it goes like this,_' sang Dave.

'_Take my be the tongue,_

_And I'll know you._

_Uh,_

_Kiss me to your drunk,_

_And I'll show you…_

_All the moves like Jagger,_

_I got those moves like Jagger._' It was about halfway to the song when Santana joined them and whistles started flying as the three danced like idiots.

'_So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe, Ooo,_

_Baby rub me right_,' sang Santana.

"Would you mind if Blaine and I left early?" asked Sebastian as he danced around Kurt to the finishing of Moves Like Jagger.

"Actually, yes…" Kurt glared, but before he could speak, Puck leaned on Sebastian.

"He's crashing at my house…. Cause like, we have school in the morning," smirked Puck, "So we should go soon…. Right?"

"Creep," muttered Jeremiah from where he stood next to Kurt still.

"He's right, we have to go soon…. Ohm… hey I know it's kind of awkward but ohm…. Lima is putting on West Side Story, maybe you'd like to catch a show?" asked Kurt, "Please."

"Ohm…. Maybe," said Jeremiah, Kurt could tell his unease, but it seemed hesitant as Dave spun Kurt around from behind ending their conversation.

"I got moves like jagger, yeah moves like jagger," sang Dave, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to keep you at four beers and no shots," said Kurt with a sigh as he yanked Dave with the others.

"Where did Sebastian go… I was gonna get action," said Blaine as Santana steered them out of the place.

"I'll give you action," snickered Puck, Kurt's brow shot up, "My sister got easy bake oven thing….. did you know a freaking light bulb makes cake…. CAKE…. And cookies…. We are gonna go to town at that shit tonight!"

"The thought of you two and an easy bake oven… hysterical," giggled Tina as they climbed into the back of the jeep.

"Kurt… can we come again," beamed Dave, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt got in the car.

"Unlikely," sight Kurt with a grimace.

"But… I wanna sing with you," pouted Dave, with a tired smile.

"We can sing in Glee together, hun," sighed Kurt.

"Okay," smiled Dave as he leaned against the window, "That's a promise."

**TBC**

Next Up…. Mash Off…. And I will be doing some Song Mashes myself…. Hope you'll like it.


	10. Abundantly Awkward

**Accepted**

**Chapter 10**

**Abundantly Awkward**

The week flew by fast and Dave was more than happy he had detoured Kurt's new ambition to throw a party to get more votes, that was probably not the best way for that. He was glad all the show chaos was over and done with so that drama could end… however…. The election drama was just beginning. If he wasn't hearing it at home and having Rachel ask him to make posters… then he was hearing it when he was with Kurt, it was kind of a buzz kill to be making out and have interrupted with an angry statement about Rachel. Thus led to this particular moment in Dave's bedroom….. mid make-out.

"Are you helping her make posters?" asked Kurt as Dave had been aiming to kiss Kurt's jawline.

"No," said Dave, hoping to rekindle the mood and moving back to Kurt's lips, which dodged his as Kurt sat up.

"I'm sure she's got her speech all finished and ready to go for this week's debate," sighed Kurt, "I wonder what her angle is?"

"I think she's more preoccupied with her and Finn's sex life," said Dave with a sigh.

"Her and Finn don't… what?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, Dave knew there was no turning this around now, "Finn didn't say….. Oh my god…. Are you serious?"

"Ohm yeah…. I guess opening night they well… had sex," said Dave, he really needed to figure out a way to pick his moments to bring up stuff like this.

"Wow," said Kurt eyes wide as he flopped backwards on the bed.

"They've been off and on for like two years Kurt, really it's not that shocking… what was shocking was Rachel's blatant statement about it…. I hope she doesn't keep doing that, because no one can enjoy breakfast when…"

"I think I'm more shocked that they didn't tell me… correction… Rachel didn't tell me. I can't believe her stupid ego for this election," Dave watched Kurt's angry face snap back on and decided that maybe now was a good time to make dinner.

Dave flopped on his bed later that night. Rachel was mad at him for telling Kurt about her and Finn's new status change in their relationship, but he wasn't too bothered by it. She'd get over it by Tuesday…. Thursday at the latest. Dave thought about getting ready for bed when his phone went off, he smirked at the ringtone and then groaned hoping Kurt wasn't going to continue his venting on Rachel's ego.

"Miss me baby?" smirked Dave.

"Always…. Anyways, I was wondering…. We should go do something this weekend. You have a game early Saturday…." Said Kurt casually.

"Do you think we could evade our friends… or what about your excitement at winning the election this Friday?" asked Dave, smiling.

"If I win," grumbled Kurt, "I'm not exactly the lead anymore…"

"That doesn't mean anything, I personally know that 10% of our class didn't even vote on the polls…. If even half that votes for you than you'll win… just stay positive."

"I am, don't worry, but I also have to be reasonable….. It's not even about NYADA anymore, it's just principle…. I just need something in my speech to point out if they elect me I'll try and help in ending bullying and school violence…. But it's just… complicated," responded Kurt, Dave could picture him scrunching up his face in deep thought.

"Take a break… stop stressing… what are you doing?" asked Dave, trying to change the subject.

"I was reading, but the speech wouldn't leave my thoughts so…. I'm on my laptop," said Kurt.

"What were you reading?" asked Dave, hoping to get the conversation away from the speeches in fear more Rachel venting would follow, he felt practically useless in those situations.

"A book…"

"Clearly… what's it about?"

"…. It's a romance…" coughed Kurt, Dave smirked.

"Really? What kind of romance?" asked Dave, curiosity peeked.

"A mature romance," he knew Kurt's face was probably pink by the sound of his voice.

"Anything good?" asked Dave.

"It's a fireman rescue romance… the guy, Chad saves Alex and Alex end up staying at his place… needless to say the two start getting down and dirty," said Kurt, Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Fireman kink?" asked Dave with a small chuckle.

"No… just… it has a good plot," said Kurt with a small chuckle, "Can I ask you something?"

"Like what?" asked Dave.

"…. Do you ever think of.. getting dirty?" asked Kurt, Dave felt his face go hot a little.

"You mean us, right?" asked Dave, that was an easy answer, _every freaking other second_.

"Obviously? Don't you just think about tearing each other's clothes off and just, doing it?" asked Kurt, Dave couldn't help but smirk.

"Babe, the real question is when don't I?" asked Dave.

"I really want to try something?" asked Kurt, Dave suddenly felt a little taken aback, "How about phone sex? Do you ever think about that?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dave, sitting up, alert, _Is he serious?_

"Ohm… do you know how to start?" asked Kurt after a few seconds, and Dave laughed, "David, seriously not helping?"

"No, it's just, that was so fucking cute," said Dave, and honestly it had been, he stopped laughing.

"You start…" said Kurt after a few seconds and Dave paled, how was he going to start this.

"Okay babe," smirked Dave, his mind switching in the blink of an eye, it wasn't hard to fantasize about his boyfriend, "I slide my hand under your shirt and caress your soft skin as I bite your lip in deep kisses…"

"Wow," came a third voice, Dave heard Kurt breathing stop and his own hand retracted from where it had been going, "Don't stop on my accord, please continue."

"PUCK GET THE HELL OFF THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kurt, Dave held his phone away from him as the sound of Finn yelling at Puck in the background joined in, "Oh my god David, I'll call you back after I kill Noah Puckerman."

Dave had decided after an hour Kurt may have actually killed Puck and was trying to hide the body, it was both concerning and amusing. He glanced at the clock with a yawn as he climbed into bed, school was going to be chaos tomorrow; politics, glee, and not to mention the hallway hostility between the Troubletones and the New Directions, it was just down right idiotic… He heard tapping at his window and looked up at the ceiling to see a familiar pair of blue green eyes staring at him.

"Babe, what in the hell, it's nearly midnight?" asked Dave as he stood on his bed and opened the window letting Kurt slide in.

"I figured you've snuck into my room at night, so why not," chuckled Kurt, as he closed the window and Dave went to get off the bed but Kurt stopped his foot from touching the ground but wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and kissing him a little harder than Kurt normally started. Dave wasn't complaining.

"Someone's frisky, damn," chuckled Dave as Kurt caused them to fall back on the bed.

"A little," laughed Kurt, kissing Dave again.

Dave let his hand slide under Kurt's shirt carelessly and writhed in Kurt's light moan. He helped Kurt ditch his jacket and jumped at the opportunity to flip them over so Kurt was under him. Dave felt Kurt's legs wrap around him, loving the friction as they, well… dry humped Dave supposed. Although his breath caught in his already slight pants as he felt Kurt's hand sliding under the rim of his jeans and down along his abdomen.

"Kurt," said Dave quickly, pulling back a little, it wasn't that he wanted to stop this, _god no, _he really wanted to see where this would go, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just got a little into it," said Kurt, shaking his head, and sitting up.

"No, it's just, " Dave trailed off, and grimaced, _Why can't I just get over that and enjoy this, _"I… I don't think we should… here… now… it's just."

"No, you're right, it's fine…. It's a school night, we're in here with Rachel like three steps away, it was crazy," laughed Kurt, Dave saw his cheeks were flush.

"You know I want too, it's just…" Dave was worried he may have kicked Kurt in the ego or something.

"No, I'm fine, really David… Really, you make perfect sense," said Kurt holding up his hands, Dave saw this as a signal that he was in the clear, it was silent for a while, "Did… you still want to.."

Dave didn't need for Kurt to ask if they wanted to continue their make-out session. Changing their relationship level was one thing, but ditching a heavy make-out session with his boyfriend, would just be fucking crazy. Dave smiled as Kurt had no trouble falling back into their lip-lock session.

"Hey David... OH!" said Rachel opening the door, then closing it quickly, "Sorry!"

"Okay… now the mood's dead," sighed Kurt, pulling away from Dave, who was staring at the door, _ I thought I locked that?_

**TBC**


	11. Dodge Ball, Blood, and Slander

**A/N: **Okay I was trying to go along with the series, but now I want to get this going so I'm not waiting around anymore.

**Accepted**

**Chapter 11**

**Dodge Ball, Blood, and Slander**

Kurt stormed down the hallway of McKinley angrily, _The nerve of that insane dictator like… GRR, _was all Kurt's mind could think of as he tore into Sue Sylvester's office. He normally held a line of both respect in fear for the women, it wavered to either side depending on the situation. But all he could feel now was pure anger. He vented before he even could figure out what he was saying but his mind slowed as she began her onslaught of counter arguing.

"Porcelain, you should know the only way to get ahead in politics is by tossing crap about your opponent… Why do you think Brittany's votes are higher and yours aren't… you're not going to win with your squeaky clean campaign of yours."

.=.=.

Dave was pretty sure he was about to fall asleep as Ms. Corkran wrote on the blackboard, it was boring beyond belief… yet… as he looked over at Puck, he seemed completely focused. Dave raised an eyebrow as he and Finn were apparently thinking the same thing, because he felt Finn nudge his arm and he turned to look.

"What?" asked Dave, who took a moment to notice the unconscious Blaine next to Puck as he looked at Finn.

"What's with Puck? He looks like he's actually taking notes," said Finn, watching as Puck scribbled something down again.

"Not a clue," said Dave, then after a moment, "How are you holding up on this election thing?"

"I'm voting for Kurt… but don't tell Rachel, I mean he is my brother…. I can't not vote for him," said Finn with a sigh, "I hate this year."

"Kind of a huge hit when the year just started," said Dave with a furrowed brow.

"It's just…." Dave saw Finn's eyes flicker for a second, Dave was both inclined to ask if he was okay or to just stop the conversation… Dave was pretty sure is Finn freaked out in class… well it wouldn't go over well.

"Did you want to go off campus for lunch?" asked Dave, hoping to clear the air and hint at a more appropriate time for Finn to rant.

"Uh.. sure, yeah," said Finn after a few seconds, Dave hoped he'd gotten the hint as he looked back towards where Puck was still entranced by the subject and where Blaine had officially nodded off.

"Puck, can you hit Disney over there before he gets yelled at," said Dave leaning towards Puck, who looked shocked that there was someone next to him.

"Uh, yeah… Anderson… wake the hell up," said Puck, nudging Blaine a little harder than he probably intended.

"Ow, the heck," said Blaine, sitting up; Dave snorted at how fast Blaine opened his notebook and began writing… speaking of which.

"Finn, can I copy your notes?" asked Dave.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Finn with a grimace.

.=.=.

Dodge ball. Kurt shuttered at the thought. He'd been more than a little skeptical when Finn had storming to their lunchroom table followed by Rory and a confused Dave and announced it was Troubletones versus New Directions dodge ball style after school and before everyone's practices. Kurt had all kinds of flashbacks to the horror that had been middle school gym class in which he had sharp tuned memories of Puck, Finn, and Azimio attacking him… however it made him feel less frightened at the memory… they were on the same team this time. Still.

"Finn, this is crazy," sighed Kurt, as he walked passed him and sat down to tie his shoes.

"No, Kurt, this is glee war," said Finn cleaning his whistle, a part of him wondered what the hell had gone down between Finn and Santana, but Rachel's sudden appearance made his mind switch.

"Hey Kurt, you know our letters are due next month," said Rachel.

The rest of Rachel's rant went little acknowledged by Kurt, the mention of NYADA, their letters…. It just sent Kurt to a dark place. Not one of anger that he knew everyone pretty much thought he was… but the whole thing. It was easy to put up the anger front, but his emotions ran back to the day she'd announced her campaign… that anguish was back. He closed his eyes and tied his shoe, focusing instead on anything but his current feelings, _I am not going to cry, suck it up. _

"I really miss you Kurt," he heard Rachel say clearly and for one split second he thought of saying, _Me Too, _"I really want to be your friend again…"

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you walked all over me in your borderline sociopathic clime to the top."

Kurt couldn't have moved fast enough away from her to get to the other side of the court as Finn and Santana bantered, _What the hell is with those two? _It was really the one thing Kurt knew everyone in the group had at least thought once. Kurt couldn't fathom going from slight friends, to lovers, to one-sided love interest, than to friends, and back to enemies or something. Kurt shook his head as everyone lined up, he needed to be on his A-Game… there was no way he was getting wailed in the face by one of Brittany's hammer throws. The girl may seem like air sometimes, but she was downright chaos when it came to battle like confrontation. Kurt had a small flashback to the lunch room food fight before the music hit. _Oh dear god… _

Dave wasn't exactly… okay you know what, he loved dodge ball. Although, not as much as Quinn. Dave glance at her wild face and felt more than a little frightened, _girl is crazy. _He whipped a ball towards Brittany, who managed to dodge it with ease. Although after a few minutes Dave didn't know what was more dangerous. The Troubletones or his own teammates. If it wasn't battle cry Quinn, Blaine was diving all over the place…. He glance to see who was in or out; so far it looked like Puck and Artie were out as both were laughing against the back wall. He almost snorted as Rachel practically flailed as a ball zoomed passed her, which she managed to snatch up and throw blindly into The Troubletones… and managed to hit one of the brunette Cheerios. He glanced towards Finn, who seemed to be focused on Santana and Santana alone, _Geesh, what the hell is with those two? _He barely saw the ball fly passed him before he remembered that he was just standing there. He grabbed a ball and tossed it, glancing around and hoping not to run into anyone as the other team began throwing in a blind fury at their team.

"I hate dodge ball," Kurt's statement and yell from a little ways off made him almost laugh at the image in his head of Kurt in his panic mode, which was made more comical by Blaine darting by grinding like a lunatic.

"God I missed this," yelled Blaine as he managed to get another Cheerio.

"I'm with yah man," laughed Dave as he grabbed one of the balls flying at him.

"You two have issues…. Pfrhat," Dave grimaced at Kurt's horrified face as a ball managed to hit him clean in the face.

"That must of smarted," said Rory, Dave blinked, amazed that the guy was still in, for someone who wasn't familiar with the game, he apparently was pretty good, "Brings back memories of primary… ah red rover you were never more dangerous.."

"Oof!" Dave couldn't stop himself from exclaiming as three balls hit him at once, he should have just stopped listening to Rory after 'smarted.'

.=.=.

"That was so stupid," glared Kurt as he looked in his mirror, a red welt still slightly visible on his face, "Not to mention their idiotic behavior towards Rory."

"I'm fine, really… I just don't know why Lips is so mean?" asked Rory from where he sat on Kurt's bed with ice while Finn flopped on the ground, shoes carelessly tossed off to the side.

"Because she can't open her closet door," grumbled Finn.

"Finn!" snapped Kurt, he glanced at Rory for a second.

"Kurt, everyone knows, you know it's not a secret," sighed Finn, sitting up, "Maybe she would be less of a bitch if she at least made an effort."

"That's irrelevant, you can't just force someone out," sighed Kurt, he knew Finn had a valid point, but it wasn't the mature thing to do.

"I know that, but maybe she does need a push… or a wakeup call… she's only making everyone else miserable because of it," sighed Finn.

"Yeah and why is she so protective over Brittany?" asked Rory, "I know their best friends, but still."

"Santana's just afraid of things not going how she's planned…. Anyways… Rory, you're staying for dinner right?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah of course, but can I ask you guys something?" asked Rory as they headed out of Kurt's room.

"Shoot man," said Finn as he grabbed his shoes and trailed behind.

"What did all of this have to do with Santana's closet door sticking?" asked Rory.

**TBC**


	12. One Big Mess

**Accepted**

**Chapter 12**

**One Big Mess**

The week had seemed to be dragging on so slow recently. Dave really just wanted this week to end, though there had been a couple good things to come out of this week so far. Rachel and Kurt were friends again, which made Finn and Dave's life a hell of a lot easier which would eventually lead to being able to hang with Finn more while Rachel and Kurt could do… whatever. Also…. Dave now knew Kurt's mixed feelings about mustaches… and he would utilize his stick on mustache to mess with Kurt more often. He was glad it was Friday tomorrow, this meant sleep…. Some alone time with Kurt… the Hockey scout… and the election was coming to an end, sadly said election date had been moved to next week, but they were closer.

"So… you're coming to family dinner again tomorrow night?" asked Kurt leaning against the locker next to Dave's with his winning smile, "We're having Mexican."

"Wouldn't miss it," smiled Dave, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"Hey guys," yawned Puck as the casually walked in between the tow, "Hey Kurt, can I crash at your place this weekend… my mom's on her monthly clean binge and I can't deal with her coming in my room every five seconds, last time she almost busted in on me in my 'private' time if you get my drift."

"Everyone gets your 'drift' Noah," sighed Kurt, "Why are you asking, normally you just… show up."

"I was trying my hand at being courteous," said Puck with an eye roll, "Which brings me to another question… Can you give me a ride home; my mom's borrowing my car to take my sister to ballet because she's out of gas."

"…. Yes," sighed Kurt, Dave could help but find his obvious defeated look rather cute, "You coming over after practice tonight?"

"If I don't pass out from exhaustion," smirked Dave as they headed out towards the parking lot.

"I'll go wait by the truck so you two can do your thing," said Puck, veering left and out of the area.

"He's one of my best friends, but sometimes…." Kurt trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Dave's waist.

"I hear ya, babe," smirked Dave, as Kurt kissed him.

"Don't mean to interrupt but ohm… yeah, a little help please," both looked up to see Rory climbing halfway out of the dumpster.

.=.=.

Dave shoved his skates in his gym locker and sat back on the bench with a groan, his legs hurt from the extra laps he'd done. But he'd needed to clear his head from the hockey teams drama. If it wasn't the same election dramas and just their problem with Dave being captain… it was the formations and how Dave's ideas were idiotic.

"Dave," Dave jumped as Finn leaned around the locker.

"Dude, don't fucking do that," sighed Dave.

"Sorry…. I was hoping I'd catch you… you know before you come over and run off to mack on my brother," shrugged Finn.

"Okay, despite popular belief amongst the Glee members and Hockey Team; Kurt and I do talk you know…. And socialize…. We don't just make-out all the times," grumbled Dave.

"Well you have to admit every time one of us walk in a room you two are occupying… your pretty much eating each other's faces or just… staring… anyway, so are you free for a bit man?" asked Finn, sitting on the bench.

"Does this involve Rachel or Santana in any way?" asked Dave, he didn't want to be in the dramas he had enough today.

"No, it's just okay well it's kind of about Santana…. I may have… said some stuff the other day that I kind of regret… and…"

"You mean when you yelled for her to come out of the closet down the hallway, not gonna lie man, I almost punched you myself… it's not cool… and no I won't tell Kurt," said Dave with a sigh.

"Well that's cool… but no… it was just, well she started it," said Finn quickly, Dave raised his brow, "With her… her Santananess…"

"Okay, dude is there something else going on… you say you regret it and then she deserved it… what are you aiming to explain here man? What exactly did she say?" asked Dave, he had a feeling he'd missed half the conversation.

"The usual stuff about my weight and junk… but then she just… it was like she was apologizing…again in that oh so special Santana way… and then she just… lost it… she started just… she started hitting below the belt," said Finn with a sigh, Dave turned to pay more attention to Finn and noticed that defeat look he hadn't noticed or seen since the other day in class.

"Finn… are you okay?" asked Dave.

"No, I'm not okay… I'm not… it's this whole shitty year… And yeah school just started but it's going too fast and it's terrifying me… I was so excited for college and getting out of Lima, and now it's like the sooner the year is over I have to realize that I'm not going to college and I'm not getting out of Lima. I'm going to be stuck here and Rachel and Kurt will be off in New York making names for themselves and everyone I care for will be gone… even my parents… if Burt wins the election he's going to Washington… I'm going to be here… forever… and every time I try and think positive something shoots me down… I was starting to feel good about myself, and then BAM she just tosses it out there and…" Finn had started walking around the bench pacing as he ranted.

"WHOA! Calm your shit man!" yelled Dave, Finn was starting to make him dizzy and nervous, and now awkward as he could see Finn was either going to cry or yell, "You need to stop this man… You are NOT going to be a Lima Loser or some shit okay. Who cares if you don't go to the best college or something, and so what if you take over the shop or something… You should just own it and if you don't like that future, dude it's not too late to do stuff… apply somewhere else… use FAFSA… get grants."

"It's not even that…"

"Yes it is! You're so worried about everyone's opinions that your just afraid to relax. Do you want to take over the shop? Do you want to go to school? What man? Forget what Santana said… it's Santana first off and I hate to agree with this… because it was an asshole move, but you hit her pretty damn hard with your comment. She may have hit your weak spot but you freaking backhanded her fears in front of everyone," Dave tried not to sound like an ass, but he had come off pretty strong.

It was silent for a few minutes and Dave wondered if he'd helped or made it worse in his attempt at enlightenment. He couldn't much lie though, he had similar fears to Finn… sometimes it was his own self thoughts that made him scared of a lacking future… but he couldn't help but wonder if Rachel was a card in this deck. He shouldn't worry that Rachel would end it if he didn't become rich and famous or something….

"What about you?" asked Finn, Dave looked at Finn, he looked calmer now, "If you don't get the hockey scholarship… where are you going?"

"I guess… I'll just play it by ear… whatever happens, happens.. what's that saying… everything happens for a reason or something… Maybe you're not meant to do pro football because you'd get killed in the first game or something," Dave raised an eyebrow at himself, _Yeah, because that sounded pleasant._

"Maybe," Finn snickered, Dave read this as a success.

"Come on, let's get out of here… we'll Puckerman's already there, let's head to your house… and then after Kurt and I run off… you two can hang out," said Dave with a smirk.

"Geesh, way to selfless," said Finn with an eye roll as Dave stood up.

"Hey there is a time to be selfish and a time to be selfless… I was just selfless… so later on.. I'm gonna be selfish," beamed Dave.

.=.=.

It was like ice, every look, every word. Kurt looked from Santana to Finn, he was at a loss as to what was happening. He knew about the hallways argument, and like a good brother he hadn't chewed him out the other day…. But something had happened. Clearly everyone else was as well, except Mr. Schuster. Kurt had rarely seen the Latina beauty cry so for her to be furious and crying was just terrifying.

"Not just the school. EVERY ONE!" yelled Santana, her hand mark across his face still radiant, "It's going to be on national television, you ignorant ass hole!"

"Santana, what the hell are you talking about, I don't understand!" yelled Finn, some of the Troubletones were trying to calm Santana and Kurt suddenly understood… why his dad had been upset… why he'd asked who Santana's parents were.

"Santana…" said Kurt, standing up slightly hoping to calm her before a major break down, but it was already happening.

"No!" yelled Santana, she looked ready to scream at Kurt or anyone, but instead she booked it out of the Auditorium, Brittany hesitantly running after her.

"What was that?" asked Tina.

"One huge mess," sighed Mr. Schuster.

**TBC**


	13. Mixed Signals

**Accepted**

**Chapter 13**

**Mixed Signals**

Kurt glared at Finn over dinner that Friday night, it had been stone cold silent and neither had noticed Burt, Carol, Dave, and Rachel's uneasy look. Carol had made many attempts at a conversation but it had fallen flat and Rachel had tried talking about the upcoming competition but it too had wavered. Dave wondered if maybe now was a time to casually start a conversation with Burt about.. well anything. Finn tossed down his fork and glared back at Kurt finally.

"You know what I'm getting enough from the Troubletones and half the girls in glee, can you stop glaring at me," snapped Finn, Dave glanced at Rachel's who's expression blatantly told him this was a good thing.

"I don't know Finn, can you apologize to Santana or something, not just brush it off," replied Kurt.

"Boys," said Burt calmly.

"What am I gonna say, 'Sorry I outed you near the one person at McKinley who had no fucking idea you were gay and she told the freaking media,' first off how is that even legal..." snapped Finn, "I thought there was a law or something for using pictures."

"Watch your language," said Carol, "And stop yelling."

"Why would you even say that out loud, we **just **talked about how she was afraid of this and you what… decided it's an ideal comeback for your little trash talk fest," said Kurt, his voice less loud but no less aggressive.

"Well if she lives in a glass house than she shouldn't throw sticks and stuff," yelled Finn, storming off.

"Excuse me, the dinner was lovely Carol," said Rachel, standing up quickly and heading after Finn upstairs.

"Kurt I understand your upset about this, but you don't need to having a screaming match with your brother to show it," said Burt, Dave wasn't sure if he should leave so he slowly made a move to take his dish to the sink and grab Carol's on the way.

Dave let go of the breath he had been holding as he got in the kitchen, he'd never been around when Kurt and Finn had sibling fights, he's only ever heard Finn complain about it or Kurt scoff and say Finn was an idiot. Something told him, that perhaps by the way their parents handled it that had been mild. He jumped as he heard Kurt make a slight noise of indignation as he came into the kitchen.

"Can we go somewhere," sighed Kurt, Dave could see the annoyance behind Kurt's attempt to smile.

"Yeah, no problem," smiled Dave, "We could drive over to my house and let the storm calm."

"Great idea," Dave saw a glimpse of actual relief in Kurt's eyes.

They had left the house fairly quickly and headed towards the outside of Lima towards the Berry residence. Kurt had begun ranting as they turned off Foster and took a right to avoid hitting the road to West Lima. Dave nodded, Kurt's anger was warranted but his anger at Finn was a little stronger than it should have been, Dave figured perhaps Kurt only assumed there was just Santana's side and Santana had just been Santana like normal.

"You know what Finn's afraid of," said Dave, he felt like he was betraying his friend by talking about it, but now was probably a good time.

"What? How is that…" Kurt brow corked in confusion.

"Do you know what he's afraid of?" asked Dave.

"Ghosts, the dark, thunder storms, parallel universes, nightmares…." Dave stared for a moment and snorted, almost wanting to let Kurt continue his rant of Finn's fears.

"No… well probably… but about the future. He's… he's afraid that everyone's going to leave and do great things… and he'll just be here in Lima… and nobody cares," sighed Dave, Kurt looked ready to say something, "And normally when Santana and him Banter it's just to stupid usual stuff… but I guess she decided to stab at that nerve the other day. No I am not saying what he did was right, but neither was hers. It wasn't his fault that stupid cheerio just happened to be there."

Dave wondered if Kurt's silence was silent anger at him 'reasoning for Finn.' However when he glanced at Kurt he saw that Kurt was just staring ahead in what looked to be deep thought. Dave thought about clarifying or at least talking, but Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"That's stupid," said Kurt, Dave blinked and few times and stared at the road, "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know… it's his fear, not mine," said Dave, swallowing nervously, "He thinks we're gonna all go to school, you and Rach will become famous, and that he'll be in Lima.. alone."

"But why would he think that, he knows we all love him, there's no way he would just go and vanish… and we would move on," said Kurt, Dave couldn't tell if he was angry or just concerned now, he went with confused just to be safe.

"Maybe you should tell him that… maybe a little reassurance is what he needs," said Dave with a sigh as they pulled into the empty driveway.

"Yeah…. But this doesn't mean I'm still not mad at him," said Kurt as he got out of the jeep and walked around as Dave closed his own door.

"I'm pretty sure he's okay with that, he's mad at himself… but I'm pretty sure Rachel's reassuring him it's okay," said Dave with a shrug.

"Ew, I don't need to know that," said Kurt with a sigh.

"Best hope Finn ran to his room and not your room to beat up your pillows again," said Dave, he laughed at Kurt's horrified look.

"They would never… oh my god… they better not," grimaced Kurt, "I am washing my bed when I get home… stop laughing."

"They wouldn't do that… Puck maybe? Them?... no," chuckled Dave as he unlocked the door.

"Leroy and Hiram are out?" asked Kurt, with a curious smile.

"Yeah, they drove up to Plymouth to visit Rachel's grandparents for the weekend," said Dave as they headed down to his room.

"Uhm hmm," smiled Kurt as they got in Dave's room and closed the door.

"They asked us to come… excuse me," smiled Dave as Kurt's hand's tugged Dave's shirt collar to bring Dave's face closer to his.

"Why don't we utilize some alone time instead of talking about it," smirked Kurt.

"Well I'm trying to prove a point to myself a little, there's a rumor at school that all we ever do is make-out and a series of other very descriptive things that I'm pretty sure I'd remember doing," chuckled Dave.

"I know there are," smiled Kurt, nuzzling his nose up to Dave's.

"Really?" asked Dave, brow corked.

"Yeah… I'm spreading them," beamed Kurt, before pulling Dave's lips on his.

Dave could have asked a series of questions as to why, but instead his mouth decided to mold its self into Kurt's kissing rhythm. Kurt rarely took over the kissing but Dave sure as hell never complained when he did. It made any worries of overstepping boundaries disappear, which in turn made their make-out sessions more enjoyable. He laughed a little as Kurt chuckled and yanked him on the bed.

"So… those little make out sessions in our cars… you joyfully told everyone?" asked Dave as he kissed up to Kurt's ear.

"Oh yeah, well… oh… I told Tina and Cedes… uhm.. and I just let their imaginations… and… huh… gossip take it away," moaned Kurt as Dave moved to the sweet spot near the hallow of his neck.

"I see… _uhgm…,_" Dave lost slight thought as Kurt's hands began to slide under his shirt and through his chest hair.

The talking dwindled as their shirts were tossed somewhere to Dave's floor and they became more focused in their skin to skin contact. Dave growled slightly without notice as Kurt's fingers laced through his hair just as Kurt bit slightly right below the ear, hickey be damned he loved it when Kurt did that. He also loved the friction there was between them as Kurt's legs wrapped tighter around his waist. They seldom got an long extended periods of alone time, like this for example, so it was nice to finally to be able to not care about making any noise in their heated make-out session. Kurt hand began to casually move near Dave's jeans again, Dave thought about maybe slowing their make out down just as Kurt's hand managed to slide down the front of Dave's jeans and boxers. Dave accidently bit Kurt's lip in surprise causing the countertenor to jerk back and remove his hand.

"Ow," said Kurt messaging his lip for a second, it hadn't been hard enough to break skin just startle.

"Sorry," said Dave, retracting from Kurt and looking at the clock, "Rachel should be home soon anyways, and I think your dad would kill me if you stay out much later."

"… what?" asked Kurt, Dave felt his face flush at Kurt's confusion, he gulped.

"I don't think now is the right time and…." Dave almost lost track of his thought at Kurt's lost look, but Kurt's smile fixed it.

"Your right, it'd be out luck Rachel AND Finn would come skipping in here," chuckled Kurt as he straightened out his shirt and pulled it on.

"Dave, Kurt!" came Rachel's voice from upstairs.

"…." Kurt and Dave looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

.=.=.

Dave walked out of the bathroom a short while after dropping Kurt off, he'd defiantly needed a shower… a cold shower. He rubbed his temples as he headed to his room and walked right passed where Rachel sat talking on the phone on the couch. She must have hung up right after he went by because she'd skipped in his room just as he'd flopped on the bed with his notebooks and froze to look at her. Her face was concerned and questioning, which just made Dave completely nervous.

"Yes?" asked Dave.

"What's up with you and Kurt?" asked Rachel, "You do find him attractive, because I'll have you know his is very handsome.."

"….. I am so confused right now," said Dave with wide eyes, _I know this Rachel, clearly for my __**hour **__long shower._

"He just seems to think you're not completely attracted to him, I don't know why but… it was a really odd conversation in general, but in other news Finn and Kurt are talking again…" said Rachel.

"Okay hold on, rewind… what the hell are you talking about?" asked Dave, at this point he could care less about Finn and Kurt's relationship he was more caught up on his and Kurt's relationship.

"It's probably nothing, just mixed signals, don't worry about it… ohm just… Kurt's really, okay ohm… well you know what it's nothing," said Rachel, "See you in the morning."

Dave flopped back on the bed with a grunt as Rachel closed his door for him. He looked at the clock right before picking up his cellphone and pushing the call button. It took a few seconds but a somewhat groggy voice replied which sounded glazed over by an attempt to sleep. Dave cringed and looked at the clock again, he supposed someone could fall asleep in thirty minutes.

"Hey baby," said Dave, "Sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no, it's fine…. Ohm.. did you want to… talk about something?" asked Kurt after a few seconds.

"I ohm…." Dave could think of several things to say including, _Why would you think I don't find you attractive? _Followed with, _You should know I just jerked off thinking about you. _None of which seemed appropriate or well timed, "I missed you…"

"…. Really?" asked Kurt, he sounded a little more alert.

"Yeah, so ohm…. How did everything go or did you want to talk tomorrow?" asked Dave, mentally his mind wondering if maybe these _mixed signals _had been from their earlier make-out session.

"Yeah actually but ohm… it is late… which reminds me I was going to text you… can we go out tomorrow night after your game instead of the afternoon… You were right Finn needs some reassurance that were not going to abandon him or something," chuckled Kurt.

"Okay, night babe… I ohm..night," said Dave, biting his lip.

"Night sweety... get some rest," said Kurt, Dave could hear him drift off, Dave smiled and ranted before he could stop himself.

"That won't happen, you'll be in my head all night," he grimaced after he said it.

"…..hmm, sounds promising… you'll have to tell me how it plays out," yawned Kurt, Dave smiled as they finally called their conversation quits.

He stared at the ceiling, _What the hell was that? _Dave was pretty sure he might have just confused Kurt more if Kurt was confused. Dave's mind played back to Kurt's lost look and Rachel's beginning words… he couldn't figure this out, it baffled him. Kurt wasn't insecure about his looks, was he? No, Dave shook his head. Kurt couldn't possibly think that Dave's retraction from their make-out was because it was Kurt or something… that was insane, Kurt was pretty much one of the few things in life that made Dave's mind one-tracked. Dave sighed, no it wasn't Kurt at all that had ended that moment, it had been Dave. He just felt… they were just skipping ahead too much… he knew he loved Kurt and it was almost painful to stop their sessions from going farther, especially with Kurt's not so subtle attempts at extending boundaries. No it was Dave, he wasn't sure they were both on the same page in this romance…. If it had been one thing Dave could carefully remember his mother always telling him that was actually positive.. was about love. Dave didn't want to cross lines before he was sure this was for the right reasons, not just because hormones said it was.

**TBC**


	14. Support Systems

**Accepted**

**Chapter 14**

**Support Systems**

Kurt yawned a little as he walked down the stairs to breakfast, Carol had off today by the smell of food wafting. Kurt looked at the clock, normally he'd had been up hours ago and would have already eaten and been doing something useful until Finn got up. However he hadn't managed to get much sleep after he'd gotten off the phone with Dave the night before, his mind was racing. He knew he was probably getting worked up over nothing, but Kurt was a worrier even if there was really no problems to be found. His musings ended by the sight of Finn already awake, eating, and dressed.

"Morning man," smiled Finn as he devoured what looked like scrambled eggs.

"Morning, where's dad and Carol?" asked Kurt as he looked at the eggs in question.

"Mom's at work and Burt's with Mr. Schuster down at the station," said Finn, "I made breakfast."

"….. Ohm," Kurt suddenly wondered if he could feign not hungry and managed to get something right before they left.

"Kurt there not deadly… there's nothing in them, no cheese, no milk, no spices. It's just eggs….. well mine aren't… there's peppers and things… and some of those mushrooms from the cabinet…" Finn trailed off as he took another bite, "Don't forget you took up nearly a whole month of my summer just making me watch cooking shows…. The other half was Rachel's ball room dance classes…."

"Okay, I'll eat them, just don't give me a replay of your life," smirked Kurt, taking a deep breath and braving Finn's questionable cooking, "So after the game this morning… did you want to do anything in particular?"

"I dunno, we could just do something stupid and fun… or talk about what we're getting people for Christmas?"

"You mean what you want me to get Rachel for you?" asked Kurt with an eye roll.

"No.. I have an idea for that already… I meant mom… and the girls from Glee…" Finn trailed on.

.=.=.

Kurt cringed as he watched one of the hockey players get blindsided into the glass in front of where they sat. He knew his voice would be crap till tomorrow from all the yelling, but it was the same when he managed to get to a football game. He didn't love sports but he still liked the thrill…. Okay really only when it was people he knew playing it; otherwise.. he really didn't care. The one thing he hated however was the fact everyone was crowded together and he may love his friends but sometimes… Puck fell into him for the third time.

"Puck will you watch it," said Kurt with a sigh.

"Sorry some douchbag pushed me, I think it was one of the parents," said Puck glaring off after the person.

"You should go to an actual hockey game Kurt, it's utter chaos… once a guy punched out his best friend because he said that the shot was a bad angle," said Blaine next to him.

"When did you go to an actual hockey game?" said Kurt with a small chuckle.

"This summer with my dad… he's been… how do I say it, more concerned with my dating habits or something… Although that's Dave's entire fault… but hey, at least he acknowledges me more," shrugged Blaine as the final score was made.

"What?" asked Kurt, he was a little confused but the yelling deafened him to hear Blaine say something about Rachel or Azimio, he wasn't too sure.

"So what's the plan?" asked Finn as everyone started dying down and heading out.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Dave for a few seconds and I'll meet you by my car," smiled Kurt as he stepped around a few people and headed towards the benches on the other side.

"So see you in what, a half an hour?" yelled Finn after him.

Dave let out a deep breath as he took off his helmet and sat down, his teammates yelling up another celebration as he laughed. He saw the recruiter talking to the couch a few minutes prior before they both headed in towards the school, he hoped that was a good sign. He went to tighten his boot as a pair of sleek black boots slid into view. He let out a small chuckle as he looked up to see Kurt's accomplished look.

"I just slid a whole five feet without skates without even one stumble… I feel that's an accomplishment," smirked Kurt as he sat next to Dave on the bench.

"I believe that's what Blaine called Swagger yesterday when Puck slid into the classroom with a spin just as the bell rang," smirked Dave, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Yes but that was just Puck's trip cover up when he ran into Finn, but since you didn't know that, I'll let him keep the title of having swagger," sighed Kurt, "You did really well today, that one slapshot was nearly a half court."

"… your adorable when you use terms, you know that right," chuckled Dave, his face faltered, "Yeah, I just hope it was good enough for the recruiter… I'm nervous as shit."

"Hey relax, you did great," Kurt rubbed his arm before lacing his finger's with Dave's gloved ones.

"I hope your right," sighed Dave, resting his head on Kurt's who pulled away, "What?"

"Your hair is all sticky and sweaty," laughed Kurt, Dave smirked and leaned further towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh god, you smell," laughed Kurt, wrinkling his nose.

"I do not…" said Dave with wide eyes, he mock smelled himself but realized he kind of did, "….. that much."

"You need to hit the showers honey," grimaced Kurt, kissing Dave lightly as he got up, "I left Finn to play with Puck, so I better go before something dangerous goes down. See you later."

"Do I get a proper kiss later," pouted Dave.

"After you shower," replied Kurt, crinkling his nose as he started walking slowly on the ice.

"May I at least escort you to safer ground," said Dave with a small laugh at Kurt's steps, "Or did you want to take an hour to get to the car?"

"You know what, it's different when you have a running start on regular land," scoffed Kurt with an eye roll.

Dave tied his boot up tighter and stood up quickly, sliding right behind Kurt and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kurt gave him what must have been a sad attempt at a pout before smiling as Dave held onto him so he could walk back to door by the stands. Dave let go of Kurt's waist after he managed to get onto solid non-slip ground and had stepped up onto the platform. He leaned over the panel towards Kurt. He was about to skate off but instead was greeted with a much requested deeper kiss.

"Your lips are like ice," smiled Kurt, as he stood back up from leaning over to kiss Dave.

"So now I'm freezing, sweaty, and I smell… I can feel the love," replied Dave with an eye roll, which lessened by the sudden knot in his stomach.

"Your just an enigma David Karofsky," laughed Kurt, as he headed back towards the exit.

"See you later, babe," smiled Dave.

"Good luck!" yelled Kurt as he reached the push doors.

.=.=.

Kurt was glad he and Finn were spending time together. Finn could be pesky and annoying at times, but he was always fun to shop with, even if it was just for something useless like a bag of Dorito's from K-Mart… or in this case Finn getting distracted by discount items.

"Kurt, do we need apple juice?" asked Finn, holding up the seventy-five scent apple juice.

"No… and we don't need a hundred candy bars either," sighed Kurt.

"There giant candy bars and there fifty cents," replied Finn, as he held up his basket of giant resse's.

"Whatever," shrugged Kurt as he idly glanced at a magazine.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt looked up at his brother's crest fallen face.

"What? Did you forget your wallet? You can borrow mine till we get home," said Kurt, with a shrug.

"No… it's… it's the Santana thing," said Finn with a defeated look, "I don't know what to do… I mean I have an idea, but I don't know how to get her to listen to me,"

"Be blunt," said Kurt, "Just tell her…. What is it?"

"Well, first I have to figure a way to get her and the Troubletones to come back for at least a week…" said Finn.

"Therein lies your biggest problem I take it," said Kurt as they checked out.

"Kind of…. Anyways, I'm sure I can think of something," said Finn with a shrug, "Kurt, I just want Santana to know we still have her back even if no one else does…. I mean she lashes out at everyone… what if she lashes out at herself…"

"Finn, I know you'll think of something," smiled Kurt, messing up Finn's hair.

"Hey! You'd kill me if I did that to you," scoffed Finn, fixing his faux hawk look.

"That's because I spend hours on mine… you just fluff it with gel… lately my mouse…. Which don't think I haven't noticed," said Kurt, pointing at him as they reached the car.

"Well I wasn't hiding it," said Finn as he got in the car, "At one point I think I walked in right behind you and jacked it… it's awesome, it makes my hair soft but keeps it's form…"

"I know… that's why **I **buy it," said Kurt with an eye roll, he looked at Finn, and saw something flicker across Finn's face.

"I'm going to miss this you know," said Finn as he looked at the dash board, "Us time…."

"Finn, you act like this is the last day were ever going to see each other again," groaned Kurt, "Do you really think that's what it's going to be like after graduation?"

"…Kinda," sighed Finn, and there it was, Kurt saw the anguish.

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere and no one's going to just forget you or something," said Kurt, resting his arm on Finn's shoulder.

"I know!... It's… you're going so far away… you and Rachel…. But what am I going to do without you guys….. I mean everyone's going to have their own lives… and maybe we'll video chat and stuff… but I hear people talk about it all the time… I mean look at our parents, how many friends do they still talk to from high school," said Finn, his brows furrowed.

"First of all, we're going to still be friends, all of us… secondly… Rachel loves you and she's not going to get to New York and be like 'Finn Hudson, who?' it's not going to be like that," sighed Kurt.

"I know… I guess… but it's more like….. you're going to New York…. That's so far away… who am I going to argue over broccoli with about cheese… and… who's journals am I going to read now…" said Finn, smirking.

"Finn I told you to stop reading my journals," glared Kurt, but he fell into a slight smile, "We can still argue over broccoli… you can tell me what you're eating and I can yell at you over the phone."

"What if I have a stupid nightmare and I need to make sure it wasn't real," said Finn.

"The parallel universe ones where were girls or the one's where New Directions never existed and we never became brothers," said Kurt bluntly, more or less Finn's nightmares always made for an interesting midnight conversation, "You can call me and tell me."

"The gender switched one isn't too bad anymore…. The other day I saw my girl-self naked… I'm pretty.." said Finn, Kurt couldn't help but snort with laughter, "But you know what I mean… and what am I going to eat…. Those eggs were disgusting… I can't eat those every morning; I can't believe you actually ate them."

"Actually you reminded me I have to clean out the fake flowers on the table…. Eggs smell after a while," said Kurt, yanking some of Finn's Dorito's away from him.

"I knew it," smirked Finn, "But…"

"No Finn… No. You are going to be fine, no one is going to leave you in the dust… and no matter what distance we are still family and we will talk or text all the time and on holidays we will get all our friends together and do something… like go to that ratty cabin in the woods," said Kurt with a smile.

"Our cabin is not ratty… it's cramped and smells a little… but ratty it is not," said Finn, trying to put on a serious face and failing.

"The railing fell off when we left this summer," said Kurt bluntly.

"Your point… and Puck, Dave, and I fixed it," said Finn, in a very smug attitude.

"… David fixed it… while you two watched and commentated," sighed Kurt.

"It got fixed…. Anyways… changing topic, how was your little ice make-out?" asked Finn quickly.

"I just told him he did well and not to worry… I'm starting to regret all those rumors I spread," sighed Kurt, he wondered if there was a way out of this topic, but then he figured why not, "I don't think David's attracted to me…"

"Could have fooled me the way you two are always all over each other," said Finn with a scoff.

"We are not…. Nevermind… it's just… okay every time were getting… ohm…" Kurt wondered if this conversation would make Finn uncomfortable, perhaps he should talk to one of the girls.

"Hot and heavy," Finn toss out of the word made Kurt forget talking to the girls.

"In a more blunt phrasing, yes… It's like he throws out the breaks or something," said Kurt, "I mean… am I doing something or what?"

"Perhaps it's not the right time," shrugged Finn, Kurt blinked.

"The first couple of times I tried anything… okay.. but last night… well we were ohm… alone and…" Finn cut Kurt off.

"Whoa… if you two had sex… we have the same pact… I tell you the bare minimum of Rach and me and you do the same… I mean I love Dave, but I might just punch him in the face," said Finn, "Just warning you."

"I wish it'd get that far…it's just… every time he stops us I can't help thinking back to that damn baby penguin thing…" glared Kurt, it was silly, but it was true.

"Okay let's refresh that night… if I recall well all us guys told you that you were totally not adorable and Dave may have stumbled on NOT trying to say how attractive he found you… Dude had it bad… has it bad… and will stay that way… maybe… it's just not the right time for him…." Said Finn, Kurt could tell Finn was trying his best to reassure him.

"I just… I would like just once for our hand visa's to finally get south of the border without getting stopped by guards," Kurt groaned, he tried to stop himself from ranting because he was sure that this was not an appropriate conversation to have with his brother.

"…..Pft!" Finn doubled over with laughter, which quite frankly confused Kurt.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"That was the best term ever… oh but no… just.. ask him… or tell him.. something. Kurt, you're probably worrying over nothing," said Finn with a small smile.

"Oh you mean like your little freak out about the future?" asked Kurt.

"….." Finn pointed at him, "You win this round… for now…"

"Idiot," said Kurt with an eye roll.

"Snob," replied Finn.

"Oh you did not," said Kurt eyes wide.

"Oh…. I just did… OW!" yelled Finn as Kurt punched him, "Damn it, I keep telling you that those freaking hurt…. Anyways though… we've been sitting in the K-Mart parking lot for like… two hours…"

"Oh crap… I have dinner plans with David," said Kurt looking at the clock.

"… your only an hour later," said Finn, as if it was nothing, "I was once a day late for Rachel and I's….. she flipped…. If you want I can drop you off at the school and take the jeep home."

"If he's still there, text him for me," said Kurt as he put the car in reverse.

.=.=

Dave hit another puck into the goal box, he hadn't bothered to look at the clock at all. His mind was on other things… not even what they were supposed to be on. He should be remembering what the recruiter had talked to him about, but his mind had wondered to last night. It bothered him. All of it. Not to mention Rachel's constant bather about it this morning… than there was …. His phone went off and he skated over the grab it, just as Kurt came through the doors.

"Sorry," said Kurt quickly, "Finn and I were talking and we didn't even notice the time."

"Time?" asked Dave, glancing at his phone, "Oh… it's eight… I lost track of time too, babe."

"And forgot to shower," said Kurt, looking at him with a sigh before kissing him anyways.

"Uh, yeah… sorry… I just got caught with what the recruiter said and then I was thinking about yo…" Dave was cut off.

"What happened with the recruiter?" asked Kurt, taking Dave's cold hands.

"….. He said he's going to keep his eye on me… it's nothing solid, but it's something…" Dave smirked for a second before breaking into a smile at Kurt's gleeful look as he squealed.

"Oh David, that's wonderful!" yelled Kurt, throwing his arms around Dave's neck and giving him a kiss, Dave smirked as Kurt pulled back.

"I thought I smelled?" asked Dave with a small laugh.

"You do, but I think that warranted a kiss regardless," smiled Kurt, "But… if we're going to be doing anything, I really think you should at least change."

"And shower?" asked Dave.

"…. Depends on where were going and what we're doing?" asked Kurt, Dave smirked and kissed him again.

"Well it's too late to go anywhere except Breadstix and I'd much rather not….. well Leroy and Hiram are still out and Rachel's out….. how about I make dinner?" asked Dave, he saw Kurt's eyes go wide before the smile set in.

"I think any alone time would be nice," smirked Kurt, it flickered for a moment, maybe now was the time to ask Dave about all the aversion to moving up their relationship.

"Yeah? Okay, I'll go get out of this crap," said Dave, Kurt saw his face flicker, he was going to open his mouth and ask Dave, but he was too afraid of the answer.

Kurt sat down and waited outside the locker room a few minutes later, a part of him wondered what Dave would do if he was just… there… when he got out of the shower, but again Kurt's stomach knotted. _What if it is me? _Kurt wasn't sure what he would do…. Would he yell… He shook his head, _Dave is attracted to me, shut up Kurt. _He got up and decided to head in the locker room, he needed to ask what was up before he freaked any more.

"David?" asked Kurt as he peeked in.

"Hey babe," said Dave with a slight nervous smirk as he finished pulling down his shirt, Kurt thought for a split second about perhaps he should have just came in earlier.

"Ohm… just wondered if you were ready," shrugged Kurt, his nerves fled.

"Babe, is there something wrong?" asked Dave as he shoved his dirty clothes into a laundry bag.

"I wanted to ask you something," sighed Kurt, "Do you ohm.."

"This is that attraction thing isn't it?" asked Dave, Kurt looked up at him, how could he have possibly known, he thought for a moment, _Rachel…_

"Well ohm.. yeah.." said Kurt, he felt slightly cold.

"How could you even think that," groaned Dave, tossing his clothes carelessly to the side as he walked towards Kurt, "What would possibly make you think that I'm not attracted to you?"

"Geesh, I don't know… how about every time I try and up our… activities, you throw up a red light….. I mean is it something I do?" asked Kurt, he felt his face go warm and his eyes burn, _Damn it._

"No! It's nothing you do or say…. Kurt, everything you do is completely irresistible…" sighed Dave with a panicked look on his face, "Seriously… do you know how hard it is for me to focus in Study Hall when you get that deep concentrated look on your work…."

"But are you sexually attracted to me?" asked Kurt as Dave's hands grabbed his, there was a difference in attractions.

"Kurt… god yes… everything you fucking do I make into something sexual… you should know I can no longer look at the hood of my car without having to jerk off after you gave it a tune up," said Dave, his face was slightly red, but Kurt was pretty sure his was a brilliant pink, it suddenly felt hot in the room.

"Do you ohm… do that a lot?" asked Kurt, his hands sliding up Dave's chest to wring his hands in the slightly damp fabric.

"Ohm…" Dave smirked as Kurt's face got closer, "Yeah…. I ohm… I'm just not sure we're ready to actually do it."

"Why?" asked Kurt, his confusion was dampened by the lights switching.

"Shit, we need to go before they turn on the security," said Dave, "Come on, we'll ohm… talk about it when we get to my place."

"Yeah, okay," said Kurt, this was not over.

**TBC**


	15. Sometimes it's Win Win

**My Apologies: **Literally. I am glad that a few of my readers have said that the _Apologies _feel to my story is back… which I'm glad. I am glad to inform you that the chapters prior were indeed filler chapters, but now I have finally reached the plotline I've been trying to get too. There will be NO MORE fillers from here on out, there will be hints to what's going on outside of Dave and Kurt's private lives, but that's pretty much it..

**What to look forward to in future chapters…**

_= A return to Scandals…_

_= The return of dirty dancing Pinn_

_= Some Santofsky friendship_

_= A Mercedes love square_

_= Furt (naturally)_

_= Fave Hudofsky hang time._

_= The return of drunk Finn and poor Dave_

_= Leroy and Hiram…. And Paul Karofsky_

_= A Barol Hudmel and Leram Berry BBQ_

_= Kurtofsky love making…_

**Accepted**

**Chapter 15**

**Sometimes it's Win-Win**

Kurt leaned against Dave's shoulder as they watched the movie playing on his bedroom television. Kurt was both content and annoyed at the same time. Annoyed, because Dave had just brushed off his questions about their current status after dinner… but content none the less because he loved cuddling. It was nice just to snuggle with Dave, who moved his arm to wrap around Kurt's waist as Kurt nuzzled up to his neck and watch _Hello Dolly_. Dave often said he hated this musical, but Kurt was never the one to actually suggest watching it.

"You know what we should watch next," Kurt sighed, finally just settling to be content wrapped up next to his boyfriend.

"A horror movie?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I'm so sure… no we should watch _Letter's to Juliet_," smirked Kurt, he saw Dave's eyes roll, and mouth the words 'Dear God' before sighing, "You know you like that movie."

"Fine, but next time were watching something _I _like," huffed Dave, "The movie's in Rachel's room."

"I'll go get it," smiled Kurt before bounding from the bed and out the door.

Dave groaned, he hated that movie… okay… well actually it just wasn't his favorite movie, but he did like it. Besides, anything to keep Kurt preoccupied, the last thing he wanted to talk about was his feelings and Kurt seemed to know just the right looks to make him talk in circles and babble when it came to the subject of emotions. Kurt just had that effect… he also had the effect to just be able to run in a room and pounce apparently as Kurt fell on Dave.

"Better idea," beamed Kurt.

"Work on your landing," groaned Dave as he rubbed his leg.

"Let's play a game," smiled Kurt, "I found it in Rachel's room…. I think she got it from Santana, because I remember Santana talking about it once Sophomore year."

"What is it?" asked Dave, looking at the black and red box in Kurt's hands.

"It's a game for couples… it's like Truth and Dare," smirked Kurt as he pulled out the board and placed it on the bed.

"What?" asked Dave, his interest peeked.

"Okay so, you roll the dice, than move a space…. If you land on the red space it's Truth and you ask a question off the white cards. If you land on black it's Dare and you read the black cards," said Kurt handing the dice to Dave.

"Are you serious?" asked Dave with a slight chuckle, this was almost hilarious.

"Yes," smiled Kurt, squeezing Dave's hand and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"…. Do we still have to watch _Letters to Juliet?" _asked Dave, hoping this would spare him from an hour and a half of that dopey blonde chick from Jennifer's Body.

"… no," smiled Kurt after a few seconds.

"Fine," sighed Dave, rolling the dice and moving the spaces, "Truth?"

"Now pick up a card and ask me a question," smiled Kurt, Dave raised an eyebrow, "It's played backwards… just ask me."

"Okay," said Dave picking up the card, which was blank, "It's empty."

"Oh, that means you can ask me anything you like," smiled Kurt, to Dave he looked giddier than he'd ever seen him.

"Fine…. Why do you want to play this game?" asked Dave, putting the card in a separate pile.

"… I want to be on even ground," Dave was confused by Kurt's statement, "My turn."

"Don't I get any clarification?" asked Dave, Kurt simply shook his head and picked up the Dare card.

"Okay," smiled Kurt, "Kiss your partner as if it were your last."

"… I like those cards," smirked Dave, he was making it his personal mission to land on as many of those as possible.

Kurt smirked as he was pulled into a deep heated kiss. His whole goal was to try and land on truths until he got a blank card, but he was really liking this dare. He let out a content moan as Dave's tongue drifted on the inside of his bottom lip. Kurt tossed the card casually and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him closer. Dave pulled away after a few seconds of this, Kurt felt a little dizzy by the rush of air.

"That dare is impossible…" sighed Dave.

"You were doing a pretty good job a second ago," smirked Kurt, falling back to his sitting positions.

"You can't kiss forever without breathing," smirked Dave.

"… I don't know whether to find that corny or sweet," asked Kurt with a laugh, "I'll settle with you rolling the dice though."

"Fine," smirked Dave tossing the dice.

The hours had passed as they played the game. The occasional silly questions and or heartfelt simplicities such as '_What is one thing you love about your partners personality?' _Which had been adorned by some spontaneous dares. Kurt picked up the truth card and smiled, it was blank. He looked up at Dave who's hair was very much disheveled and kept watching Kurt's hands as he flicked the card. He smiled at Kurt as he put the card down. Kurt bit his lip and let out a deep sigh.

"Why are you afraid to be intimate with me?" asked Kurt, trying to keep smiling, but Dave's smile had gone.

"What?" asked Dave, he looked pale.

"Why are you afraid to go any farther than just making out?" asked Kurt with a sigh, he waited for Dave to try and blow it off but he became very focused with his own hands.

"Honestly…." Said Dave, quietly.

"… yes," smiled Kurt.

"I…" Kurt watched Dave tug at his own hair for a few seconds before rubbing his face and looking down at his lap, "I don't think you feel the same way I do about you…"

"How so?" asked Kurt, he wasn't sure if he was going to panic, did that mean Dave wasn't that into him.

"I love you," gulped Dave, hanging his head.

Suddenly the games cute amusement had gone and Kurt blinked at Dave's last statement…. _He doesn't think I…. _Kurt felt a mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness. Kurt smiled slightly and looked at Dave who was still looking at the card unyieldingly. Kurt slid his hand over Dave's and pulled his hands down, the card dropping and Dave finally looking up at him. It took Kurt a moment to realize that Dave looked ready to cry, his face was slowly turning red and his eyes a dull pink. He slid his right hand across Dave's cheek and other over Dave's shoulder. He slid onto Dave's lap, straddling him and pulling Dave's arms to wrap around his waist and finally settling his arms around Dave's shoulders.

"You don't think I love you?" smiled Kurt, kissing Dave gently on the lips.

"I…. Do you?" asked Dave and it was one of the rare glances that Dave let all his guards down for him.

"I loved you before we started this relationship… when we became friends…. But after Prom… I realized I was falling for you.. hard," smiled Kurt, it felt nice to finally say it, "I feel good when I'm with you, like even if all the light is gone in the room, I can still see with you…. And if you have trouble believing that… than believe me. I would never want to be intimate with someone I didn't love. I love you, Dave…. "

"I love you, too," smiled Dave with one of his heart warming grins Kurt just couldn't resist.

**TBC**


	16. Sometimes You Loose

****** WARNING**** **

**This chapter is R rated.**

**ALSO… tear jerker….**

**A/N: **Anyone want to voice record Apologies for me… cause my friends apparently want it on their iPod and I have no freaking patience…. And I sound like Daphne from Scooby-Doo….

**Chapter 16**

**Sometimes you loose**

Dave's hand slid up Kurt's shirt to rest on his back. Dave was fairly certain that it had been him this time to fall back on the bed and take Kurt with him. The game lay forgotten and kicked aside during their heated make out session. Dave let his hands roam a little more freely on Kurt… it may have sounded silly, but that was all Dave had needed to hear… that they had the same feelings for each other. He hadn't wanted to do anything either of them might regret. However Kurt's hand, which had always been the exploratory, was currently sliding downwards towards his jeans.

"Are you going to bite me again?" asked Kurt after a second, Dave nearly snorted remembering the other day.

"I can't make promises," chuckled Dave as he went back to kissing Kurt again.

Kurt took that as an okay, but he was suddenly caught up in Dave's hands which had slid down to grope Kurt's backside. Kurt gasped as Dave flipped them over, Kurt smirked. The look on Dave's face was almost playful. He rang his left hand in Dave's slight curls, pulling his lips to smack into his. He gained a rewarding moan from Dave just as he finally got the chance to do what he'd been trying to do for months. Kurt's hand slid over Dave's chest hair and down to Dave's jeans. Kurt couldn't help but think that if one more thing stopped him, he was going to punch whatever it was as hard as possible. His fingers yanked at the zipper, but it wouldn't budge.

"Difficulty," laughed Dave pulling away from Kurt's mouth after Kurt's growl of frustration.

"If it isn't you, it's your damn pants," snapped Kurt, he knew he sounded pissed, but that wasn't his intent.

"Really?" asked Dave, Kurt wanted to glare at his cocky grin, but couldn't find it in him to do so.

"One day soon, I will get in your pants," said Kurt, his serious face faltering as Dave snorted with laughter.

"Oh god, you looked ready to maim someone," snickered Dave, as he slid his hand under Kurt's shirt and smiled as he trailed over Kurt's sternum, "Can I try something?"

"Like what?" asked Kurt, as Dave slid his shirt off of him.

"… it involves pants if it makes you happy," laughed Dave.

"Does it involve a lack of pants?" asked Kurt, he knew he sounded hopeful, because this constant pants blocking was driving him mad.

"Oh yeah," smirked Dave as he began to bite at Kurt's sweet spot near his neck, his hand sliding under Kurt's jeans to caress his pelvic bone.

Dave moved his hand only for a second as Kurt yanked at his shirt, but snapped it back to where it was working its way down lower under Kurt's jeans. Kurt's hands seemed to be reacting with the rest of him, his kisses seemed more urgent than before, and his fingers were clinging to the hair on Dave's chest. Kurt's moans became longer and breath like as Dave's hand finally reached its destination. Dave removed his hand only to yank more material out of the way before his hand wrapped around Kurt again.

Kurt's mind was blank, it was an unusual feeling of pleasure and anxiety as he clung to Dave's neck tighter, he could feel his release coming as Dave's mouth devoured his again. Kurt gasped and clung to Dave's hair, his grip tightening on the curls as Dave's hand moved faster. Kurt nearly yelled in frustration as the doorbell began to ring.

"Ignore it," gasped Kurt, he saw humor pass through Dave's eyes as he looked at him.

"Didn't even cross my mind baby," grinned Dave, taking Kurt's lips again.

Kurt wrung his fingers together under Dave's hold, his body arching as Dave's hand gripped a little tighter. Dave opened his eyes as he kissed Kurt, watching Kurt's expressions. Kurt's eyes were doing the same until Dave began to bit his earlobe gently.

"I love you," the words from Dave's lips was all it took for Kurt as he clung to his boyfriend who's hand was still locked on him.

Kurt's head spun as his mind went from blank to racing as the rush of energy ran from him. The only thing it was really racing with was the fact that it had been the thing he himself had been trying to do with Dave. His mind was still slight mush or he knew he would have glared at him and said so, but the moment was too nice even want to be snarky in. Kurt just relaxed and smiled into Dave's tender kisses. Kurt's hand began to slide towards Dave's jeans again, no more hesitation crossed Kurt's mind, well save for the doorbell going off again.

"Freaking pests," groaned Dave, but he went unphased from kissing along Kurt's neck, fully aware of where Kurt's hand was also headed.

"They'll go away," replied Kurt as his hand slid under the denim.

"Uhm hmm," replied Dave, kissing Kurt again, Kurt smirked as Dave let out a moan just as the doorbell rang again.

They ignored it again as Dave groaned in Kurt's mouth with every move Kurt made with his hand. The doorbell rang faster and more rushed. Kurt groaned this time as Dave pulled away slightly. Kurt's groan faded into a smirk at Dave's frustrated and pink tinted face. Dave said nothing but simply made a gesture as he tied a shirt around his waist as he bolted up the stairs nearly tripping on his slipping pants. Kurt flopped back onto the mattress, waiting for Dave. He assumed he was just going to tell whoever it was some excuse to just get them to leave. He could hear Dave's voice a little louder than he probably should have, and after a few minutes Kurt realized Dave should have already tripped down the stair case to get back to the room. Kurt got up, glad there was a towel to semi clean himself up with as he pulled on what he assumed might have been Dave's shirt and moved quickly up the stairs. He could hear Dave's voice hasty and angry as he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Dave couldn't tell if he sounded more angry or frustrated right now, he knew one thing, the mood was defiantly gone.

"Because I've called your phone nearly every day since the end of this summer and you won't answer David," said Paul Karofsky, Kurt looked at him, he looked tired.

"Why should I," asked Dave, he wanted to keep his anger up because right now the fact his dad was right in front of him after their blow up, was causing all sorts of emotions.

"I need to talk to you David, and you ignore my calls… and I don't want to disturb Leroy and Henry at their home every night, I drove by hoping you'd be here…"

"Hiram!" Dave corrected, "Well you're here… what do you want?"

"David, can you please calm down," yelled Paul.

"No! Why should I be calm? You spent more than half a year ignoring my existence and then then you decide you want to talk about it, no thanks, I will go back to not being your son just fine," Kurt saw Dave's eyes going red, but he wasn't sure if he should come between what could be either a good thing or a bad thing."

"I never said you were not my son David," Paul yelled, "Not once have I denied you being my son, ever!"

"Well in my mind, when you stormed out of here… you pretty much sided with _her," _snapped Dave, Kurt waited in the wings just in case something happened.

"David, I missed you…. I wanted to see if you were doing okay," sighed Paul, the look he and Dave exchanged was highly confusing.

Dave read through the words, the sentences. He also took a few breaths, trying not to yell or scream. He would be lying if he didn't think of at least one of his parents everyday…. It was easy to push the pain aside when things could distract him…. But he would be lying to himself that every time something happened at school or in his life he didn't want to rush and tell them… which was made harder by the fact he actually had to drive passed their house to get home. He wanted nothing more than to tell his dad about school, hockey, his life….. but he read through the lines before he could get to overwhelmed with the prospect of going home… well that had once been home. This wasn't an invite, he knew it.

"So… your just… checking up with me," said Dave, he bit his lips, fighting with all his might not to cry, "Just to make yourself feel better... right? You're going to go home to mom and tell her about your day and go back to pretending I don't exist right?"

"Your mom…"

"Save it, just.. please go," said Dave, his anger was rushing away and he didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry… he was done crying over them.

"Why can't you just talk to me," asked Paul.

"Please go, Mr. Karofsky," snapped Kurt before he could stop himself.

"Kurt?" asked Paul, Dave saw the confusion, "With all due respect, Kurt, this is between my son and I."

"With all due respect sir, this **is **David's home and he asked you to leave. I am simply calcifying my boyfriend's statement a little nicer. Leave," said Kurt, Dave looked at his face as he spoke, Kurt's anger was evident to him at least.

"Okay…" said Paul after a few seconds before he headed out the door, he looked back a few times before Kurt closed and locked the door.

Kurt knew it was coming before he even dared to turn around. He'd seen the pain in Dave's eyes as he'd talked to his father. That sheer moment of hope flash in them after Paul had said he'd missed him. He felt his own stomach turn just to imagine all of that himself. So when he heard Dave's sob behind him, he moved quickly to pull his boyfriend into a tight embrace as he crumbled. Dave's mind was spinning as he clung to Kurt's smaller frame. For one second… one second he had dreamed that his dad would ask him to come home and that everything was okay…. Anything… but it had all just been a fantasy. Reality had smacked him yet again with harsh truth. For one second he'd hoped he'd have his family again, but they'd been ripped away just as fast. He didn't know how long he'd sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. All he knew was his body ached and he felt tired and hurt all over again…. But the lonely feeling was distant as Kurt muttered soothing words in his ears and cried with him.

**TBC**


	17. Perfect

**Chapter 17**

**Perfect**

Dave may have been able to calm down and stop crying over the weekend, but he was no less pissed. _How could he just do that, _his mind was a battlefield of should he talk to his father or just go back to numbly pretending he had no parents. He blinked as eggs were set in front of him, he couldn't help but smile… well pretending _they _weren't his parents. He was more than happy to have his 'adopted' parents. Hiram's attempts at making eggs had gotten better since 'Dave's Cooking Show' this summer. It was one of those days that all of the Berry family was home. Rachel sat idly eating her toast and looking at what he assumed was a possible playlist for Sectionals.

"So?" asked Hiram as Dave ate the eggs, he wasn't much in the mood to talk but smiled all the same.

"Hun, let the boy eat," said Leroy calmly, Dave recognized the look he got, it was the '_I know how you feel, relax' _look he'd gotten used too.

"So, elections are this week… Kurt has to win, his polls are up," said Rachel beaming.

"Well Rock's in a coma," said Dave, nodding to himself after this weekend game.

"I thought it was Rick," said Rachel after a few seconds.

"….. well.. that would explain why he always glares at me when I call him that," said Dave, musing for a second how he could have mistaken the dude's name, but then his musings ended as his phone vibrated with a text.

"You two are so cute," smirked Rachel as Dave texted quickly on the phone to Kurt.

"I wish we had cell phones in high school," sighed Hiram as he made some more eggs, "It would have been much nicer than having to wait till eight at night for you to call me…"

"On the other hand… we would have never gotten anything done," said Leroy with a smirk as Hiram gave him a kiss.

"Finn jacked something of his and he wants to know if I've seen it," said Dave as his phone went off, he smiled at the words _Love you! _On his phone.

"What did Finn take?" asked Rachel, looking in her bag for her phone.

"His binder," said Dave with a shrug.

"He's probably compiling notes…." Said Rachel with a sigh.

"No, it's his short story notebook… there a bunch of unfinished shorts that he won't let anyone see because there '_not ready for spectator eyes'_ or something," Dave emphasized the words with his fingers as quotation marks.

"Oh," said Rachel in deep thought, Dave wondered for a moment if she knew about it but she began texting franticly, "I'm telling Finn to give it back and plead he never actually opened it."

Dave saw Kurt walking by later that morning, his normal chipper face was glum looking as Jacob Ben Israel interviewed Brittany. Dave caught his hand as they walked, causing Kurt to look startled for a second, _jeesh he really was in deep thought. _Dave gave his best reassuring smile and held Kurt's hand a little tighter. He was glad it earned him a rewarding smile before Kurt leaned his head against Dave's shoulder.

"Elections are this week," sighed Kurt, "I'm not going to win…"

"Baby, you don't know that," replied Dave, he really hoped Kurt won.

"Even if all of Glee voted for me, I would still be down in the ratings… and I know the Troubletones are voting for Brittany and…" Dave cut Kurt off.

"Stop worrying, the polls have a week to change," smiled Dave, as Kurt grabbed his other hand.

"Your right, I need to relax… you know I just vented to Rachel about stuffing the ballot," said Kurt with a nervous face.

"But would that be winning?" asked Dave, mentally wondering if he could get away with doing that.

"No, it wouldn't be," smiled Kurt, leaning into kiss Dave just a flash came from their left.

"Dang it… too soon," sighed Brittany looking at her camera.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" asked Kurt, Dave raised an eyebrow.

"The Skanks said I could count on their votes if I got them pictures of you two making out," said Brittany

"….. wow," said Kurt, turning to head into his French class.

"…. Dave do you think I could have a few of the pictures off your phone?" asked Brittany, after a few moments.

"….what are you on," growled Dave as he turned to head down the hall, _Does she even know what she's doing…. How does she even know about my phone?_

Kurt sat next to Blaine in annoyance, his mind was spinning. This was just ridiculous, more so at the ten second thought of giving the pictures to the Skank's for votes he's just had. His French teacher collected their papers and began ranting about their next topic. Kurt was completely unfocused right now, and he glanced at Blaine hoping to start a conversation. However Blaine looked like he was glaring at his paper.

"Hey Blaine," smiled Kurt, "What's up?"

"What the hell is Finn's problem?" asked Blaine angrily, Kurt blinked rapidly this was not the conversation he'd been hoping for.

.=.=.

Kurt mused during lunch about the elections, his mind racing yet again, how was he going to increase his possible votes. _I could give the pictures to the Skank's… No, No I will not stoop to their levels. _Kurt looked at his plate sadly, he wasn't hungry but he knew he should eat something, he'd missed breakfast… well really he'd poured it in the flower vase again, he was happy he didn't have to make breakfast but he was pretty sure if this continued everyone in his house would be dead by Finn's hands…. Including Finn.

"Hey," smiled Dave, sitting next to him with his tray.

"Hey hun," said Kurt with a sigh, as he leaned on Dave's shoulder and sighed.

"Stop worrying, you're going to do fine," smirked Dave, "So I was wondering, are you available tonight?"

"Depends?" asked Kurt, sliding his hand over Dave's.

"I was thinking you could come to my practice and then maybe… go shopping.." Kurt's grin grew extremely wide, "For new skates.."

"… well… that was a letdown," sighed Kurt, with an eye roll, "Can we at least go skating?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie, but sure," shrugged Dave.

"On a Monday?" asked Kurt with a raised brow, "I mean what plays on a Monday except old repeated films…"

"We'll find something," shrugged Dave.

.=.=.

Kurt sat in his bedroom looking at his letter to NYADA over and over again. It looked so blank compared to the one he'd seen of Rachel. He'd skipped stopping by the garage after school to talk to his dad. He put his paper down and pulled his legs towards him, staring intently at the paper. He didn't know what to do, what if he didn't get in? What would he do… Finn was taking over the garage… would he just… manage a Sonic or something. Kurt cringed at the thought; he couldn't just be here for the rest of his life. He felt his tears bubble over, the deadline was so close…. Just like the elections. Brittany and her pixie stix were far ahead of him and he knew this. No matter how many times his friends tried to be encouraging he still couldn't push the negative thoughts from his head.

"Kurt, honey?" came Carol's voice from a knock at the door, "I was wondering if you were going out tonight?"

"You can come in Carol," said Kurt, wiping his face and smiling, Carol was always very respectful of his privacy.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to help with dinner, I was going to make some Thai…." Smiled Carol, Kurt noticed her eyes glance over his letter and his eyes, but she simply smiled.

"Actually David and I are going shopping tonight, so I'm pretty sure we'll grab a quick bite while we're out," smiled Kurt, "But if you need any help, I am only a call away… or I could write some stuff down?"

"Oh no, it's fine… I just thought it would be a fun something for us to do," smiled Carol, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Your off tomorrow night… we should make some homemade pasta, I've been meaning to use that pasta press I got last Christmas," smiled Kurt, he really did like cooking with Carol and he hadn't done it in a while… he also remembered that pasta maker that was still in the cabinet, which he'd been gunning to use one of these days.

"That sounds fun…." Smiled Carol, Kurt followed her eyes to the letter; he knew Carol wanted to say something, but he didn't want to hear another 'you'll be fine' speech.

"I was working on my application, but I think I'll finish it up Friday when I win the election," smirked Kurt, _Make her think I'm not worried?, _"I'll get in no problem."

"Oh honey, I know you'll get in without any problem at all," beamed Carol, Kurt smiled at her, because he could feel the belief in her voice, Finn got his 'heart on your sleeve' personality from her, "I'm just really going to miss you."

"If I get into NYADA, I will be home every holiday and break," smiled Kurt, saying it made him feel a little better, he couldn't help but think about coming home for the holidays from New York, of course it twinged for a second at the thought of not being able to do that.

"Yes well, **when **you go to NYADA, you better be home every holiday…. I don't think I'd be able to manage a perfect Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner without you," smiled Carol, Kurt relaxed his head on Carol's shoulder as her arms pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Carol," smiled Kurt, he was still worried but she had made him feel better.

"You're welcome sweety, well… I supposed I should start on dinner if you're going out with your boyfriend for the evening," sighed Carol as she got up and headed to the door.

Kurt smiled as she closed the door and looked at his room, mentally forgetting his dilemma and wondering how much of his room he would leave behind… or how little he might leave behind. He shook his head, either way he would get emotional, right now he needed to work on the election and enjoying what he had left of his senior year… he rolled his eyes as himself, maybe everyone was right and he needed to stop worrying so much.

He picked up his letter and put it on his desk, looking at his bookshelf for a moment. He looked at his binders, he'd become very self-conscious of them after Finn had accidently grabbed his writing one on accident instead of his school notes one. He picked up the one Finn had grabbed in particular and opened it up just as his phone went off. He pushed the call button and picked up his phone as he glanced over the contents page he'd made for himself.

"Hey baby," smiled Kurt as he answered the call.

"Hey, I decided to blow off the skates till next week… but I was hoping you'd still be satisfied with a movie?" asked Dave over the phone.

"Sounds nice, I was hoping for some shopping, but it can wait," smirked Kurt closing his binder and looking and getting up.

"Okay…. Well… I'm here," came Dave's voice as Kurt heard the jeep pull into the driveway.

"Be right down, love you," smiled Kurt, he felt like beaming as he said it, even more so when Dave responded.

"Love you too, see you in a few," replied Dave as he hung up, Kurt smirked, he was glad that Dave wasn't a long ender when it came to phone conversations, Kurt knew he had a tendency to sometimes doddle on the phone, but it was nice Dave didn't.

Dave just got out of his car when Kurt came swinging out the door, pulling on his coat. Dave didn't get a chance to say anything as Kurt kissed him right away. Dave blinked a few times before kissing back just as passionate, he couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't unusual for any time they spent together after school hours to begin with a pretty nice kiss… especially if one of them had a frustrating day. If they did this at school as often as they wanted too, someone would make an issue of it, so to avoid those people they kept it pretty light… during most school hours… now Glee… total different story.

"One of these days, I'm just going to make out with you right in the hallway," smirked Dave, he wasn't lying, some days it was just frustrating just to hold hands.

"Hmm, I won't argue with that," smiled Kurt, "Come on, let's go see a movie."

"Sure thing…. Okay so you were right," sighed Dave as they got in the car.

"About what?" asked Kurt with a relaxed sigh as Dave put the car in drive.

"The movies, only thing playing is an old Jackie Chan movie and a repeat of Rush Hour…. So… I had an idea," smirked Dave, as he kept driving, Kurt looked at him waiting to continue.

"And?" asked Kurt with a sigh.

"And, I figured if we go watch a movie at your place then your parents will surround us…. And Rachel would steal you away from me at my house… so… look in the back," smirked Dave.

Kurt corked an eyebrow as Dave turned down a country road, but looked in the back seat and felt a little giddy. Dave had put his jeep's seats down and had a small coffee table near the hatch with his laptop hooked up to a battery pack and a box of DVD's that rested next to a box of Breadstix to go. A large blanket was rested across the downed seats with some tossed pillows to rest against as they would watch the movie. It was both sweet and romantic in its own way. Kurt didn't hesitate to climb into the back and fall back against the pillows on the back of the seat as Dave pulled into an open field area. Dave couldn't help but snort with laughter as he followed Kurt into the back and grabbing the take out as Kurt picked out a DVD.

"This is genius," laughed Kurt as Dave opened the laptop and hooked up the speakers.

"I try," laughed Dave, glad to actually see a genuine and unworried smile on Kurt's face for once, "What movie, babe?"

"Seeing as you decided to steer away from musicals…. I'd like to watch Chuck and Larry," smirked Kurt.

"Seriously? I thought you said it was offensive?" asked Dave, remembering a very vivid argument last time it was his movie choice.

"I actually sat down and watched it…. It's more entertaining if you picture them as Finn and Puck," laughed Kurt, Dave couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Not hard after the cabin dancing last year," replied Dave as he pushed play on the computer and relaxed next to Kurt.

"I think we should rent the cabin again this year, it was so fun," smiled Kurt, as he grabbed the pasta bowel Dave handed him.

Dave was content in his cuddle after they'd eaten, he lost focus on Larry and Chuck's wedding as Kurt moved away from him and stretched towards the laptop. Dave couldn't help but admire Kurt's angles. He raised a brow as Kurt closed the laptop killing the lights save for the dull light from outside and the lights from the dashboard. He was about to ask what Kurt was doing, but Kurt's hand slid behind Dave's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt felt his head swimming, he'd really needed this… this moment out of reality to just enjoy his life right now. He'd been so stressed lately he'd forgotten the simple things… like support of his friends and family, people who would miss him wherever he went next year, and a loving boyfriend who would set up a simple movie night to get him to relax. Kurt moaned slightly as Dave's hands slid tighter around his coat pulling him closer on his lap. It was just a simple kiss, but it was just perfect as Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Dave's.

"I love you," smiled Kurt, kissing Dave's nose as he slid off where he'd started sitting on Dave's lap and snuggled against him.

"I love you, babe," sighed Dave, snuggling next to Kurt, just content to relax.

Kurt sighed as he laced his finger's with Dave's, his stress about the elections resting behind him at least for the moment. He watched the sky from outside the back of the jeep just as a snow flake drifted by. Dave shifted his leg so Kurt's right leg overlapped Dave's left and snuggled closer. Kurt glanced at Dave who's eyes were closed and a smile across his lips. Kurt beamed back a nuzzled closer. This was perfect.

**TBC**


	18. That Awkward Moment

**A/N: **EEK! Sorry about the lack of updates; been super busy with moving and work… BUT

As of TODAY! There will be **TWO **updates a week…. Or more if I can swing it, but **TWO **at least.

**Chapter 18**

**That Awkward Moment**

The weeks had flown by with ups and downs like crazy. Dave had found it odd the come home after school on a weekday to find Rachel sitting at the kitchen table looking vividly upset. He also felt like an asshole, _why I didn't I do the same thing? _He sighed, he hadn't stuffed the ballots, and Kurt was happy he hadn't but for some reason he felt like a terrible boyfriend for not doing it…. Dave supposed it made him feel better that Finn had told him he'd felt the same. But that was a while ago and Sectionals was the new obstacle in their lives. Dave shook his head and cleared his thoughts as he slipped across the ice over to where Kurt had sat down on the bench to watch him.

"Hey," smiled Kurt, he seemed to be in a better mood this week than after the election.

"What's up, I thought you were hanging out with Rachel today?" asked Dave, Kurt smirked.

"Now there lies the dilemma, David…. I made the mistake of forgetting Rachel was suspended so I let Finn borrow my truck to go shopping with Puck and Mike," shrugged Kurt as Dave flopped next to him.

"I take it, you would like a ride?" asked Dave, he snorted slightly at Kurt's attempt on playing innocent.

"Oh well that hadn't even crossed my mind," smiled Kurt, leaning his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Let me just change out of my skates…"

"And shower," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Are you saying I stink, Hummel?" smirked Dave.

"Oh you just reek," chuckled Kurt with an eye roll as he nudged Dave gently in the arm.

Dave walked to the locker room as Kurt began ranting about the fact Rachel and him were planning on going shopping together and seeing if they could persuade Mercedes to join them this time. Dave wondered if maybe Finn could come up with a way to get their teams to combine again, Dave had to admit the blackmail was pretty good last time. Kurt's fingers were laced tightly with his as they turned down the empty hall.

"I'll wait out here, while you… Oof," Kurt blinked rapidly as Dave pulled him into the locker room and backed him against the door, "David, there are still teachers in the school."

"Point?" smirked Dave, kissing Kurt's lips.

Kurt thought about pushing away for a second, the last thing they needed was some hockey idiots busting in on them making out. But before he could fully think it through, his hands had automatically clung to the front of Dave's jersey, holding him tightly. Kurt's feelings and hormones shoved reason out the door as Dave yanked off his own gloves and slid his hand up Kurt's side. Kurt expected to feel burned by Dave's cold hand, but instead it was driving him crazy. Kurt got a rare streak of rebellion in him and smirked into the kiss before pulling back a little, _why not?_

"Did you need any assistance?" Kurt hoped the sentence came off obvious but not overly anxious.

"… wha…" Dave blinked rapidly and looked momentarily dazed, Kurt wondered what he had racing through his head.

Dave head had done a 360 degree spin…. It went from enjoying these slightly raunchy kisses in the locker room to slow processing of what Kurt had just suggested…. Or had he suggested? Dave swallowed, he thought of the consequences of anything even slightly close to the fantasies playing out in his head just now, but then the voice that said _Are you freaking crazy? _Overweighed everything else.

"I could use some assistance," smirked Dave, his stomach flipping as Kurt's brow corked and his lips fell into a mischievous smirk.

"Okay then," replied Kurt as he let his hands start to tug at Dave's jersey… just as his phone went off with a familiar Bruno Mars song, "Crap…"

"We could ignore it," shrugged Dave where his hands had frozen on Kurt's belt.

"Yes we could… and my _darling _brother would just show up at the most inconvenient time… Finnblocking knows no bounds," sighed Kurt as he opened his phone, "Yes Finn?"

"I'm going to hide his phone and keys on our next date," sighed Dave as he backed away from Kurt and decided head to the shower.

"Are you kidding me, that's a great idea!" yelled Kurt, "Who else are you calling?"

"What's happening?" asked Dave freezing as he grabbed a towel.

"If you're taking my truck I'm coming with," said Kurt, "Swing by the school and head to the locker room before you go on this mission of yours…. Never mind what we're doing just get here…"

"What is this brilliant plan?" asked Dave, as he headed towards his locker.

"Were going on a road trip," said Kurt, beaming.

"…. Where?" asked Dave and then after a second though, "Who is 'we' for this trip?"

"You, Rachel, Finn, and I," beamed Kurt, "This is going to be interesting… though I hope Finn doesn't drink anything… four hours is a long trip with him…"

"Babe… where the hell are we going?" asked Dave, scratching his head, _What is four hours away?_

Apparently… Sam. Dave sat in the back seat with Rachel as Finn drove down the freeway as he ranted their plan.. Dave had to admit, it was a pretty great plan. Shockingly, it was Finn's… _Well. _Thought Dave, _He did master plan most of last year's antics… and blackmail Santana. _Dave nodded to himself, it was no wonder Finn and Kurt could pull weddings and funerals out of nowhere with only days to spare… they were both masterminds.

"Isn't it genius, and we already talked to Carol and Burt so if his parents give the go-ahead… then Sam Evans is back at McKinley," beamed Rachel.

"Where do we find him?" asked Dave, he supposed his house.

"He works at some bar, he's always talking about it on Facebook," shrugged Rachel.

"I take it, he has no idea were just going to show up then?" asked Kurt as they turned off the freeway.

"Not a clue… I have to pee," said Finn as he cruised into the gas station parking lot.

"I'm actually thirsty," said Rachel unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Dave?" asked Kurt leaning over the seat.

"I'm good… I'd be better if you and Rachel switched spots?" asked Dave, indicating to the now vacated seat next to him.

"I suppose," smiled Kurt as he climbed between the seats and sat next to Dave, his legs practically over Dave's.

Kurt snuggled into Dave's chest as his arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Kurt couldn't help but think back to their lovely night watching movies in the back of Dave's jeep. He wondered if maybe they should do that again, it had been very warm and snuggly that night. Kurt smiled as Dave rested his head on his and began to think about sectionals. With Sam what would not only give them enough people, but also give them more talent… not that any of them didn't have talent, but Sam did have a stage presence of his own accord.

"Okay no more stops from here," smiled Rachel who didn't hesitate to jump into the passenger seat.

The drive was completely boring save for a few arguments over music and a rabbit Finn almost hit. Besides that the drive was fairly silent and Kurt enjoyed the casual comforting hand holding whilst Finn drove. It wasn't long however before they pulled up in front of an interesting looking bar. For some reason Kurt couldn't help but think of Scandals 2.0 of some sort. The building had the same covered look but had metal outside versus the grainy wood of the strip club. For a bar it was rather unusual; very little windows, lots of groups, and the little windows they did have were heavily covered or tinted.

"This looks weird," said Finn, scratching his head as he turned off the ignition.

"Nonsense, come on.. we'll pop in, grab Sam, and head home," smiled Rachel as she all but skipped out of the vehicle.

"This kind of reminds of those cheesy strip clubs you see in old movies from the eighties," said Dave as he and Kurt slid out of the back seat.

"To be honest, it somehow reminds me of Scandals.." shrugged Kurt as they followed after Finn and Rachel.

"It's in the middle of nowhere…. You don't think?" asked Dave, with a raised brow.

"There's definitely too many middle aged women around here for it to be a gay club, David," sighed Kurt, he watched Dave tilt his head towards the place and a sudden occurrence happened, "No."

"Maybe," said Dave, he knew Kurt had finally got on the same page.

"This is not an adult club," sighed Kurt, grabbing Dave's hand and pulling him as they headed through the door.

"But if it is?" asked Dave, with a brow waggle as they headed in.

"…. Then I will… play video games with you," sighed Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Naked," smirked Dave as they headed in through the doors.

"Yes naked, hell I'll even strip dance to it," rolled Kurt's eyes as they turned in as the lights dimmed, "Oh dear… god…"

"I didn't know Backdraft was a musical," said Finn with a half-smile.

"Oh dear god no," muttered Rachel with wide eyes.

"This is suddenly not funny… it's hilarious," snickered Dave, Kurt smacked him in the arm.

"It is not… oh my…" said Kurt, eyes going even bigger.

"That's an image I'm never getting out of my head," Dave looked at the horrified Finn a split second before he realized Sam's pants were being tossed about, suddenly, humor was gone.

"Give me a dollar," said Rachel holding her hand out, Dave smirked, the humor was back.

"What?" asked Finn, having a double take?

.-.-.

Kurt couldn't believe the insanity of the day…. Sam was… had been a stripper… currently Sam was back at his house turning his guest room into his room. Kurt flopped onto Dave's bed and relaxed texting on his phone. He didn't want to tell everyone about tomorrow's surprise so he stared idly as Mercedes, _'What's up?_' and sighed. He smirked as Dave flopped on the bed next to him and idly stared at him.

"Did you want something?" smirked Kurt as he scooted closer to Dave.

"Yes," smirked Dave, "You promised me video games."

"Oh god… fine… one round and that's it," sighed Kurt, standing up and crossing the room to where Dave kept the controllers, "You do realize I am going to lose at whatever game we play.

"I think your forgetting something?" asked Dave as he leaned over Kurt's shoulder and reached around to turn on the power.

"And what would that be?" asked Kurt as Dave's arms wrapped around his middle.

"You promised me more than a game," smirked Dave, Kurt sighed a rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" asked Kurt, leaning his head back against Dave's shoulder nook.

"Yes," smirked Dave, as Kurt turned around and looked at him.

"Fine," sighed Kurt, but Dave saw the flicker of a grin on Kurt's face.

"Good….," smirked Dave as he helped Kurt pull off his shirt.

"Ever tell anybody about this…" snapped Kurt, as he tossed his shirt over Dave's chair.

"Oh I will tell everyone who ever asks," smirked Dave as Kurt dropped his belt on to the ground.

"You better lock that door," glared Kurt as he unbuttoned his jeans.

I'm already ahead of you," beamed Dave, he'd locked the door when they gotten in here.

"Happy," sighed Kurt as he stood nearly naked as Dave relaxed on his bed.

"Ecstatic," beamed Dave, he suddenly couldn't focus on anything as Kurt's expression changed to one of seductive and he swayed over to him.

"How ecstatic," smirked Kurt, wrapping his arm around Dave and sitting on his lap, this only caused his grin to become wider.

"I think you know," smirked Dave.

"So… now what?" asked Kurt, hoping for a little one on one time.

"What else…" smirked Dave, his hands sliding around Kurt's thighs.

"I'm listening," said Kurt, his hands playing with Dave's curls as he waited for this to get more heated.

"We play Halo," beamed Dave holding up Kurt's controller.

**TBC**


	19. Plans and Musings

**A/N: **Okay so this is the Sunday post… next post will be Wednesday.

**Chapter 19**

**Plans and Musings**

Kurt was in a great mood when he'd woken up this morning... they'd won sectionals, Sam was back, New Directions was together, he'd finished his gift shopping, and Christmas was right around the corner… the euphoric attitude had quickly been dwindled by a snowball fury flying through his bedroom door this morning.

"The hell!" yelled Kurt as one flew passed him.

"Morning!" yelled Finn nervously as Sam stood in the doorway, fully dressed and in gloves.

"Good morning!" beamed Sam.

"…. I'd tell you both you could starve this morning… but Sam can actually cook," glared Kurt.

"I can cook," huffed Finn, "Not well, but I can cook."

"Your cleaning that up," sighed Kurt as he finished grabbing his shoes.

"Okay, more importantly… what is happening this Christmas break…. I mean Rory's coming with me to my families… but are we doing a cabin thing or what?" asked Sam, excitedly.

"…. I hadn't thought about that…" shrugged Finn, "Kurt what are we doing?"

"I mean, come on guys… it's senior year, we only have this once… we need to do something," beamed Sam as they headed down the stairs.

"Ohm… I might have other plans," shrugged Kurt with a smile, _if it pans out…_

"What plans… it's Christmas… the only set plans should be… ham, cookies, presents, and eggnog floats and pancakes," said Finn with an eyeroll.

"I'm gonna ask but… I'm not sure I want to know…" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Floats… pancakes?"

"You haven't heard of them?" asked Finn, shocked.

"No one has ever heard of them, it's just something strange…" sighed Kurt, he really didn't want to get into this, he had plans to make.

"No it's not… okay… you know home-made pancakes… instead of milk… you use… eggnog, it's awesome… and eggnog and ice cream… Kurt really wanted ice cream and I wanted eggnog, so…" Finn began to rant.

Either way, Kurt was glad it was off the topic of his plans for the holidays… that was something he really didn't want to start venting about. Truth was, he was hoping to have plans for this break that involved only two people… that is… if it panned out. With all the interruptions and awkward timing, Kurt was getting more than a little frustrated. He still had misgivings about certain aspects, but all in all… the phone sex was no longer good enough, he wanted the real thing…

"Hey!" yelled Finn, Kurt came out of his daze, "I asked what your plans were?"

"Ohm… I… I might be going with Mercedes to her Aunts," said Kurt, pulling it out of thin air, he didn't even think Mercedes was living Lima this year.

"Peaches or Vana?" asked Sam quickly, "Peaches is awesome, her peanut butter cookies are great… I mean… I tried them once.."

"Ohm… I don't know exactly," said Kurt, looking at his watch, "Well.. we should go.. now… yeah.."

.=.=.

Dave yawned as he put his books away in his locker, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. For a variety of reason… the first being Rachel had barged into his room last night ranting about how she was going with Mercedes to her cousins or something… he hadn't cared or asked for any information… then Kurt had called… and hey Dave loved their phone time, but still it was always awkward with the thought of someone possibly listening in… even on cell phones. To top that off he'd received a missed call from his parents' house… that has been the biggest let down of the already drained evening.

"Morning baby," smiled Kurt, kissing him lingeringly on the lips

"Morning," smiled Dave, Kurt's sudden closeness throwing him off, Kurt wasn't one for PDA.

"How was your night?" asked Kurt, holding Dave's hand.

"Shitty… but it's looking a lot brighter," smiled Dave, Kurt's eyes seemed very playful, it was very alluring.

"What happened?" asked Kurt, his bright smile faltering.

"It was nothing… but what's with the shit eating grin?" asked Dave as they walked to class.

"I'm just looking forward to our upcoming two week vacation," smiled Kurt, Dave noticed Kurt's smile cork which he was starting to piece together that was when Kurt wanted to say something more.

"So what are your plans?" asked Dave, looking at the clock, the bell wasn't due to ring for a few more minutes yet.

"Well, I was hoping…." Kurt's conversation was cut short as Sue stood behind him.

"Porcelain, I need to talk to you in my office, immediately," said Sue, cutting in between them.

"Ohm… okay," said Kurt, brow corked.

"Bring hair gel and wheels," said Sue, as she headed towards her office.

"I'll talk to you later babe," smiled Dave, looking after Sue, the women was insane… making her wait was probably not a good thing.

"Ohm, yeah, later," smiled Kurt with a small sigh.

Dave headed to class as Kurt headed off to grab Blaine and Artie. It was only after he sat down that he realized Artie and Blaine were the main people he talked to in this class….. and since when had Puck sat in the back of the classroom. Apparently Puck had decided to sit up front as he flopped next to Dave with a bitter look on his face.

"What's up with you?" asked Dave pulling out his books.

"It's like I've been replaced," scoffed Puck, "It's like a shiny new toy just popped out of nowhere."

"Ohm… what are we talking about?" asked Dave, the only thing that came to his mind was _Is Ms. Corkrin seeing someone_? It was pretty much known to most of New Directions at this point.

"My room… I mean it's not just that… but now when I come over I feel like I'm intruding in someone's house," said Puck, "Normally I would come over and be welcomed with happy faces… or eye rolls," said Puck, angrily glaring at his notebook.

"We're talking about Sam?" asked Dave, slowly piecing the two together.

"No. We're talking about my frequent Hummel-Hudson house raids, I don't care that it's Sam," sighed Puck, "Just forget it."

"Sure…" said Dave, as he stared a little confused at Puck, _What the hell is this all about?_

.=.=.

Kurt put his lunch down on the table and sat in between Dave and Finn. He, Artie, and Blaine had decided to talk to the others tonight about the shelter volunteering. Right now he was focused on talking to Dave about some possible plans next week. He glanced at Finn, _yeah… no.. not talking about that here. _

"Apparently Puck feels chastised," said Dave looking at Kurt and Finn.

"What does he feel?" asked Finn, his speech muffled by the sloppy joe he was eating.

"Finn, I made lunches for you and Sam…" grimaced Kurt, looking at the questionable meat product.

"I know… I ate that second period during study hall," smiled Finn proudly.

"That is disgusting…..you were saying hun?" asked Kurt from where Dave had gone back to his fries.

"Puck feels like you guys replaced him or something… don't ask me anymore because the dude confused the shit out of me earlier," said Dave, "Anyways, babe… you wanted to talk about something earlier we couldn't text about…. Something about Christmas vacation?"

"Oh… dude were thinking about a cabin attack," beamed Finn, Dave noticed Kurt's sudden look of horror and confusion.

"That sounds awesome…. Kurt you could have texted me that," smirked Dave, but he had a fleeting thought that perhaps Kurt wanted to talk about something else.

"Ohm, yeah," sighed Kurt, "So Cabin trip… possibly the 28th till the 1st… bring in the New Year."

"I'm not doing anything," shrugged Dave, "Rachel's grandparents are coming up for Christmas and then Leroy and Hiram are headed up to Plymouth with them… and Rachel has plans.. so yeah. I was just going to crash at Z's or Blaine's."

"What about crashing?" asked Blaine, sitting on the other side of Dave, "my dad's throwing some fancy party…. Azimio's coming over and pretending to be my new boyfriend if I need to get out of there like last time… it makes my dad uncomfortable."

"Azimio?" laughed Dave, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask Sebastian, but Azimio asked to come over," shrugged Blaine.

"That's because you have a fine ass," said Puck taking a bite of his sandwich, this caused more than a few raised brows, "Mansion."

"Okay, that was a weird moment," said Blaine, "But yeah, feel free to crash."

"Now how would your father feel with your 'new boyfriend' and your 'ex-boyfriend' coming over for the holidays?" asked Rachel with a small chuckle.

"He'll think we're having that orgy upstairs," said Dave with a small chuckle as Blaine's face paled remembering the strange talk with his father most likely.

"Anyways moving off the topic of orgies… what about the cabin?" asked Santana with a curious look.

"I was liking the orgy talk… what's an orgy?" asked Brittany after a few seconds.

"What happens with your Barbie's when they have too much tequila every time Skipper gets remarried," said Santana casually, "Anyways… cabin?"

Cabin talk continued all the way through classes and into Glee Club. Kurt waited for everyone to filter into the room as he grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him outside the door, waiting for Artie and Sam to finish heading into the choir room before he spoke.

"I actually had some other plans for this break," said Kurt, lacing his finger's with Dave's.

"Like what?" asked Dave, but before Kurt could respond Mr. Schuster zipped by.

"Come on guys, I have some great news," said Mr. Schuster, directing them into the room.

"We'll talk about it later," smiled Kurt as they sat down atop the bleachers as Mr. Schuster began to rant about a television special.

.=.=.

Dave loved moments like these. It sounded lame but he loved when he and Kurt would just lay around and do their homework together. Point in case…. Right now. Dave was comfortably laying on his bed with his English book as Kurt's head resting on his chest as he looked at his French book. Kurt usually loved moment like these too, so it was a little strange to have Kurt take his book away.

"What's up babe?" asked Dave with a smile.

"It's about what I want to do for Christmas and the New Year," smiled Kurt, Dave noticed his ears and cheeks going slightly pink.

"Okay?" asked Dave, sitting up on his elbows, Kurt didn't answer but kissed him instead.

Dave sure as hell wasn't going to complain as Kurt's kiss became a little heated and he slid to sit on Dave's lap. Dave finished sitting up so he could wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and his hand could slide up to Kurt's cheek. He had no idea what had spurred this, but he was enjoying it.

"I want to make love," said Kurt softly as he pulled away from Dave's lips.

"Now!" asked Dave, his head went into hyper drive as he mentally began to plan how to get everyone out of the house without looking like a psychopath or lunatic.

"No… I meant this break," said Kurt, Dave noticed he looked worried like Dave wouldn't be sure, "I figured we could rent a hotel room or something… I don't want it to be like we do and then go home… I want to be able to wake up and be with you the next morning… I know it sounds crony.."

"It does not sound corny… I wouldn't want it to be any other way… hell if you'd said you wanted to make love in a field of pollen covered flowers with music magically playing, I wouldn't have even found that corny…" Dave rant was cut off as Kurt's lips flew into his again, Dave wasn't sure what he'd said, but he was okay with that.

"I love you," whispered Kurt before continuing their kiss.

**TBC**


	20. Choices and Conflicts

**A/N: **Sorry it's a day late guys.

**Chapter 20**

**Choices and Conflicts**

The next couple of days were very hard to focus on since the other night. Dave would be sitting in class and then BAM randomly on his and Kurt's plans in the upcoming week. Just like currently as Blaine and Rachel sang where Artie was currently judging. Normally he would have enjoyed the performance but as of his current state; he really couldn't. Besides… he really wasn't all too psyched about the television special.

"They sound really good," smiled Kurt, leaning his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Yeah, they do," smirked Dave.

"We should sing something… you still owe me a duet," said Kurt with a smile.

"For Christmas?" asked Dave, his mind focusing in, "I'm pretty sure Glee Clubs covered all the good ones already…. I was thinking more… Valentines…ish.." shrugged Dave, he wasn't really a huge fan of Christmas music.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun for the special," smiled Kurt, "I mean… possibly we'd have to tone it down… PBS and all.. but maybe…." Kurt trailed off as Sue entered the room; Dave raised his eyebrow at the sudden shock on Kurt's face.

"Babe, you…" Dave hushed as Sue started talking… well arguing with Artie.

An hour later Kurt flopped down on his bed with a sigh, he was glad vacation was coming… and the special. He was practically giddy with the whole television idea. It wasn't career breaking, but it was a nice foot in the door, especially being one of the main people on the show. He grinned as he jumped up to begin some typing… once he got in the mood…. Where was his binder again? He glanced around and pulled out the empty one in its place. He felt his stomach turn a little, he didn't like the idea of his stuffing being read and it was a whole new level of uncomfortable with the thought of it lying around the house.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt outside the door, there was no answer.

He knew Finn was home, he'd just driven them all home. He glared a little at being ignored, but he could hear music downstairs and Sam talking. His cheerful mood had dwindled a little. It wasn't unusual for Finn to borrow his things without asking, even if Kurt had yelled at him more than once. He entered the kitchen and froze for a few seconds. Apparently Sam and Finn were attempting cooking this evening… well Sam was actually cooking… Finn just slowly followed whatever Sam was doing.

"Finn, where's my binder?" asked Kurt as Finn did a terrible job making a pizza crust.

"What binder?" asked Finn, grabbing way too much flour, in which Sam grabbed his hand back.

"I think he means the story one," said Sam, Kurt groaned, that meant more than just Finn had read them; he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry more.

"Oh.. that binder," said Finn, looking nervous.

"Can I have it please?" asked Kurt, passing Sam the olive oil.

"Ohm… I'll give them back later," said Finn, nervously.

"Hey guys, any chance you'll ditch the special and help me down at the shelter?" asked Sam, obviously trying to defuse what might be a fight, "I mean it's just Quinn, Dave, and I right now and we could really use more help…"

"Wait, what?" asked Kurt, this was news to him.

"Yeah, we figured we could crash at Quinn's.. head to school the next morning before vacation and then Rory and I will leave the following night for Kentucky. Then we'll head back up North for the cabin.." said Sam, but Kurt was more caught up on his previous statement.

"David's going with you to the shelter?" asked Kurt, _But what about the special?_

"Ohm yeah, he asked me after school today with Quinn," said Sam with a shrug, "I know your all caught up on the special, but it's not the point of Christmas you know."

"I know, but it is cool… and if I was like.. an ameba… I would split myself in two and do them both," said Finn, eating a piece of bacon.

"That's for the bread Finn," sighed Kurt, "But why didn't David tell me."

"You were already in the car," shrugged Sam as he moved the bacon away from Finn.

.-.-.

Dave set the table as Leroy finished taking the lasagna from the oven; it was one of the very small cooking accomplishments Leroy had mastered. Rachel and Hiram were currently discussing what she was doing for break, something about going with Mercedes. His cellphone began to vibrate as he put the last plate down.

"I'll be right back," said Dave as he headed out of the room.

"Okay but dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," called Leroy as Dave sat in the living room.

"Hey babe," smiled Dave as he hit the call button.

"You're not doing the special?" asked Kurt, without much else.

"Ohm… uh, no," said Dave with a slight grimace, he'd hoped to tell Kurt tomorrow.

"Why not… I thought we were going to have fun and sing…" said Kurt.

"Babe, I agree with Sam… it's not the point of Christmas and Quinn asked me if I wanted to join Sam at the shelter and I thought it was a good idea," said Dave, he didn't feel he really had to defend how he felt about this but shrugged it off.

"Wait, you're not doing the special with us?" asked Rachel, leaning in from the hall.

"But this is like a onetime opportunity… you can help out at the shelter anytime," said Kurt, Dave didn't know why he sounded disappointed, this wasn't Dave's _thing._

"Kurt, I didn't want to do the special to begin with…" Dave was cut off by Rachel.

"How could you not want to do the special?" asked Rachel as if such a statement was obscene.

"I don't really like Christmas music and I think Sue's idea was pretty admirable…." Dave wasn't sure but it sounded like Sam was defending their plans to Kurt on the otherside.

"But think of the amazing… Sam! I know… okay… shut up Finn, don't think I've forgotten the binder," said Kurt on the other end.

"But Dave, this is television," said Rachel, "I can't figure out why Sam doesn't want too…"

"Rachel! Stop badgering David," said Hiram, "Dinner's ready."

"But he doesn't want to be on television with us," said Rachel, Dave was more than annoyed right now… between Kurt's disappointment, Sam's yelling, Finn's pleas to drop it, and Hiram yelling at Rachel… he suddenly felt like this had happened at some point before but shook his head.

"Babe, I have to eat dinner. I'll call you back later and we can talk. Love you," said Dave with a sigh, he had really hoped to avoid a headache over this whole thing… no such luck.

"Yeah… okay, love you too," said Kurt as they both hung up.

"Great," Dave grimaced as a little, this was just going to be complete chaos, "Wait until…. Really?"

"I texted the others!" yelled Rachel as Blaine called Dave's phone; Dave blinked, _I still don't get how they text each other THAT fast._

**TBC**


	21. Sometimes You Disagree

**Chapter 21**

**Sometimes You Disagree**

Dave had to admit, he'd never actually just talked to… just Quinn. But here he was sitting by her in the study hall in which she'd sit and catch up on her homework and where he would read. Sam had art this period so they were waiting for him to show up. Meanwhile, it was slightly awkward, Dave would have felt much more comfortable if there was another person to factor in.

"So… why is this so awkward?" asked Quinn, with a sigh.

"Ohm, no idea… normally there's someone else to get the ball rolling?" suggested Dave as he tapped his pencil casually.

"True… okay, so since Sam's not here… talk anyone else into coming with us?" asked Quinn, "I tried talking to Brittany but her and Santana are hung up on the special."

"No, I didn't try… Rachel stopped badgering me after an hour last night and I'm pretty sure Kurt's more than a little annoyed at me… he wanted me to sing with him," shrugged Dave, but he smirked, "But I agree… it's not the meaning behind Christmas."

"I know… so many people get caught up in the gifts and the sparkle that they forget it's supposed to be a sense of community it's supposed to bring… not that I'm not completely guilty of it myself," smiled Quinn, "And there he is…"

"Glad it wasn't life or death," said Dave as Sam sat down.

"I was talking to Mercedes," said Sam, Dave noticed the fleeting look on Sam's face, as did Quinn as she smirked before Sam continued, "Anyways, so I already talked to Sue, she's still angry at the Glee Club.."

"What's new," said Quinn, Dave nodded, she did have a point.

"But she was happy to hear that the three of us were at least coming to help out," shrugged Sam, "So we go this Saturday night…. Then we crash at Quinn's because it's closest…. Head home the next day to get packed for vacation, and then school Monday and finally vacation…. Rory's headed back with me, what's your guys' plans?"

"Well I guess that answered all our questions… so.. Quinny, any plans?" asked Dave, as Sam stopped ranting.

"Not really… I'm just visiting my sister for the holidays while my mom's in Bermuda," shrugged Quinn, "I'm actually pretty excited to see my nephew though. You guys?"

"Just hanging with family," beamed Sam, he looked at Dave.

"Ohm… nothing… Leroy and Hiram are headed up to Plymouth… and I guess Rachel's going with Mercedes somewhere or something…. Ohm, Kurt and I are probably going to hang out," said Dave, he was not about to rant about what Kurt and he might actually be doing this holiday.

"You could come with me," shrugged Sam.

"I think the operative part of that sentence was that Muscles and Lady Lips are going to be having alone time," said Santana, casually sitting down at the table, "If you catch the drift.."

"Are you even in this class?" asked Quinn, looking at her with a raised brow.

"No, Tina got me a pass to get out of my gym class… I didn't ask how but it was signed by Figgin's… so," smirked Santana looking at Dave, "Any details available."

"I have no idea what you hinting at Santana," said Dave, he hoped his face looked impartial.

"Just because you and Brittany are finally getting it on like rabbits… not like it's much of a change…. Does not mean everyone is," said Quinn in what Dave wasn't sure was defense or not.

"Have you changed your mind about the special?" asked Sam, trying to stir away from the current conversation.

"No, you guys are crazy for not doing it. How often do we have chances like this?" Santana had a point, but it wasn't a matter of chances and choices, Dave shrugged it off.

.-..-.

"So… about the special," said Kurt casually as Dave sat next to him before Choir started.

"What about it?" asked Dave with a small smile, '_Wonder if Kurt changed his mind?'_

"It would really mean a lot to me if you'd do it," said Kurt, Dave frowned a little but smiled.

"Kurt, I really don't want too and I'd much rather do something productive," said Dave, he saw Kurt's smile falter.

"Well, what I'm doing is productive as well you know… it'll help my future," smiled Kurt.

"It's just a twenty minute Christmas special Kurt…. it's not a TV deal or something," Dave didn't mean it to sound as harsh as his tone had made it.

"Well in that case, what about going to the shelter… I mean, can't you help out on Sunday?" asked Kurt, Dave didn't know whether to argue about it or ignore him…. But the first kicked in.

"Because I'm helping _somebody _not _myself _for Christmas… your supposed to give…" Dave didn't care his tone had become less defensive or that fact this was just a stupid argument… and neither did Kurt it seemed.

"Oh please, like you even care! You just want to get out of singing with me," snapped Kurt.

"Oh yeah, because that's the whole point of this…. To get out of singing with _you. _It couldn't be because I want help people instead of doing a stupid Christmas show," snapped Dave, he didn't even know how Kurt would even fathom the two together.

"Well it's the truth, the only time you ever sing with me is in a group or when no one's around… I seriously doubt this is just to _help _someone out," said Kurt, grabbing his bag.

"Oh yeah, because I'm incapable of actually caring about anyone!" yelled Dave as Kurt moved to the other side of the room, he knew it wasn't what Kurt had meant but it dwelled onto Dave's insecurities about how Kurt might see him… and the next statement didn't lessen that feeling.

"Exactly!" yelled Kurt as he flopped down on the other side of a startled Finn.

.-.-.

Kurt stormed up the stairs as he got home; his mind was swimming like he was in a flood. _What the hell is his problem! It's just one freaking day… ONE day! _Kurt's mind was wild, but more or less… he felt hurt, he didn't really know why but he did…. That was a lie, he knew why. It was because of the past, he knew he shouldn't look at it that way, but sometimes it was hard not to ponder it. He knew it was still that insecurity about feeling lonely, which was stupid, he knew… but everyone's guilty of feeling it sometimes. It was as if hearing or feeling that Dave just didn't want to be with him anywhere too public, besides school…. It made him feel like being in hiding or something.

"Can I ask in an unbias way mind you… what the hell," said Finn, Kurt saw Sam dart to his room to avoid whatever Finn was about to start.

"Excuse me," sighed Kurt, he just wanted to dwell in his own problems, _I need a lock._

"The hell, Kurt… the hell was all that about… so Dave want to go to the shelter, you don't see me yelling at Sam about it… it's nothing to fight about," said Finn, Kurt knew he was trying to mediate things, but in Kurt's current mood he couldn't see anything but attitude.

"This had nothing to do with the special… this is just… you know what Finn, just mind your own business," said Kurt, trying to close his door.

"Are you seriously trying to close the door on me? Kurt… everyone had different opinions…. Like Rachel and I… she likes stuff, I don't…. I'd be happier with just having her… but I'm compromising and buying stuff…" said Finn.

"Oh, don't compare your pig to this argument," groaned Kurt, if he heard one more thing about that damn pig from Rachel or Finn, he was going to freak.

.=.=.

"You should just do the special… Kurt really want you too," said Rachel, Dave didn't know how Rachel was going to make him feel any better about the fight if she kept this up.

"Rachel, why can't we just do two different things in peace!" yelled Dave, this didn't seem too hard to him, "Not everyone feels the same about things… like Kurt wants this… stuff… I'm just content with my life right now, to give…."

"You know that's how Finn and I are sometimes… but you have to compromise… I mean I wanted stuff… he gave me a pig…. Were clearly not on the same page… but he'll compromise…" said Rachel.

"Do not bring up the pig for this argument," groaned Dave, if he had to hear it one more time….

"But it's a good metaphor," said Rachel as Dave started closing the door, "David! It's not worth you and Kurt fighting over."

.=.=.

Okay, so maybe the whole thing was stupid. Kurt finished his hair as Artie began talking about the special. Kurt's excitement had dwindled since yesterday, Dave hadn't even called him. Maybe Dave could have his homeless people and Kurt could have his cameras…. Maybe this had nothing to do with Dave not singing with him. Maybe this could wait as Artie was telling them to get on set. Kurt pushed it completely out of his mind for the most part as they did the special. But it didn't stop from dwelling back to the argument every few seconds he wasn't on screen… for instance… had he seriously told Dave he was incapable of caring for someone, _What was that! _

"Okay guys, it looks like they broke down and signed with the yule log so… it's getting cut," sighed Mr. Schuster.

"So… now what?" asked Rachel.

"I say we hit the shelter," smirked Finn, and Kurt made a note to hug his brother later for having a good idea.

.=.=.

Dave smiled as he put ham on a person's plate. Quinn and Sam were talking but his mind was more focused on other things…. Like from the fact, Kurt hadn't called him last night. _This is a stupid freaking argument! _Dave glared for a moment before clearing his thoughts and smiling at the people in front of him. Maybe he should have just gone to the studio for four minutes to sing a song or something, Rachel was right, this whole thing shouldn't be an argument.

"How's the food uptake…. Is yours getting low?" asked Quinn at she stirred hers.

"Uh… yeah," sighed Dave as he handed out more.

"Portion control!" yelled Sue as she took over for Sam, "I realize you're not used to being on this side of the line."

"We're not going to have enough," said Quinn, and Dave looked at his server tray, she was right, there was definitely not enough food here, he looked at Sue as she began to talk about the economy, but was distracted as the door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" said Artie, a turkey clasped in his arms.

.=.=.

"So…" said Dave as they finished up the song, at some point Kurt had managed to move himself to stand next to Dave and grab his hand.

"So I had an epiphany during our special… and your right… we can disagree about some things… but they shouldn't be a fight. Besides, I think this is much better than a special," said Kurt as they started handing out the gifts.

"That's because your special got canceled," said Dave in a whisper hoping Kurt wouldn't get angry over it.

"… it got cut… not canceled," sighed Kurt, the smirk on his face made Dave breathe a sigh of relief, "This doesn't mean you still don't owe me a song."

"I wasn't going to deny that I owe you a song," said Dave, lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"Good… because it better be good this Valentines," smiled Kurt, Dave smirked and gave Kurt's hand a small squeeze.

**TBC**

Next up…. Kurtofsky love! That's right… finally before the new episode comes on, lol. Coming this Thursday…..


	22. Fire and Mistletoe

**Chapter 22**

**Fire and Mistletoe**

"Okay, so we'll be back by Tuesday… are you sure you don't want to come with? Rachel's grandparents don't celebrate both Christmas and Hanukah like us, but they'd be happy to see you again," said Hiram as he and Leroy got ready to head up to Plymouth.

"That's fine, I'm probably going to just relax," shrugged Dave.

"Well if you're sure," said Leroy, Dave smiled, they'd been asking him pretty much every day for the past week.

"Maybe we could shorten the trip, you shouldn't be spending Christmas by yourself," said Hiram, Dave tried to change the topic.

"No it's fine, I have plans to catch up with some of my friends this break and I'll probably be helping plan our New Year's cabin trip," responded Dave, even though he had other plans, he had backups just in case someone pried.

"Okay then, have a good time, hun," smiled Hiram giving him a hug.

The goodbyes moved fast as Hiram and Leroy headed out the door. Rachel had gone with Mercedes somewhere. There was something about Mercedes that Kurt had been saying, for a second he really hoped she wasn't supposed to be his alibi. Dave relaxed on the couch for a few minutes, Kurt was heading over around five. His mind began to wonder about their week together, his mind getting stuck on their primary plans… and the lack of planning. His mind was racing at he sat on the couch. _What are we going to do? Are we going to hang out first? Shit_. Dave jumped up, deciding he should make food or something so he wouldn't look presumptuous.

.=.=.

Kurt looked at his watch; Mercedes was long gone for vacation, so his alibi was going well. He grabbed his duffle bag and wondered what he could do for a few hours. _Why did I say five? _Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed and thought about this upcoming week. This was a huge deal, but he began to wonder if and when it was actually going to happen. _We're not going to just have sex right away are we? No… I don't know. _Kurt sighed for a moment and looked at the clock and smiled. Why not.

.=.=.

Dave was pretty sure pasta was a safe bet for dinner…. Or not, he had no idea what he was doing. It was about five minutes after staring at the water before he realized he should probably clean his room… or at least pick up the laundry. _I should really…. Clean this place…. Shit. _He headed to his room, not exactly sure what to do first so he began shoving his laundry in the basket and fixing his desk. It just seemed like a good idea, not that Kurt hadn't seen his room in its messiest, but he was nervous and he was starting to worry he might do something stupid. _Maybe I should get candles or something. _Dave's internal dialogue was at was about what else to do as he felt hand cover his eyes and smirked.

"Someone's early," chuckled Dave as he grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him around towards him.

"I got impatient?" smirked Kurt as he gave Dave a quick but deep kiss.

"That much in a hurry to spend a week with me… I'm messy you know, I'll just throw things around if I can get away with it," smirked Dave.

"Who says I want to stop you," smiled Kurt as he shoved Dave back against the bed.

"I have dinner started upstairs?" chuckled Dave as Kurt straddled his hips and began their make out session again.

"It can wait," smiled Kurt as Dave pulled his lips back against him.

Kurt let out a light chuckle as Dave's hands drifted up his spine under his shirt. It sent a slight tickle through his system as Dave's hand began to pull Kurt's shirt off. Sudden nerves flung out of nowhere and Kurt's hands started drifting to pull Dave's hands from where they'd roamed to the small of his back. He didn't want them to get into it and then have to quickly stop because something might be on fire… besides the whole point was to be able to wake up next to each other not make love then eat dinner.

"The water's probably boiling over," said Kurt as his hands locked with Dave's.

"Oh yeah," smiled Dave as he sat up only to wrap his arms around Kurt's middle.

.=.=.

Kurt was enjoying just relaxing in Dave's arms as they watched a movie after dinner… that was until Dave had gotten up to go to the bathroom and hadn't come back. Kurt sighed as Dave flopped back on the couch and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kurt snuggled happily as the movie ended, to be honest he hadn't even been paying attention to it. Dave smiled glad he'd managed to sneak away and fix up his room a lot better without Kurt wondering why he'd been taking so long. Dave noticed Kurt's playful look as he turned off the television. He was about to ask what was so amusing but Kurt had already began backing up quickly towards the staircase that led downstairs.

"Oh really?" asked Dave as Kurt began to sprint.

Kurt was a little giddy as he hit the bottom of the stairs and darted towards the bedroom only to freeze. Dave had indeed cleaned up his room way more than Kurt had ever seen, not that he'd been extremely bothered by the slight mess… but lit candles were the only light in the room…. Very cheesy, but just the way Kurt loved it.

"What ya think?" asked Dave, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "I thought it added a sort of decadence."

"Are you using candles as a ploy of seduction?" smirked Kurt as he leaned back against Dave.

"More like a special effect," said Dave with a nod before nipping Kurt's ear, "So?"

"Definitely working," chuckled Kurt as Dave's trail on his neck continued softly.

Kurt turned around and pulled Dave into a kiss before starting to bite along Dave's neck as Dave's hands began to roam under Kurt's clothes. It wasn't long before they were back on the bed, Kurt let out a small groan as Dave began to nip at his neck and collarbone. Kurt's mind was racing with an explosion of thoughts as his shirt was slipped off. _That's nice. What next? What if it hurts? It'll be fine. What if it's not? What if something goes wrong? Are we ready for this? Yes. Am __**I **__ready for this? Yeah… Why does my chest hurt? Wait, why did he stop?_

"Kurt?" asked Dave, he'd pulled back as his boyfriends breath had started to hitch and he seemed pail.

"Yeah?" asked Kurt clearing his throat, but he realized his breathing had sped up and nearly cursed at himself.

"Are you okay? Are you having a panic attack?" asked Dave, sitting up completely and moving to the side.

"No," said Kurt, trying to stop his breathing, '_Damn it!'_

"Okay just take a breath, what's wrong? Did I do something?" asked Dave, his mind spun out trying to figure out if he'd done anything different than normal.

"No... I ohm, it was nothing… just me," said Kurt sitting up taking a breath, '_What the heck was that?'_

"Kurt, come on what's wrong… talk to me about it?" asked Dave, his mind was officially off of their plans, he was more worried about what was happening in Kurt's mind right now that triggered a panic attack.

"It's nothing, I was just… I was freaking out, it was nothing at all," said Kurt, as his breathing slowly stopped but the pain in his chest was still slightly there.

"Kurt, you normally don't have panic attacks at all, so don't say it was nothing," said Dave, leaning back against the wall.

"Fine… okay so I ohm… I started thinking about some of the results I got when I googled it and…" Dave stopped Kurt right there.

"You googled it?" asked Dave in slight shock.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to seem like I didn't know what to do," said Kurt, defensively.

"And I would have noticed how?" asked Dave, his knowledge was mainly from cheap porns so he had no basis to go on.

"Okay, okay… but I googled it anyways…. And ohm… then I started to worry about all the horror stories I'd heard you know…" said Kurt, maybe he should stop now.

"Like?" asked Dave, his brow arched.

"It's nothing, just stupid things, I'm fine," said Kurt, he shouldn't worry about it so much, this was supposed to be romantic.

"Kurt?" asked Dave, his hand locking over Kurt's.

"Okay, things like… doing it wrong… getting hurt you know… like what if… oh god, I can't talk about this, you know that.." said Kurt, he had to stop himself from giving a disturbed flail.

"What, like prepping or…" Dave would have normally chuckled at Kurt's horrified face, but he was more concerned about his fear then how adorable he may have just looked.

"Let's not talk about it," said Kurt, as he clamped tighter around Dave's hand.

"We kind of have too, babe," said Dave, he saw Kurt cringe at the thought, "Kurt, you just had a panic attack in the middle of a make out session just thinking about it. It's something to talk about… now hurting you, how?"

"Like, oh god, like ohm tearing or something… it said even with proper prep it still sometimes happens," Kurt really wanted to stop talking about this, "I told you, can we stop talking about it now."

"… yeah," said Dave with a nervous smile, "Well… after that lovely moment, why don't we get some sleep."

"You're not mad or anything?" asked Kurt with a sigh of relief.

"God no," smiled Dave as he blew out some candles.

Kurt lay there in thought after a few hours. He was extremely content with Dave wrapped around him in a cuddle. But his mind kept getting stuck back on his panic attack. Nervous he should have been… not panicked. Then after a few minutes he began contemplating his fears… Dave would never continue if it even hurt Kurt in the slightest. Kurt pulled away slightly to look at Dave's sleeping face and smiled. _I'm being silly. _Kurt shook Dave slightly, his eyes slightly opened.

"Hmm?" smiled Dave, he definitely didn't mind being woken up as he was met with his favorite pair of blue/green eyes staring back at him, especially as lips hit his heatedly.

Dave was fully awake now as Kurt pulled him even closer to him, his leg wrapping around Dave's hip. Dave wasn't about to end this, it wasn't like this was an everyday thing and he was kind of enjoying this wake up call. Dave wondered what had come over Kurt as he pulled Dave on top of him, not breaking their kisses one bit. He couldn't help his hands from sliding up Kurt's thigh as legs wrapped around him, the kisses only getting deeper.

"Let's forget the candles," whispered Kurt as his hands slid under Dave's tank top.

"Wait, I think we should wait," said Dave, his mind finally winning over other parts of his body.

"No, we don't have to I realized I was being silly, let's…." Kurt smiled reassuringly at him, he didn't want this to stop, he was enjoying this… he wanted this.

"Kurt, babe what if I do hurt you," said Dave stroking Kurt's cheek.

"You won't," smiled Kurt, his hands ringing in Dave's shirt.

"I can't right now," said Dave, pulling back and off of Kurt.

"But…" Kurt was flabbergasted.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, night babe, love you," smiled Dave sadly, before kissing Kurt goodnight.

"Love you too," sighed Kurt, flopping back into his pillow and glaring at the ceiling.

.=.=.

For the next couple of days Kurt had reached his frustration point. They'd watch movies, talk, but when Kurt tried to get physical Dave would stop them before it got too heated. At this point Kurt hadn't realized how horny one could possibly get, it was ridiculous, and he was actually slightly disgusted with himself for this new side that had reared its head. It was the morning of the third day and Kurt really didn't know how else to get the message across that they were going to be just fine, but Dave would just smile about it and find a different topic. It had honestly reached its peak. Kurt got up from where he'd been snuggling with David on the bed and stretched.

"What up, babe?" yawned Dave.

"I'm going to go get dressed," yawned Kurt as he grabbed his duffle bag.

"You can change in here," smirked Dave as Kurt opened the door.

"I wouldn't want to tempt you," snapped Kurt, he hadn't intended anything snarky, but instead he went with it and left the room.

Dave frowned as Kurt left before letting out a groan. Dave was just as frustrated as Kurt, but Kurt's worries… or former ones… were locked in Dave's head now. He didn't want to risk hurting Kurt until they were both ready, or make sure that they had everything planned out. He looked at his watch and decided to make some coffee, _Shit, we're out… _Dave sighed and wrote a note on the mirror telling Kurt he was going to get some coffee, why he needed to be more alert for being sexually frustrated was beyond him, but he really needed it.

Kurt grinned at his reflection in the mirror. If Dave was going to worry so much, than he would ease his worries with a little seduction. It didn't take long for Kurt to artfully mess up his hair and pull on the jersey he'd jacked from Dave's dresser. He knew Dave had that particular fetish after he asked Kurt to wear it every game… which Kurt had blatantly denied, he still didn't like how he looked in it. He gave a great thought before pulling on a simple pair of black boxer briefs. He smirked at himself with satisfaction, he knew this was probably straight out of some cliché but he didn't care, he was rekindling this mood. He put on his best seductive face and glided out of the bathroom and scurried to Dave's door and looped around the wall, striking his best pose near the doorway and bed.

"Hey David…." Kurt's face fell and he stared at the empty room.

Kurt blinked rapidly and looked towards the mirror where a note saying he'd gone for coffee remained. He felt his blood boil, this was his breaking point. He had been denied anything remotely sexual for the past two days where he and his boyfriend could finally do whatever. Than when he finally found a method to end the madness, his boyfriend went and got COFFEE! Kurt kicked the door closed in anger and swore as he forgot he wasn't wearing shoes as he hoped back against the entrance rubbing his toe. As if that wasn't enough, said door swung open throwing Kurt into the laundry basket with a loud 'Oof!'

"Hey Kurt, what kind of coffee…Kurt, what are you doing?" Dave trailed off as Kurt climbed out of the bin, his eyes narrowed, his hair strewn, and the jersey disheveled.

"THAT IS IT!" snapped Kurt, "I am sick of this bull shit! I have never been more sexually frustrated in my entire life! I have been denied, I have been pushed aside, and I have had to sit here for two freaking days in the only alone time we ever get and I am…."

Kurt's eyes shot open as he finally noticed Dave's eyes, they were hooded and had been lost in a… well it was definitely a look of hunger. That was right before Dave had slammed Kurt back against the wall, his mouth on his in hot deep kisses. It flew back to Kurt.. Dave had admitted his turn on when Kurt got riled up… so angry talk plus jersey. Kurt grinned into the kiss and let out a groan as Dave had no trouble hiking him up so Kurt's legs would wrap around his waist. Dave pulled back with a wide grin and dilated dark eyes.

"Did I get the message across?" asked Kurt, as Dave licked his lips.

"Loud and clear babe," smiled Dave, Kurt saw his look falter.

"Please don't worry…. I was nervous," said Kurt, sliding his hands to Dave's face, "I love you, and I trust you…. Nothing will go wrong."

"I love you so much," sighed Dave as he looked at Kurt for another second before kissing him deeper as he turned towards the bed.

Dave's worries melted away as Kurt's grip on him tightened as they lay on the bed. Kurt's hands began to tug at Dave's shirts, urging them off. Dave didn't hesitate this time to toss them aside as his hand slid up his jersey to begin guiding it off of Kurt's frame. Kurt gasped as Dave's mouth began to trail down his neck and chest, his toes curled with the tickling and arousing feeling. Dave got caught up on Kurt's chest, enjoying the small groans from Kurt, but giving a slight jump as Kurt's hands began to tug at the jeans Dave was still wearing. Dave pulled away slightly to tug the belt and fabric off himself, it was starting to become painful anyways. Kurt did the same with the last of his garments, tossing the black fabric aside.

"We need…" Kurt trailed off as Dave nodded into the kiss, reaching for the nightstand but not wanting to look up to find it, thus causing him to actually slide off the side of the bed, "Oh my god.."

"Stop laughing," laughed Dave from his position, but Kurt snorted, "You're laughing at your naked boyfriend on the floor."

"I'm sorry, but it was beautiful," chuckled Kurt as Dave opened the drawer.

Dave climbed back on the bed and stifled Kurt's chuckles with a deep kiss, biting at Kurt's lip, which earned a slight moan instead of a chuckle. Kurt regained his composure a lot faster as Dave's hands began to slide downwards, causing Kurt to cling a little tighter to Dave. He gasped into Dave's mouth as the digits began to move, his hands ringing into Dave's hair and skin. Dave loved it when Kurt's hands coiled in his hair, Kurt's face always lost its composure around that time.

"You're so perfect," Dave couldn't help but whisper it in Kurt's ear as he nipped his ear.

Kurt let a small smile flicker across his face before Dave's hand twist caused him to gasp and cling tighter. He nodded as Dave looked at him, hoping the multiple messages came across. Dave got it and kissed Kurt even heavier as he pulled Kurt's waist up and leaned forward. Kurt stopped breathing all together for a second, he was caught somewhere in between a moan and a gasp and he wasn't sure which one would win.

"Baby?" asked Dave after a few seconds, he really wanted to move but he wasn't going to unless he was certain Kurt was fine.

"Yeah," gasped Kurt, finally remembering to breathe as Dave moved again.

It was a tango of moans and gasps as Kurt locked tighter onto Dave and lacing their fingers. It was hard to think at this moment for either of them. Kurt felt his stomach knotting as Dave's eyes locked with his. Kurt smiled as he saw Dave's content grin appear, this was exactly what they'd wanted. Love.

**TBC**

Okay so next update will be Sunday.


	23. Plan Consulting

**Chapter 23**

**Plan Consulting**

"Morning," was all Dave could focus on after he felt the sunlight coming in and stretched.

"Morning," smiled Dave, as he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, "Been up long."

"Long enough to think of all the possible ways I could have messed with you while you slept," smiled Kurt, kissing Dave gently.

"Oh really, and what stopped you," smirked Dave, brushing at Kurt's hair.

"You woke up too soon," beamed Kurt, "I'll just have to make due I guess."

=.=.=

Dave was enjoying this vacation a little too much. Like currently, he really should be working on a Psychology paper, but instead he was way too busy making out on the couch for probably the sixth time in the past twenty-nine hours. Dave pulled away as the ignored DVD's main menu blasted its music. When had it become so late exactly, last thing he'd remembered was sitting on the couch after putting in one of his normal favorite movies, but he couldn't remember even glancing once at it.

"Babe, I really have to finish my homework," said Dave, he really needed to focus.

"Well I was thinking we have one more day before Leroy and Hiram come back… my parents came home today so we can't somehow eliminate Finn and run over there," smiled Kurt, snuggling next to Dave, "For some reason Finn always finds a way to interrupt our snuggles."

"I told him next time he interrupts a snuggle I would make it my personal mission to make his life a living hell," smirked Dave, he really felt like this was a war in his own head… to study or cuddle.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," smiled Kurt, "So you can study."

"Now how am I going to study knowing your naked upstairs," sighed Dave, really seriously, as if his focus wasn't already lacking.

"That's a challenge you'll have to overcome," smiled Kurt as he grabbed some spare clothes from Dave's room and headed upstairs.

Dave grabbed his book off the small table on the table and turned off the trophy room's television and headed to his room. He looked around and smirked, he really needed to clean this place up…. After he found his desk…. Which had currently become an oasis of strange Kurt related items. He shrugged and pulled out his chair and tossed down his book as he opened his slightly berried laptop. He'd apparently gotten farther than he'd previously thought.

.=.=.

Kurt folded the damp towel and turned the lights off as he left the bathroom. He couldn't really get this slightly giddy feeling out of himself, he felt a little out of it lately. He shrugged, it was probably the uninhibited feeling he'd been having this vacation, he felt like he could really run around naked it he wanted too, not that he had any intention, but still. It was very dark in the upstairs, _Have we even turned on any of these lights since I got here? _He heard the refrigerator open and smirked as he turned down the hall following the small light at the other end. As he rounded the corner the light vanished and Kurt could see the figure opening the cabinet.

He felt his giddy streak hit again and quietly walked over wrapping his arms around their shoulders and smiled as they leaned back against him, hands sliding over his arms. This had become one of Kurt and Dave's favorite things, small leaning kisses, nothing more. Kurt turned his head to kiss, but stopped. Well froze really, and so did the other person. Familiar hands froze over Kurt's and suddenly Kurt felt a mixture of horror and disgust come over him as a very familiar and horrible cologne filled the air. A common one he remembered very clearly of waking up in his old basement and remembering tossing pillows at said person. Apparently the other person was having the same reaction towards Kurt at that moment.

"…. Ohm… Finn?" asked Kurt, praying this was a horrible nightmare or something.

"… Kurt…" came a very disturbed reply, which matched how Kurt was feeling right now.

"….. OH MY GOD!" yelled Kurt jumping back and into the counter.

"SHIT! OW!" yelled Finn, Kurt heard him hit the cabinet, probably with his head.

"What's happening?" yelled Rachel running in and flipping on the light just as Dave ran up the stairs and in the opposite door.

"Rachel? Finn?" asked Dave, Rachel's face as equally shocked.

Right now however, Kurt really didn't care what was happening, he was horrified about what almost happened. He felt warm and suddenly sick, and he glanced at Finn who shared a very similar expression on his face. Kurt felt a sick cold turning in his stomach and took a few small breaths to kill he ill feeling. Kurt felt like letting out a dull chuckle as his head spun at the irony….. two years ago he would have been practically floored to almost kiss Finn, but now it felt like… well he'd almost kissed his brother.

"Are you two okay?" asked Rachel as Kurt saw Finn sit down.

Dave surveyed the situation with Rachel, trying to figure out what the hell had just occurred. Kurt was leaning against the counter, pail and disturbed looking… and Finn had nearly the exact same expression…. Rachel had turned on the light… it had been dark and…. Dave snorted; he knew he shouldn't, but…. Apparently Rachel was on the same page, because she was silently laughing now. The cold glairs they received was instant from the two.

"So… was it a cop a feel or a kiss," snickered Dave, Rachel's silent laughter broke into laughter.

"How on earth did you guys even get that far," Rachel broke out as she laughed.

"Well… the mood for the rest of this vacation are officially dead," said Kurt, glaring at the pair.

"Murdered and buried," said Finn, taking a deep breath, Kurt looked at him trying to convey a private message of ' sorry' and 'we will never speak of this.'

"Yup," said Kurt as he received a 'gotchya' look from Finn and a slight awkward smile, and then see blood on Finn's forehead, "How hard did you hit that cabinet.."

"I'm not sure if I'm looking at you or the spots around you to be honest," shrugged Finn, "Meanwhile my girlfriend's too busy laughing."

"That's fine, I can't stop shaking with the creeps and my boyfriend is snorting up a storm over there," said Kurt, smiling at Finn, glad the awkward feeling was slowly dying.

It didn't officially die until they were all sitting in the living room an hour later and Finn had ice on his head and Kurt's color had come back….. and Dave and Rachel had pulled themselves from their laughing fits. It turned out, much like Kurt, Rachel had used Mercedes as an alibi for a week alone with Finn while Carol and Burt were out of town. Which when Burt and Carol called and said they were coming back early had deflated so Finn had told them he'd been staying at Dave's… who had told Rachel he was staying at Azimio's…. and would explain why Rachel had kept texting Kurt if he was having fun with Mercedes so she had a back story when her dad's asked her questions.

"Clearly we needed better planning," said Rachel drinking some of her tea with a small laugh, "So you guys.. ahem.. had a good week?"

"Ohm yeah… you guys?" asked Dave with a small shrug.

"Yeah," said Finn, "Kurt?"

"It was great…." Said Kurt, the awkward was back for some reason.

"Okay, so this is odd.." said Dave.

"… well you know what, I'm going to break the awkward moment here… Finn and I had some very lovely alone time, and yes Kurt we stayed far from your room, and Finn made a delicious meal all by himself and I didn't get sick at all," smiled Rachel, with a shrug, Kurt had to admire her change of awkward to topic, he smirked.

"Same here, but there was really no threat of getting food poisoning here.. it's about it," said Kurt, with a small shrug.

"Rachel helped me with my Spanish… sadly it's not appropriate to hand in to Mr. Schue about my winter vacation," said Finn, with a small smirk.

"Well that's nice, Kurt won't let me finish my paper," said Dave, the mood was much lighter, but Kurt still seemed a little on the edge, Dave smiled as the edge melted away.

"Is it my fault it so unfocused with his paper… I mean just because I hide his laptop doesn't mean he shouldn't have the ambition to finish it," shrugged Kurt, with a small smirk.

**TBC**


	24. Uninhibited

In the chapter… dirty dancing Pinn… why? You asked for it…. Song idea is a great thanks to xShime… who is actually the inspiration for nearly all the Puck or Blaine moments… example… read.

**Chapter 24**

**Uninhibited**

The next few days had been slightly awkward for both when people had asked them about what they'd done. Kurt passed the pasta too Carol as Finn fabricated a story… or rather altered on of Kurt's stories. In Finn's web Dave and him had worked on some school work and he'd hidden Dave's computer and in return Dave had rewritten Finn's Spanish paper inappropriately… real… and slightly authentic. Kurt had raved about he and Rachel having dinner with Mercedes at a really nice restaurant and.. based on Rachel's and Finn's week… Kurt and Rachel had started a food fight with a nearby table.

"Sounds like you boys had an exciting week, so… for New Years, you're going where again?" asked Burt.

"The cabin, right?" asked Carol, smiling as Kurt grabbed more light garlic bread.

"Yup, but Puck and Quinn are going on ahead this time to clean," smirked Finn, "We told them we weren't doing it this time…. But the rest of us are taking …. The Glee Bus."

"Really, has any of your friends driven it yet?" asked Burt.

"After a lot of deliberation… we decided Mike's driving… because Santana would speed and everyone else would crash… besides… it saves us each about five dollars on gas to take it," shrugged Kurt, "Which is great, and because we cleaned the cabin up last time, they only charge us $150 this time… so yeah… less than ten dollars each."

"Just be careful, there's supposed to be a snow storm this weekend," said Burt, Carol nodded.

"So make sure to keep your phones charged in case we needed to get in contact with you," said Carol.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's our first time there… unlike Suger and Rory," smirked Finn.

"Someone is getting lost in the woods again," replied Kurt, he wondered how long it might possibly take… or who was planning on getting 'lost' as well.

.=.=.

"So how was your week?" asked Rachel, flopping on Dave's bed as he packed his clothes in his duffle bag for their trip.

"Really Rachel," said Dave with a slight eye roll.

"Kurt and I will eventually talk about it and I will harass you anyways… I mean Finn and I had a great week, for example there is nothing more romantic than fireplaces…." Rachel's topic was getting a little out of the range Dave would actually listen too.

"Okay, for this conversation to continue… I really need a warning… like a two hour warning. I am not prepared to hear about you and Finn's rabbit love," said Dave, "Shouldn't you pack."

"Done… and we are not like rabbits. I'll have you know we only made love twice this week…. Our relationship isn't sexually based," said Rachel, "It was just nice to have some alone time."

"Yeah it was," shrugged Dave, it was just nice to be together without someone bothering them or having people hover.

"So did…." Rachel and Dave's phones went off, "Oh for crying out loud…"

"I wondered where that thing went," scoffed Dave as a text from Puck showed him holding up that musical Otter from their first cabin venture, "You know that thing was the bane of the locker room last year after the cabin."

"That thing is highly disturbing… and why does Noah insist on putting the raunchiest song on it," said Rachel closing her phone.

"It's Puck," said Dave, that alone should be obvious, "and it's his love child with Sam."

"Not any less creepy, well let's head out so we can meet up at the bus," said Rachel.

.=.=.

"Welcome back ya'll to the Glee Love Bus," beamed Artie as Dave and Rachel climbed in, everyone was already there… and already high strung.

"Come on, hurry your asses on here so we can get this tin can moving," said Santana from where she was flopped into one of the chairs with a soda and looking impatient, "I am more than ready for some raunchy dance music and some heavy mixed drinks."

"Thanks for inviting me, I was just going to head to Aspin, but this seemed more… interesting. Daddy never let us go camping," said Suger from where she sat next to Rory, who looked more than a little comfortable in his seat.

"I might kill her and bury her in the woods," muttered Santana as Dave sat next to her, "You've been warned."

"Got it, if Suger goes missing and you come back covered in dirt… you were just shoveling," nodded Dave, earning a smirk from Santana.

"So, how'd your private week go?" asked Santana, Dave rolled his eyes, more than happy that Kurt and Finn had finally got here.

"That's everyone, let's go," beamed Sam, crashing in his spot next to Mercedes, who gave a slight smile.

"Being late wasn't my fault this time," said Kurt as he sat on the other side of Dave and smiled.

"What did you do?" asked Tina as Finn flopped next to her.

"I forgot to put gas in the truck and it broke down half-way here… we had to wait for Burt," sighed Finn nervously.

"And the extremely long rant about how he's worried we aren't prepared enough… thanks to Finn," said Kurt with a sigh.

"So…. Your man here was just about to give me some details about your love nest," smirked Santana, leaning over a red faced Dave and towards Kurt.

"I was not," said Dave quickly, Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, this was going to be one long weekend.

.=.=.

"Oh come on, spill…" beamed Santana as they entered the cabin, she'd spent most of the trip prying, "Was it kinky?"

"For someone who's into girls, you're sure interested in the wrong sex life," said Dave, as the others filed in.

"IF THAT OTTER SAYS ONE MORE THING!" came Quinn's voice from the back room.

"Don't you hate on Sammy!" came Puck's reply.

"Quick… turn around.. let's leave," whispered Mike.

"I knew two days by themselves, one would fly off the handle," said Mercedes with a sigh as she walked in, "GUYS! We're here!"

"Oh thank god, civil conversations," sighed Quinn as she came around the corner from the bedroom area.

'_Oo, me so horny_," came a reply from the otter plush that Puck came around the corner with.

"That's it! He's dead!" yelled Quinn reaching for the animal in Puck's hands.

"Back crazy women," said Puck dodging into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure what's happening?" asked Rory to a confused Sugar.

"Uninhibited Glee," smirked Artie, "Come on Sugar, let me give you the tour."

.=.=.

It wasn't long before the cabin was set up to their usual likings. Dave finished plugging in the last speaker to the ancient television and surveyed the room. It seemed smaller than last year, even though there was only two extra people… well actually… minus Jameson and Azimio it was actually pretty even. It was also apparent that Puck had broken out some beers from somewhere and Kurt was arguing with Blaine who was trying to grab one.

"No, three sips and you check out and you become 'Creeper Blaine,' No," said Kurt giving the beer back to Puck who waited for Kurt to step away before handing it too Blaine.

"I like Creeper Blaine, makes me laugh," shrugged Puck as Kurt glared at him.

"I got the music!" yelled Finn from behind Dave, startling him.

"For a tall dude, your surprisingly quite… you know that, right?" asked Dave with a slight glare.

"That's from the attempt at ball room dancing with Rachel this summer," smiled Finn, proudly, "Anyways, I got all the mixes… well Artie mixed them, but whatever."

"It's freezing in here," grumbled Santana as she walked by draped in a blanket.

"Maybe if you actually digested food," whispered Puck flopping down on the couch.

"I heard that," glared Santana as she trailed into the back room.

"Puck, did you get any fire wood," said Finn, careful to say 'fire' as too not provoke an array of dirty comebacks.

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot," scoffed Puck as Sam flopped next to him.

"Well that's debatable," said Sam, earning a pillow whack in the head.

"Where is it?" asked Rachel looking out the door.

"Close the door Rachel, it's freezing in here," yelled Quinn from the kitchen where she was cooking something with Tina.

"I got enough for two days, I figured you guys would get more when you came," shrugged Puck.

"… and you couldn't tell us that when it was still daylight out?" asked Blaine as he sat down on one of the bean bags Brittany had brought with her.

"… oh," said Puck, "Well… I'm gonna go…. Help with dinner," said Puck, getting up quickly and darting into the small kitchen.

"….Any volunteers?" asked Finn, with a raised brow at the group, "Dave… will you go with me?"

"Yeah," sighed Dave getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'll help," Dave blinked as Rory darted from where Sugar was complaining about how cold it was.

"Okay," smirked Finn as Rory ran out before them.

"He's trying to impress her right?" asked Dave with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," replied Finn with an eye roll.

Thankfully Puck had actually come up with a good idea…. A wheel barrel for the wood, it got a lot more in one load and saved them a crap load of splinters. Surprisingly Rory was more than comfortable running off and gathering wood in the dark. After several of these moments Dave and Finn decided to split up, mostly because they felt like complete cowards… if Rory was fine with running about in the dark, what were they afraid of. Dave dropped some wood as he heard a crack in the far distance, relieved to hear Finn say something in the same area. He really needed to stop being so fearful, it was just the dark, nothing else.

"Boo!" came a loud reply behind him, Dave freaked.

"REALLY!" yelled Dave from where he'd stumbled on the ground and looked up to see a giddy Kurt.

"Every time," laughed Kurt, "You should really have seen it coming."

"I forgot okay… shit," sighed Dave as Kurt helped him up, "Why do you do that?"

"Sometimes I like to pretend you're a damsel in distress," beamed Kurt playfully.

"…. Twisted but I'll bite, why?" asked Dave as he began picking up the wood he'd dropped.

"So I can be the villain," smirked Kurt, shoving Dave against the tree.

"Funny, I thought the villains were always the bad guys," smirked Dave as he tossed the wood aside.

"Sometimes, I wonder," smirked Kurt, Dave didn't have a chance to retort as Kurt's lips slammed into his.

"Hey love birds, where's Finn," Dave bit Kurt's lips slightly as they both turned towards the voice.

"Ow," muttered Kurt before glaring at the intruder, "What do you want Puck?"

"For you all to hurry up so we can get our night started," smirked Puck, "You two can stay out here and do well.. whatever… I'll just grab Finn and Rory."

"…. That way," Dave pointed towards where he'd last heard Finn.

"Continue," shrugged Puck as he darted off towards the direction he was pointed.

"Why does he always…" Kurt's rant was cut off by lips pressed hard against his and a slick tongue.

"He said continue," smirked Dave into the kiss as Kurt fell back into the heavy kissing, he stopped kissing.

"Damn it, what are you doing?" asked Kurt angrily after a few seconds of Dave not responding to the kiss.

"I just remembered… I thought I was the unwilling damsel?" asked Dave after a few small chuckles.

"Who said it was unwilling," sighed Kurt.

"Oh I get it… I'm the slutty damsel," said Dave, earning a snicker from Kurt.

"Yes, you're my slutty damsel," smirked Kurt, pulling Dave back into a kiss.

"IEHHHH!" a loud yell came from off into the woods, both jumped and looked in the direction.

"…. Finn?" asked Dave.

"Puck," nodded Kurt.

About fifteen minutes later an annoyed Kurt and Dave entered the cabin flagged by a disgruntled Finn, and bruised Puck, and a laughing Rory. Puck's attempt at scaring Finn had backfired when Rory had scared him, causing Puck to freak and run thinking something was grabbing his arm… which in turn had sent him careening into Finn and knocking them both in a mud and snow bank. Somehow amongst this the wood Finn had been carrying had bopped Puck in the face, forming a bruise on his left cheek very rapidly.

"What happened?" asked Tina from where she sat playing games with Mike and Blaine.

"Puck's an idiot," said Finn.

"I am not," grumbled Puck as he grabbed some ice from the freezer.

"I keep saying that's debatable… OW!" yelled Sam as Puck tossed an apple at him.

"Whatever, did somebody get fire wood?" asked Santana angrily.

"Yes," beamed Rory as he grabbed some from where it was deposited on the porch.

"Oh thank god, it's freezing in here," shivered Sugar from where she was snuggled up to Artie, Dave blinked at the scene for a moment before leaning towards Kurt.

"Are they both…." Asked Dave indicating to Rory and Artie.

"Win over Sugar… yeah," nodded Kurt.

By the time nine rolled around, the cabin was warm, dinner had been eaten, and the mud that had been tracked in was gone and the culprits had showered. Kurt heard Dave snort with laughter as Mike and Artie finished singing '_Let's Go To The Mall,' _which had become very animated near the end.

"Do it," laughed Rachel, Kurt looked to where she was coaxing Puck and Finn.

"No, he hit me with a log," said Puck, indicating to his face.

"You ran into the log," corrected Finn, looking at equally annoyed by whatever Rachel was trying to get them to do.

"Sugar and Rory weren't here last year, come on… give them a thrill," smirked Tina, Kurt smirked.

"You should, it was one of the highlights," snickered Kurt.

"I don't want to dance with Puck again," sighed Finn, Puck looked at a no insulted looking Puck.

"Well that's just too bad, we are dancing," said Puck as he got up and took over the iPod.

"I will not dance to '_Take Me or Leave Me'_ with you… again," grumbled Finn as Rachel gave him a light shove and he got up and walked over towards Puck.

"Fine… how about this one," smirked Puck, pushing play.

"I do not approve… Hey!" Finn looked annoyed as Puck pulled the iPod out of his hand and yanked him onto the quickly cleared floor as '_Livin La Vida Loca' _ began to play.

"I'm not sure Sugar and Rory are ready for this," laughed Rachel.

"Are any of us?" asked Artie bursting into laughter at Finn's read face.

"Don't fight it, you're going to dance," smirked Puck, pulling Finn into a type of tango.

'_She's into superstitions,_

_black cats and voodoo dolls_,' sang Puck, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist, and pulling him into a closer tango.

"It hasn't even started… and I… I can't breathe," laughed Sam.

'_I feel a premonition _

_that girl's gonna make me fall. _

_She's into new sensations_,' continued Puck, finally Finn joining in.

'.._New kicks in the candle light. _

_She's got a new addiction _

_for every day and night_,' laughed Finn, his face going red as Puck slid his hands over his shoulders.

"One day… they will kiss again… and we will blog about it for the rest of their lives," chuckled Santana.

"What do you mean again?" asked Rachel, Dave snickered at the memory of Finn's admittance.

'_She'll make you take your clothes off _

_and go dancing in the rain,_' sang both, Puck's hands sliding to move Finn's shirt, who managed to turn it back into a tango at the same time.

'_She'll make you live her crazy life _

_but she'll take away your pain,_

_like a bullet to your brain_.' It seemed Finn had taken over the dancing as the tango continued, with Finn leading, his arms around Puck's waist.

"Reminds me of when we have parties back home," sighed Rory, completely unphased, unlike a red faced Sugar.

'_Upside, inside out _

_she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and _

_pull you down_,' Puck yanked Finn closer to him.

"Just in case something goes down this time…. Where is the camera?" asked Artie looking around.

'_Livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red _

_and her skin's the color mocha_,' Finn, similar to Puck the time they'd done Rent, was the one to slide and grind against Puck, causing a series of cat calls.

'_She will wear you out _

_livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca_,' both had turned it back into an extremely close tango.

"Okay I should be disturbed and I'm laughing," said Kurt as he noticed Blaine hadn't really done anything more than smile.

"Not as funny as last years," shrugged Blaine with a smile as the singing and dirty dancing continued.

'_Upside, inside out _

_she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down_,' the grinding and tango mixture continued to more whistles from the group.

'_livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and _

_her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out _

_livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, Come on!_'

'_She's livin la vida loca_,' Finn dipped Puck on the last one, both laughing.

"Yet again… hot," whistled Quinn as both pulled away and did a few cheesy bows.

"I am so coming back if that happens a lot," said Sugar in a whisper.

"Okay everyone, hit the cold showers so we can get some sleep," said Puck, "Especially Sugar…"

"It is late and we do have to get more wood tomorrow," said Tina with a small yawn.

"Well Britt's and I are going to watch movies if anyone's in," said Santana pulling out some DVD's from a duffle bag near the couch.

"I'm in," shrugged Kurt as Dave got up, "Night, baby."

"Night," smiled Dave giving Kurt a kiss.

"Aw… you two are becoming as nauseating as Berry and Finn," said Santana with a smirk.

"We like to consider ourselves more endearing than that," said Kurt as Rory flopped back on the couch with popcorn.

"So… where are the rooms?" asked Sugar as she stood near the kitchen.

"…. Ohm… I got this," said Mercedes as everyone raised a brow as if it was obvious.

Dave yawned as he headed towards the bathroom, hoping to beat the mad rush and failing. He was about to go wait in the living room area with Kurt when he noticed the back door was open. He shrugged and reached to close it… the last thing they really wanted was to wake up with a Raccoon cuddling with all of them. Dave froze as he heard voices, and peaked outside. When had Puck or Blaine gone out there? Puck was currently tossing stuff into the pond, rocks most likely…. And Blaine had his 'reassuring you and trying not to sound douche like' face on as he spoke. Dave couldn't make out the words but it sounded like it had something to do with a previous conversation of theirs.

"What's happening?" whispered Sam, Dave jumped causing the two to look back at the cabin, Dave recovered.

"Uh hey… I'm gonna close the door so… animals… yeah so they don't come in," said Dave quickly, turning around to instantly have Sam and Mike right behind him.

"Jesus… really… you have to be so close," said Dave calming his breathing, this cabin was going to kill him one of these days.

"Well, what's happening?" asked Mike, trying to peek out the window, "Anything juicy… cause it would be awesome if for once I had something Tina didn't."

"Why'd they have to go outside to talk?" asked Sam, Dave ninja'ed around the two and began moving towards the bathroom, they followed.

"We should find out, right Dave…. It's gotta be something good," said Sam, "Besides I need something to steer me away from throwing Mercedes phone off a cliff… Shane keeps calling."

"We should let it go," said Dave, hesitantly, a part of him was curious.

"….But…. what if there planning on attacking us with pillows or something harmless… we should be prepared," said Sam.

"And…. If it's something concerning… we should be good friends and talk about things with them," said Mike, as Sam nodded, "Finn will join us… it could be a mystery."

"Well… I'm going to bed… you detectives have fun," said Dave, closing the door to the bathroom, but he wasn't going to lie, he kind of wanted to know too.

**TBC**


	25. A Night Out

Wow… sorry for lack of update… but now I have internet… so… YAY!

**Chapter 25**

**A Night Out**

Kurt sat in the kitchen early the next morning, he yawned, glad the firewood had lasted tonight, but mostly wondering what possible things were going down today. It was still early and tonight was New Year's Eve…. Kurt jumped a little as Rachel came flittering into the room with a yawn. She looked a little tired than her normal early bird self.

"Why did I sleep next to Sugar?" asked Rachel, "She kept moving and kicking me most of the night."

"I told you to sleep next to me, but no. You wanted to sleep near my brother," smirked Kurt, handing her a cup, "I made coffee."

"Oh good," smiled Rachel, "So, do you know what the plans are for today?"

"Not a clue… this New Year's cabin was supposed to be thought out by Puck and Quinn this time," smiled Kurt, it faltered slightly, "Which makes one question our judgment."

"I'm sure whatever we do, it'll be fine," replied Rachel as Blaine came stumbling in with a yawn.

"Morning," said Blaine as he sat down at the small table, "I forgot how awkward it is sleeping here… I woke up with Sam's toe nearly up my nose."

"… could have been worse," shrugged Kurt, after a brief alternative thought.

"Morning," came Puck from the bathroom, heading towards the living room, "Anyone making breakfast?"

"Ohm," said Kurt, quickly exiting the kitchen arch and sitting across from Blaine, "I'll pass."

It wasn't long before everyone officially woke up… not completely by choice… more due to Finn tripping over the end mattress and falling on a few of his friends, which in turn caused yelling… thus everyone was sitting around the living room and kitchen while Quinn, Santana, and Sam made breakfast.

"So who's got wood this morning?" asked Artie.

"I already took care of that," said Puck, causing Blaine to raise his brow and Rory to nod.

"The fire wood," sighed Tina as Mike tossed the last of it in.

"Oh… yeah… that," said Puck, looking off to a different direction.

"I'll go," sighed Blaine as he got up and headed towards the small closet that held their coats.

"Fine," sighed Puck, following him to the closet.

"Interesting," said Sam, Mike raised an eyebrow at Dave.

"What's that about?" asked Kurt from where he contently leaned on Dave's arm.

"Mike and Sam are crazy," shrugged Dave, although he was more than a little curious as Mike and Sam also grabbed their coats… and his.

"Come on, man," said Mike holding out Dave's jacket.

"Ohm, actually, I kind of wanted to chill with my baby today," said Dave, moving his arm more around Kurt's shoulder.

"Dude," said Sam, jerking his head towards the door.

"I just said…." Dave began but Kurt cleared his throat, he was kind of wondering what was going on right now.

"Honey, why don't you just go with them… we can talk later," said Kurt, he knew Dave got the 'I want to know, too' look as he gave a sigh.

"Fine, but this is just your excuse to make me go out there and get sick," Dave stood up.

"For now, but it's just step one in my big plan to play 'doctor' in the future," smirked Kurt, giving Dave a kiss.

"…. Wanky," smirked Santana as she flopped down next to Brittany as Kurt watched Dave head out.

"I have a stethoscope at home if you need it… but I really think Dave should go to a real doctor if he's sick," said Brittany, Kurt was about to respond when Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Britt's, it's like when we play the 'Naughty Nurse', it's not real," smirked Santana.

"Oh…. Okay, but if you need to borrow my stethoscope…" Brittany trailed off.

Dave trudged through the woods, not really trying to be as silent as Mike and Sam were failing at. Even though he was curious, he'd really much rather be back at the warm cabin… well actually he'd much rather just be somewhere with Kurt and… they heard a yell up ahead.

"The hell…" said Dave as Sam and Mike shushed him as they heard laughing.

"Dude, you started it," came a laughter filled yell from Puck as they ducked around a tree clad area.

"That was an accident," yelled Blaine, apparently being victim to a small snow onslaught.

"I'm so sure," snickered Puck as he tossed the wood back in the barrel.

"Are we going to stalk them the whole time?" asked Sam after a few seconds, Mike nodded.

"… we should have packed a lunch," grumbled Dave, this was going to be really annoying.

"Shhh," whispered Mike, Dave looked up with a raised eyebrow as Puck suddenly got extremely close to Blaine.

"What's happening?" asked Sam, trying to see from a different angle.

"One of two things… either he's whispering something to Blaine… or kissing his cheek?" suggested Mike, Dave fought back laughter.

"They probably know were here and is trying to freak us out," said Dave with a joyful whisper.

"Possible…" said Mike with a small sigh.

"Noah, will you know it off… Sam, Mike, and Dave are out here too somewhere," said Blaine, shoving Puck aside with a small snort.

"Oh come on," said Puck, "They're probably back near the cabin…. Seriously, it's not like their stalking us and hiding behind trees or something."

"…. Hmm," said Sam, ducking down a little more.

"What is happening?" asked Mike, with a confused face as a small snow ball fight started with Blaine and Puck.

"I don't know… but I'm kind of disturbed," said Dave, he really wanted to just go back to the cabin, this 'flirting' thing that was happening between Blaine and Puck was going to give him nightmares.

.=.=.

"Okay, so what is happening tonight?" asked Mercedes as she sat next to Kurt, "Quinn says Puck has some hair brain plan that we have to hear… still doesn't answer what we're doing."

"Doesn't Quinn have any ideas?" asked Rachel, as she watched Finn battle it out against Artie on one of their many games.

"No, I am content to relax and goof off," said Quinn, Kurt pondered this for a moment as Quinn finished, "Unless there's something you guys want to do?"

"Okay, it's freezing out there," Kurt jumped as Sam came flying in stomping his feet on the mat and shivering.

"Please tell me you snow dweebs got some firewood at least," sighed Santana as Mike and Dave followed behind.

"Yeah," shivered Mike as he kicked off his boots.

"It's probably not that cold," sighed Kurt as Dave took off his coat.

"Oh really?" asked Dave, rubbing his hands together as he approached Kurt.

"David," Kurt flinched and went to stand up, "Don't you dare."

"What?" asked Dave, advancing a little faster.

"I will bite you," said Kurt, he wondered where that thought came from as he backed away, a few chuckles from his friends could be heard.

"Oo, sounds kinky," said Dave as Kurt ran towards the bathroom, Dave right behind him.

Dave managed to get his foot in the door before Kurt closed it with a small laugh. Kurt squirmed with a loud laugh as Dave's cold hands slid up his shirt as he backed against the wall. Kurt was still slightly chuckling as he pulled Dave into a kiss. It was an extremely nice moment until a knock came at the slightly ajared door.

"Guys, I have to go…. I mean you two can stay if you want but I'm going to go," said Finn opening the door.

"Damn it Finn, we've talked about this. No one wants to see anyone poop," said Kurt with a groan as he yanked Dave out of the small bathroom.

"Does Rachel know he does that?" grimaced Dave; that was just a horrible thought.

"God no, she'd flip," said Kurt with a scoff as they apparently walked in on Puck telling his epic plans for this evening.

"We're going to a Gay Club," beamed Puck proudly, Dave swore he heard crickets, "Come on… it's Valentines Day, which means half off…. Food… not to mentions we can be completely uninhibited… AND dudes buy me… I mean us guys drinks."

"Two guys at buy him drinks at Scandals and suddenly he thinks he's the hottest thing since Drag Queen night," sighed Dave, Kurt snorted with laughter remembering the night.

"I am in!" yelled Tina, "I loved the last time."

"We did not drive two hours, just to drive two more hours back for New Years," groaned Kurt, "That's insane…. And chances are… that meerkat, rat-face will be there."

"Well there's actually a couple just on the outskirts of Shawnee…" said Rachel, Kurt looked to see she had his iPone, "There's a Gay Square Dance Club…"

"…. Yeah, no…. I will hang myself," said Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure it would be a mass murder/suicide mission," said Sam with a scrunched up nose.

"Oh look, here's one just fifteen minutes from here," beamed Rachel.

"What's going on?" asked Finn, coming back into the living room.

"Apart from a possible sewage back up in the near future…. We're heading to a Gay Bar," said Puck proudly, "It's going to be awesome."

"….Wait… What?" asked Finn as everyone left the room to get ready.

=.=.=

"Oh yeah!" beamed Puck as he passed everyone fake ID's.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Blaine, brow raised, "Better yet, where did you get a picture of me?"

"I jacked your guys' driver's license," shrugged Puck, "Which reminds me, I should give those back to you."

"… wait, we've been driving without a license this whole time?" asked Quinn, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Artie, "I'm not exactly sure what to do."

"This is going to be so much fun," beamed Sugar, clapping her hands.

"First of all, stop _that," _said Puck, glaring at Sugar's hands, "Here's the story… were all from Colombus University… thus our ages are anywhere from twenty-one to twenty-six….. I'm thirty… cause I'm going with Teacher's Aid for the night… anyways… about it."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Puck being the master plan maker," said Mike.

"No one ever is," said Mercedes with a sigh.

"Also… since Sugar's apparent birthday was Tuesday on her ID… we're celebrating her birthday," said Puck, "It adds to the story line."

Amazingly they'd gotten in with not much of a second glance, although it was pretty apparent that Scandals may not be scandalous… however, this place was. It was definitely decked out for New Years, lights, decorations, crazy hats. The place was also larger and more crowded at the same time. The only down fall was the music was extremely loud.

"Okay, everyone have fun and stick with someone. We meet back by the Karaoke at Midnight!" yelled Santana.

"What?" yelled Brittany, but Santana had already grabbed her hand and headed out on the dance floor.

"If anything goes down, you're my boyfriend!" yelled Puck to Finn, as Rachel started dancing with Quinn and Artie.

"Wait… huh?" asked Finn.

"See you later," and Puck was off towards the bar followed by Sam and Mike.

"As sad as this sounds I kind of want something to happen, just to see how Finn would handle it," smirked Dave, he felt Kurt grab his hand tightly and looked at his boyfriend.

"You have got to be kidding me," growled Kurt, Dave noticed Kurt's nostrils flare, _That is adorable… wait what's he…_

"Wow.." said Dave following his gaze.

"Oh, hi Kurt…. Kurt's boyfriend," smirked Sebastian walking over.

**TBC**


	26. Can't Go Anywhere

Okay six week hiatus…. I will be catching up fast so stay tuned.

**Chapter 26**

**Can't Go Anywhere**

Dave had to admit, this had been well… unexpected. Two hours away from Lima and here was Sebastian Smyth… for the life of him Dave couldn't get why Kurt disliked him so much… so he was a little cocky and arrogant…. But really, what the hell was he doing here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kurt, Dave blinked in shock for a moment but shrugged.

"Well I was visiting my grandmother's estates when I got bored and decided to find a good bar to hook up with someone for the night… ironically enough," shrugged Sebastian giving a side glance towards Blaine.

"I don't know what your little obsession with Blaine is but knock it off," groaned Kurt, and that's when Dave remembered exactly why Kurt hated Sebastian… he was a sleaze.

"Blaine loves it, just ask him," smirked Sebastian as he headed off towards where Blaine was getting a drink with Brittany.

"Blaine's not stupid Kurt, he can see through that ass hat….. come on, let's dance," smirked Dave, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Fine… but if he defiles any of my friends because we're dancing… you have to help me get rid of his body," said Kurt with a half-smile.

"We'll pull a _Fried Green Tomato's_…" smirked Dave.

"…. I don't know what that is actually," said Kurt as he was guided out onto the dance floor.

The hours ticked by quickly and soon it was barely an hour till midnight. Kurt was more than happy that Dave had opted to not drink anything either. Even though there only needed to be one sober driver, Dave had shrugged it off saying Kurt would need help wrangling people into the bus later that night. Kurt leaned against Dave at the small corner table they'd managed to get from a few girls who were there for a bachelor party or something, they hadn't really cared.

"This is really loud," Dave leaned towards Kurt's ear.

"I kind of wished we would have just stayed at the cabin," Kurt turned and replied back in his ear.

"Hey, man… can you ohm, pretend to be my boyfriend, I can't find Finn," said Puck diving in the seat next to Dave, "The guy who kept buying me drinks most of the night even after I said I was here with someone… well his boyfriend's not too happy."

"No," said Dave with a groan, "I am relaxing with my actual boyfriend, I'm not pretending to be yours."

"Serves you right, you can't get up people's hopes like that," said Kurt, "Go face your consequences."

"Come on…. Yes! Finn!" said Puck, bolting towards where Finn was dancing with Sugar.

"… We have to watch this," said Kurt with a small laugh as a rather well built man headed over to where Puck was glomping onto Finn.

"No… we need to film this," laughed Dave as he pulled out his phone as he and Kurt headed over there.

"Is this tramp your boyfriend," asked the, what his nametag indicated was 'Honey Muffin' which as Kurt pointed out to Dave, nearly made them drop the camera.

"I think he's the bouncer," snickered Kurt, Dave snorted from where they stood, trying to be quite.

"Ohm… uh, yeah," said Finn, looking awkward as he put his arm around Puck's waist.

"I'm putting this on facebook no matter how it goes down," snickered Dave, Kurt whacked him, but a snicker came from where Tina and Quinn now stood behind them.

"Oh really, why do I doubt that," snapped the guy.

"Were not very big on PDA," said Puck quickly.

"Well your little boyfriend there has been flirting with mine all night, care to defend him before I kick his ass and toss you out of here," asked Honey Muffin.

"David stop crying, your laughter is going to overpower the camera," whispered Quinn as she smothered her laughter in Kurt's back.

"Ohm…." Finn mused for a moment before smirked, "Damn it Noah, what the fuck! We talked about this!"

"Oh god," Kurt snorted and began shaking with laughter.

"What? I…" Puck looked like he didn't know what to do.

"We've been together for six freaking YEARS! And every freaking time you just go swooning after someone else… do I mean nothing too you… I am so sorry… Honey, is it…. I don't even know why I'm with him!"

"Well ohm… I'm sure you love him," Honey Muffin looked concerned now, "I mean maybe he wasn't flirting with Max…"

"I bet he was! He always does, he tells me he loves me and then BAM, gone," said Finn, Dave was certain he was fighting back tears of laughter but the tears just made Finn more convincing.

"I… what? No, I… I wasn't flirting with… Max was it? I was just… he bought me a drink and I was being nice about it… I swear… I didn't… I wouldn't…" said Puck, he seemed to be falling into the acting roll now.

"I want copies," said Santana in a whisper to Dave.

"Oh really? I'm so sure, what were you going to say, 'Sorry, thanks for the drink but no,' Yeah right! You were planning on running off with him weren't you!" yelled Finn, at this point Sugar had swooped around to stand near Artie and Rory.

"No, I… I wasn't… Finn, baby those drink meant nothing!" yelled Puck, it was at this point Tina lost it and burst into hysterics, which was muffled by Brittany hushing her.

"They always mean something Noah! Always! Do you know how you make me feel! Do you?" asked Finn, Kurt wondered if it was getting just a little too soap opera, but Honey looked worried.

"Listen, Finn is it… I'm sure it was my mistake… Max… Max flirts a lot. I'm sure Noah was just saying thanks… in fact when I was heading over he was getting up," said Honey.

"See baby, I wasn't… I was just telling him thanks but no thanks, I love you… Honey I swear I wasn't hitting on your man," said Puck, almost snickering as he said 'Honey.'

"I believe, here listen… I'm sorry I started anything…. Finn ignore this, I'm sure Noah loves you….. Honest mistake," said Honey, slowly backing up.

"I'm so sure, you know what Noah, just go… do whatever, we're done," said Finn, Dave could tell he was hoping to avoid being the 'boyfriend' for the night after this.

"Please don't be like that," said Puck, he was really hamming it up.

"Listen, free drinks you two, just Finn, hear him out… I believe him," said Honey.

"Oh there milking this," said Artie in awe.

"Puck's acting is a little flat, but he makes up for it with dramatics," said Rachel with a small nod as she ate a strawberry garnish from her drink.

"Why should I believe you, I'm sure Max is a perfectly respectable person… why would he like to Honey," said Finn.

"Actually Max and I just met two days ago, for all I know…" said Honey, nervously.

"Finn, I love you, I would never cheat on you," said Puck, Dave's brow rose at the smirk of laughter Puck was fighting back.

"What's he doing?" asked Dave in a whisper.

"I don't care but I need these sound clips to dub on stuff," said Sam with a snicker.

"You never show me….." Finn was cut off from a possibly long dramatic stumbled speech by Puck pulling him into a kiss, which is where everyone who had kept it together in the group, finally broke.

"Wow… that's kind of sexy," said Sebastian standing next to a shocked Blaine and laughing Mercedes.

"I believe you," said Finn, managing to pull back from Puck without Honey really noticing his eye twitching as he buried his face in Puck's shoulder.

"I'm really… sorry about this," said Puck, Dave watched his face go slightly pail and look a little pained.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Blaine, Kurt indicated to where Finn's nails were digging viciously into Puck's sides as he pretended to cry and hug him.

"No problem. Sorry you two… you're a cute couple," said Honey heading back towards the bar.

"Bye…. Ow!" said Puck yanking away from Finn, "Did you bite me twice….. fuck my lips almost bleeding."

"Don't ever… kiss me without warning again," said Finn, "Or I swear I will freaking bite your lip off next time."

"I seriously think I'm bleeding," said Puck, looking under his shirt at the nail and finger marks, "Dude I am so going to bruise."

"Not gonna lie… that was pretty new," said Rory walking off with a shrug.

"…. I'm still posting it on facebook… just only for the Glee Group," said Dave after a small snicker.

"Wow… insane… hey Blaine, did you want to dance," smirked Sebastian as Blaine took another drink.

"Okay," beamed Blaine, Dave blanched, remembering Blaine's two sips limit.

"I got it," said Puck walking passed them towards where Sebastian and Blaine had headed off too.

"Shockingly… we still have an hour to kill," said Dave after a few seconds of silence.

**TBC**

Next update… tomorrow.


	27. Bringing in the New Year

**Accepted**

**Chapter 27**

**Bringing in the New Year**

"Well I need to find a new 'boyfriend'…. Finn quite… he gave me five reasons," sighed Puck as he flopped down where Kurt and Dave had been in a quite conversation.

"…. There are at least five other people here that really would care about your free drinks more than us," said Kurt with a small sigh as he leaned on Dave's shoulder.

"It's not about the drinks… now I have to find someone for next time," said Puck as he took another drink from the glass in his hand.

"Just out of curiosity… what we're these five things wrong that Finn had?" asked Dave after a few seconds of musing.

"Nothing, it was just stupid," shrugged Puck, who seemed to be trying to think of who to ask.

"I believe," began Santana sitting down, causing Kurt to put his leg's off the booth seats and back on the ground, "There was a list of why, so how much attention do you think Britt's and I can obtain when we take over the Karaoke?"

"Seriously… karaoke… again," sighed Kurt, he looked at Dave, "Well at least you're not drunk hun… that was awkward."

"Babe, I do not get sing happy…" groaned Dave, he couldn't fathom, even at his drunkest singing like an idiot on karaoke.

"There are video," smiled Kurt, then he turned to Puck," Where's Blaine and Sebastian?"

"….. ohm," Puck got up quickly and looked around.

"Really? I swear…" Kurt got up and followed after Puck leaving Dave and Santana at the table.

"So…"

"No I will not gossip with you," said Dave.

"Actually I was wondering… what are you and lady lips doing for Valentines?" asked Santana with a shrug, "I'm pulling all the stops for my girl."

"I have plans," said Dave, he'd thought about it, but he wasn't sure apart from the song he'd promised Kurt.

"Taken care of," said Kurt, sitting back down.

"What did you do… and why are you covered in glitter?" asked Dave, he wasn't sure if he was amused or concerned.

"Nothing…. He just… went back in the closet for the night," shrugged Kurt.

"…. Sweetheart?" asked Dave, more curious than ever.

"I may or may not have… tossed glitter and confetti at him as a means to make him back into a closet," said Kurt casually, Santana snickered, "I'll let him out before we leave."

"Really?" asked Dave, shaking his head with a smile, "Your shoving people back in closets now?"

"Well karaoke is starting….. see you guys later, I have to go break up Tina and Brittany's dancing," said Santana heading out as the music stopped and _Words by Anthony David_ began to play.

"I like this song," Blaine sat at their table looking either tipsy or upset, "It's pretty…. Anyone seen Sebastian, we were dancing and then… Whoosh, he was gone."

"Maybe he had to leave," said Dave with a shrug, "you can hang with…. Okay?"

"This is nice," said Blaine with a small chuckle as he cuddled up next to Kurt and Dave.

"I'm just going to let it go," said Kurt, Dave nodded and started listening to Santana sing.

'_I believe that heaven must be like this_

_Ray of sunshine kissed upon your skin_,' Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

'_Just say you love me, make my day go good_

_Pot of gold at the end of the rainbow_,'

.

'_Can't tell you nothing you ain't already heard,_' Sang Brittany with Santana harmonizing.

'_No matter what I say it's nothin but words,_' Santana took over with Brittany following.

'_Jus let me prove to you what I know is real,'_

'_Let me express to you the way that I feel_.'

"So cute," mumbled Blaine just as Quinn and Puck sat down and Brittany took over singing.

'_Fairy tales can be real if you just believe_,' Sang Brittany, adoringly stroking Santana's cheek.

'_Got my mind made, I don't plan to leave,'_

'_Cause you were meant for me, simple that may be'_

'_Why we complain, loving you is so easy_,'

"Is he okay?" asked Quinn, looking at Blaine as he began humming.

"No… he had two beers… his limits three sips," said Dave as Blaine flopped onto Puck's shoulder.

"Now I see why we…. Keep an eye on him," said Puck with a shrug as Santana and Brittany finished up in harmony.

'_Can't tell you nothing you ain't already heard_

_No matter what I say is nothinh but words_

_Just let me prove to you what I know is real_

_Let me express to you the what that I feel_..' Santana kissed Brittany sweetly.

"Thank you ladies," Dave smirked seeing Honey at the microphone, "Any other volunteers for Karaoke?"

"Us!" yelled Blaine waving his hand in the air.

"I thought he'd passed out," said Quinn with a small jump.

"You can never be too sure," said Kurt as Blaine stood up, yanking Puck.

"Whoa! Wait!" yelled Puck as he was dragged up there.

"This ought to be good," smirked Artie, wheeling over towards them, he now had a hat and some very lavish items on him.

"Where'd you go… the 70's?" asked Dave after a moment of staring at the gold necklaces Artie had.

"No…." said Artie, looking suspicious.

"Curious," said Sam as he and Mike leaned over the booth towards Dave, "What do you think?"

"Their singing, like we all do… all the time… well before I joined you guys I really didn't," said Dave after a brief thought.

"Boys Like Girls…. Hey Dave didn't you sing this song?" asked Santana, as her and Brittany relaxed in the seat next to them.

"No, this is Heartbreak… I sang… what did I sing, oh yeah… The First One," said Dave with a nod.

'_Heart, Heart, Heartbreak_,' sang Puck and Blaine, it was apparent Blaine had consumed more than just two beers.

'_Yo, don't say you love me when you're out the door,_

_Ohohoh yeah_!' sang Puck, leaning back to back with Blaine.

'_Cause I know things are different than they were before,_

_Ohohoh yeah!_' sang Blaine,

"When did you sing that?" asked Kurt, playing with his straw.

"When I first joined….. why?" asked Dave with a shrug.

"How come you never sing in Glee now?" asked Kurt, tilting his head.

'_Kill me with your kiss, _

_It's so hard to resist you_,' sang Puck, his face extremely close to Blaine's.

"Yeah… I wonder," said Mike, a brow raised at Puck and Blaine.

'_When you look me in the eyes tonight_,' sang Blaine as he and Puck jumped back and both sang.

'_And say we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak,_

_And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say,_

_Don't say you love me, don't even, _

_Don't say you love me, you're leaving_.'

"I don't know… just never in the mood really… I think the last time I sang was a duet with Rachel," shrugged Dave.

"Guy's your missing this," said Quinn.

"Well… do you want to sing?" asked Kurt, "I mean we could do a duet or even a group number after vacation?"

"Are you guys seeing this?" asked Quinn, with a laugh.

"Not really… I mean there's already way too much song grabbing, I don't want to get involved," said Dave with a shrug, in reality there was too many issues with who got to sing next and he really didn't much care.

"You guys realize you're missing something awesome while you bicker about songs?" asked Quinn, Dave looked at her.

"Oh my god…" said Kurt and Dave followed his gaze to the stage where all the guys had gathered and started singing.

"Where did they get hats?..." asked Dave after a few seconds until the whole bar erupted with the notes and sang along.

'_Yeah and we're headed for a heart, heart heartbreak,_

_And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say,_

_Don't say you love me, don't even,_

_Don't say you love me, you're leaving,_' Blaine and Puck took over with Finn and Sam equally as strong.

"It's almost midnight!" yelled Artie into the microphone.

"Kill the music!" yelled Finn as he darted off towards Rachel as the whole bar erupted for the count.

"FIVE!"

"Brittany, where are you?" asked Santana darting from the booth.

"FOUR!"

"Wait, who am I kissing?" asked Sugar as she wondered by.

"THREE!"

"I'm heading over to Artie," shrugged Quinn.

"TWO!"

"We have our table back…" muttered Kurt with a small smile.

"ONE!"

Everyone cheered and kissed. Quinn gave Artie a kiss on the cheek as Brittany flirtatiously jumped into Santana's arms. Puck and Blaine shrugged at each other and gave a quick bored kiss as Rachel dove on Finn cheerfully. It was apparent that for some of their states, Kurt and Dave would have their work cut out for them in trying to get them all back on the bus, Kurt shrugged and smirked at Dave.

"Happy New Years," smiled Dave as Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss.

**TBC**


	28. Don't Sext A Teacher

**A/N: **It sucks to get a writing epiphany and then have work in ten minutes…

**Chapter 28**

**Don't Sext A Teacher**

The rest of their vacation had been uneventful, save for Kurt remembering that he forgot to let Sebastian out of the closet the first day back….. which Blaine had informed them that Sebastian had gotten out an hour after they left when a couple had wanted some 'alone' time. Kurt listened to his French teacher ramble on about the proper way to act in France, _As if I don't already know that… _He looked around the class in boredom, slightly upset none of his friends had opted to take French this year, it was rather boring in here. He felt his phone go off and pulled it out under the desk.

**Davey: **_What r u wearing?_

Kurt felt his face go warm a little and smiled as he wondered what to text back. He knew that Dave knew EXACTLY what he was wearing as he'd commented on it that morning.

**Kurt: **_U know exactly what Im wearing. ;)_

**Davey: **_I like it when u paint picture more vividly… Spanish is killing me here, I want 2 hear ur description. _

Kurt looked around the room for a minute and smiled before responding.

**Kurt: **_Do you want to know THAT or something else? _

**Davey: **_U know exactly what I want to know… ;)_

**Kurt: **_The black silk ones with the red band…_

**Davey: **_My favorites…. God I want to rip them off u.._

**Kurt: **_Play ur cards right and maybe we could hang back after glee and wrk on 'duet.'_

**Finn: **…._ U guys r group messaging…_

**Puck: **_DAMN IT FINN!_

"Oh my god…." Kurt exclaimed, a few classmates glance at him.

**Davey: **_…. Ohm… sorry._

**Kurt: **_WHY DIDN'T U SAY ANYTHING SOONER!_

**Brittz: **_I was enjoying it…_

Dave put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Mike with horror. Puck was currently glaring at a disturbed looking Finn and Blaine and Mike were fighting back laughter. Blaine looked at him in shrugged, tears filling his eyes.

"One of you must have hit the wrong send button," muttered Mike, "But thanks for getting us all to wake up in class."

"Yeah… no problem," mumbled Dave as he busied himself with reading in his book.

Dave looked at his pocket again and wondered if it was too soon from recovering from the slight embarrassment that Kurt would want to give sexting another try. He looked at the bell, there was still at least fifteen minutes left of class and the odds of accidently sending a group post was unlikely so long as they watched their buttons. Dave was about to send a question mark when he received one first.

**Kurt Babe: **_So… ? 3 _

**Dave: **_So….. where were we?_

**Kurt Babe: **_U were going to get dirty, hopefully?_

**Dave: **_How bout I skip the formalities and tell you how I want u bent over a desk?_

Dave put his phone back in his pocket as he hit send. He couldn't help but feeling giddy, it had been a while since he'd had a good sexting conversation with Kurt; and even longer since Kurt and Dave's week together. He didn't get a response from Kurt but finally it went off.

**Schue: **_David, I really hope that was meant for Kurt… _

Dave shoved his phone back in his pocket and glanced at a confused and concerned looking Schuster at the front of the desk from where he'd been grading papers. Dave mouthed a quickly 'sorry' and went back to staring at his books; the mood was definitely over,

.=.=.

"You never texted me back," said Kurt with a slight put as Dave left class on his way to choir.

"I sent it too Schue," said Dave, "I don't want to sext for a while."

"…. Well ohm… not that I really wanted Mr. Schuster to know about my sex life… but if you had read your texts…" smirked Kurt, indicating to Dave to look at his phone, Dave's brow corked.

"Why don't you take a look?" asked Kurt with a suggestive smirk.

"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Dave, lacing his hands with Kurt's.

"You two need a room," yawned Azimio walking by casually.

"That's what I was thinking," smirked Kurt, kissing Dave fleetingly on the lips as they headed into the room.

"Okay guys," beamed Schuster writing on the board, 'Will You Marry Me?'

"I suddenly feel more awkward than before," said Dave casually as he and Kurt sat down.

"Guys, I'm going to ask Ms. Pillsbury to marry me," beamed Schuster, "And I need your guys help to find some of the most romantic songs out there."

The rest of the day was a blur to Kurt; his mind had run ramped with love songs. It would be great to work on some ideas with Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine…. His walk to his car was cut short as Dave pinned him against his car door. Kurt's previous thoughts slid to the back of his mind, remembering what he and Dave had been talking about before their choir class. He also remembered the raunchy texts he'd sent to Dave as his mouth was engulfed in hot kisses. Kurt's mind went a little lull as his left hand slid into Dave's hair as he clutched his bag with the other.

"Yeah… I'm gonna get a ride with Puck," they broke apart and looked to see Finn clutching his backpack a few feet away.

"Oh, sorry… ohm," Kurt gave a wary smile at Dave's defeated look before he kissed him on the nose and signaled for Finn to get into the car.

"Actually, I was thinking Finn and I would head back to my house," smiled Rachel, grabbing Finn's arm, "We should think of some good love songs for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

"We could head back to my place," smiled Kurt quickly, not missing Dave mouthing 'I Love You' to Rachel who smirked.

Kurt wasn't sure how long it took to get home, but he was glad that Carol and his dad wouldn't be home till later tonight when they got off work. He knew exactly what time his Dad's last oil change was going to be and they had plenty of time. It didn't mean he wasn't going to bolt into the house as Dave ran after him; he wasn't going to risk it. Dave made sure to shut the door before darting up the steps after Kurt, nearly tripping over Kurt's bag on the stairwell and hit by Kurt's leather jacket. _He's trying to kill me, _thought Dave with a smile as he sped down the hall to Kurt's room only to see and empty room. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he heard the door close and turned to see Kurt coming from behind the door with a sultry smirk before shoving Dave on the bed.

"My turn," beamed Kurt as he slammed his lips into Dave's.

"Now?" asked Dave, but his question was stifled as Kurt's lips trailing down his neck and pulling Dave's jacket off, "What, no romance?"

"… would you like some romance?" smirked Kurt with a small chuckle.

"Maybe," shrugged Dave with a small smile.

"Hmm… how about a nice bath," cooed Kurt, playing with Dave's shirt hem.

"Shower?" asked Dave, playing with Kurt's hair.

"Oh, but then I can't make dirty sub jokes…" sighed Kurt with a small smile, "Fine… shower then."

**TBC**


	29. The Joy's of Siblings

**I was on a small hiatus of my own, but MrSimonsMeatPies shoved me out of it.**

**.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Joy's of Siblings**

Dave yawned as he got home a little later that night, he was exhausted. He sighed as it wasn't from the last few hours. Turned out Carol had gotten home early, thankfully they'd managed to grab the clothes that had ditched and shove them back on just in time to look like they had just been aiming for a mild make-out session. Dave had thought he'd been sexually frustrated before he and Kurt had been intimate, bot had he been wrong. _One of these days were just running off somewhere. _

"Hello, David," beamed Hiram from where he could hear music playing from the living room.

"Hey," smiled Dave as he walked into the living room and sat down, "Rach and Finn still studying?"

"I believe so, they came down a few minutes ago for something to drink," said Hiram, "I never did get to ask, how was your guys' cabin trip?"

"Same as always, someone broke something, another puked, people got lost, and people burst into song," smiled Dave, "It's nice."

"I'm glad to hear… how are things with you and Kurt?" asked Hiram.

"…. What's the real question?" asked Dave, Hiram was always more talkative when he was trying to get at something.

"Do you know if Rachel and Finn are sexually active?" asked Hiram, Dave blinked rapidly, he had not expected that, "I just want to make sure their safe. I like Finn, but right now is not an appropriate time for her to have a baby…"

"… I ohm… I think that's more something you should ask her… I mean I don't exactly ask her that stuff," Dave felt like his heart was being stabbed, he didn't want to lie to Hiram, but he didn't want to tell him stuff that wasn't his business, "In fact, hold on one second."

"David, I don't want…" Hiram faded away as Dave dashed to the stairs and straight to Rachel's room.

"Whoa! Dude, knock," said Finn from where he and Rachel had been making out, and Rachel pulled her pillow over her chest.

"… you dad's asking me if you two are having sex," said Dave, not really caring at this second about the couples various parts of undress.

"He's what?" asked Rachel, wide eyed, relaxing the pillow and grabbing her shirt.

"Dude, seriously…. " said Finn, holding a pillow up over Rachel.

"Really?" asked both Rachel and Dave at the same time, it took Finn a moment before he dropped the pillow at the sudden thought.

"I think you should talk to him… as it could have been him who walked in here," said Dave, indicating towards the two.

"He said he was going to the store," said Rachel, fixing her hair as she headed passed Dave.

"Couldn't this have waited… I don't know towards the point where you didn't rush in here like a crazy person," said Finn, getting up.

"I'm not Hiram, but if I was, I'd appreciate you telling him with Rachel," shrugged Dave, watching as Finn headed after Rachel before pulling out his phone.

**Group: Gleekz (Minus Finn and Rach): **_Finchel tellin Berrys Bout Sexlife._

**PucKerUp: **_TAPE IT!_

**Kurt Babe: **_Really… you left here 4 that?... Listen In!_

Dave casually listened in, but it was nothing epic or unusual… actually it was unusual how calm Hiram was about the whole thing. It was a definite let down and as he typed that to his friends once he reached his room, he was suddenly bored. There had been something he'd been meaning to do that he'd forgotten on the way home. _Homework? _No, it was Thursday and nothing was due till Monday. _Sexting? _Hell no, Never AGAIN. _Calling? _That was it, Azimio… He'd asked him to call him when he got home. Dave looked at the clock and cursed as he dialed on his phone.

"Hey man, sorry I'm calling so late, got distracted. What's up?" asked Dave as started picking up his room, _I need to stop putting this off. _

"Nothing, just playing Halo with Anderson and some of the crew," said Azimio, Dave heard music from the game in the background.

"Hey!" came Blaine's voice, Dave was curious for a moment, but moved on.

"You said you wanted me to call you?" asked Dave, wondering why he hadn't been invited to a mini Halo night.

"Yeah, I was gonna invite you over but Ma wants everyone gone in an hour, so it's pretty pointless, man… but I had a favor to ask this weekend… wanna come over and sort some shit out of my attic with me?" asked Azimio, Dave heard a comment in the background, "Shut up…. Anyway man, you in?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Dave, not that he minded, but still.

"Cause you're my boy, and half that shit it going to be either embarrassing or a trip and if I get all weepy and emotional I need someone who will mock me properly, not some of these pansy asses, who can't shoot a grenade to save their life, literally," snapped Azimio, Dave knew he was yelling at one of the guys.

"You know I'll be there, what time?" asked Dave with a chuckle.

"After school tomorrow we can start and you can crash… it'll be like… an adventure sleep over…. Dude I am going to fuck this Anderson bitch up… one my joke dude, one more…. Dude I'll call you back, I have to kill Anderson," said Azimio, and the phone hung up.

"Hey Dave?" asked Rachel leaning in, "You busy?"

"Nope, just wondering is Z meant Blaine or Blaine's video character," shrugged Dave at a confused looking Rachel, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car tomorrow, Daddy's taking mine to Burt's tomorrow because it's acting up and I kind of wanted to go…" Dave cut her off and smiled, he really didn't care what she did so long as she wasn't running people over.

"Sure, but you have to drop me off at Z's, I'm crashing over there so he can rummage through his old junk," said Dave with a shrug.

"Thanks," smiled Rachel, giving Dave a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohm… thanks, it was wasn't hug or kiss worthy, but cool," said Dave as Rachel beamed at him.

"No, thanks for not just telling my dad and not telling me… so many people do that, and it's nice that you didn't…. also thanks for not posting it on Facebook," smiled Rachel slightly.

"…. Who?"

"Noah…. It's already got WAY too many comments," sighed Rachel, she glared slightly, "However, after that moment; I feel I should tell you… Finn's not too happy about the mass texts… so be prepared to have to talk to Burt very soon."

"He wouldn't," said Dave, eyes wide.

"I don't know, he was pretty upset…. Night Davey," smiled Rachel, closing his door.

.=.=.

"I Can't believe you did that," glared Kurt at Finn as they drove to school.

"Your boyfriend texted everyone," said Finn, "It was revenge… and you didn't have to yell about your binder to change the subject."

"Finn… you told our parents that Dave and I are sexually active… that does not by no means qualify as 'equal' to my boyfriend talking to OUR friends about what they ALREADY know. No Dad's making up excuses so I can't go out with my boyfriend this Saturday."

"You're grounded for lying to him about your Christmas Vacation," said Finn.

"That's fine Finn…. They fact you lied and didn't get grounded will be my winning argument…. And what is with this grounding thing… first this summer…" Kurt grumbled.

"You told my mom her jeans made her ass look big," said Finn.

"I never used those words!" yelled Kurt in defense, "I just got WAY to into Project Runway, okay… besides we were both grounded this summer."

"Graceland was stupid… and Disneyland was your fault," said Finn as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"My fault! You didn't have to punch Peter Pan in the face," said Kurt as he got out of his car.

"He grabbed your ass, I was defending you… besides, you bitch slapped Ariel," scoffed Finn.

"She was trying to seduce you, I was protecting you AND Rachel… either way, we are banned from Disneyland…. How was this relevant to you telling our parents about my sex life?" asked Kurt.

"…. You guys are banned from Disneyland?" asked Puck, with a smirk, "Badass.."

"Wait… you told them? Why would you do that… I at least warned you guys," glared Dave as he stared at Finn, Kurt smirked at Finn's suddenly alarmed face.

"I ohm… I was angry," said Finn, "And I kind of forgot that part."

"Seems like the start to yet another wonderful non-drama filled day," smiled Mercedes warily as she headed off with Kurt to first hour.

"So… you and Sam… duet today?" asked Kurt after a few awkward seconds.

"He asked me if I wanted to sing… and we've never actually sang together for class… so I agreed… and anytime I can pull a Mariah song… well… you know I am not turning that down," smiled Mercedes, "We're doing and edited version of One Sweet Day… as an acoustic duet."

"I can't wait," smiled Kurt.

Choir came faster than he'd expected and Kurt happily sat next to Dave at the top of the risers. Kurt watched Sam pull out his guitar and start strumming as a tester while Mercedes told them the song. Kurt wondered how they were planning on editing the song when Sam started to play the song and start off the ballad.

'_Baby, I have to tell you, all I wanted to say._

_Before it's too late to hold you. '_

_Before you've flown away, so far away_,' sang Sam, the music a tad faster on the acoustic as Mercedes took over.

'_Never, Have I imagined, yeah, living without your smile._

_Feelin' and knowing you hear me._

_It keeps me alive. Alive!_' sang Mercedes, Kurt was pretty sure he wasn't the only one feeling all aflutter as they two looked into each other's eyes as the both sang together.

'_And I know god is shining down on us from Heaven,_

_For so many loves we've lost along the way,_

_And I know eventually we'll be together._

_One sweet day,_' the editing was perfectly timed.

"I approve of this editing," said Blaine in a whisper too Puck next to them.

"Our songs gonna blow them away," replied Puck with a smirk, Kurt shook his head and looked at the two.

"What?" asked Kurt, looking at Puck.

"Shh, no spoilers," said Blaine, Puck nodded and shrugged.

"Dave?" whispered Kurt, who was glared at by Rachel, he sighed and smiled a little more contently as Sam and Mercedes finished their song.

"Guys, that was brilliant! Great editing, and great chemistry," beamed Mr. Schue as they all clapped, "I really can't wait to hear all the rest of you, it's going to be pretty hard to top."

"We got this," smirked Puck, beaming at Blaine.

"Puck and Blaine are singing together," said Mike raised a brow at Kurt, who shrugged, "Something's up."

Dave was more than happy to get out of school, between the drama that would be him talking to Burt tomorrow night and Mike and Sam's conspiracy theories about Blaine and Puck…. Dave was indeed looking forward to some hang time with Azimio, they hadn't really talked much since the first few weeks and Dave missed him.

"Am I dropping you off or are you riding with Azimio?" asked Rachel, running up behind Dave and looping around to cut him off.

"Ohm, I don't know… I was actually headed over to ask him," said Dave, trying to figure out her hurry.

"Oh sorry, I'll come with," smiled Rachel, following him.

"… okay… ohm, hey… am I riding with you?" asked Dave, he was actually wondering if maybe he should know what was being done with his jeep.

"That's cool," shrugged Azimio.

"Oh good… can I have the keys?" asked Rachel, Dave was starting to get worried now.

"Women, calm yourself, let me get my stuff… what are you doing with my jeep anyways?" asked Dave, Rachel looked suspicious, "Are you killing somebody?"

"No," said Rachel with an eye roll as Dave gave her they keys after opening up the jeep, "Finn and I have a date and Kurt won't let him use the car… and we're having dinner out of town…"

"…. If you deflower my jeep I will be very upset," said Dave seriously, "That is my jeep and if it's to be deflowered in ANY way, that is my privilege only."

"… we will not be having sex in your car," glared Rachel as she stormed into the cat in a huff.

"They're going to take your jeeps virginity?" asked Kurt, with a smirk as he walked up to Dave, "You'd think the gas nozzle had already done that."

"Corny joke, really? But seriously, if anybody should be doing anything in that car, it should be us," sighed Dave, yanking his bag over his shoulder.

"Well she's still waiting for Finn, we could got violate the back seat at least," smirked Kurt with a playful sound in his voice.

"Don't tempt me," smiled Dave, kissing Kurt's lips gently just as horns beeped.

"Jesus!" yelled Dave, glaring over to where Azimio was at the horn.

"Okay!" yelled Kurt, snapping to look where Sam was in the Cadillac riding shotgun.

"See you tomorrow baby," smiled Dave with a sigh as he leaned in again.

"Call me later, hun," smiled Kurt, kissing Dave a little deeper this time.

"Somewhere behind a bush is a pervert whacking off," said Santana walking by them holding Brittany's hand.

"I had something to respond, but I'll save t for later, night, love you," smiled Kurt as he headed towards where Sam was leaning out the window.

"Love you," smiled Dave as he jogged over to Azimio's jeep, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to turn around and 'gaze' at each other longingly," said Azimio after Dave got in the car.

"Dude, you have no idea," said Dave with a small smile as he watched Kurt wave at him.

**TBC**


	30. Hopes, Fears, and Pokémon Part 1

**A/N: **I'm BAAACCCCKKKK! Okay so since there seems to still be interest in this lovely story of mine. I shall continue. I know I said the update would be Tuesday but my family had a medical emergency so it's a bit late. Sorry.

**RECAP: **Last time on Glee: There's a Greatest Love Song Competition going on amonst the New Directions, which really means love triangles, arguments, and tempers. Meanwhile Rachel and Finn had to have the 'talk' with Rachel's dads which Dave texted to everyone, causing Finn to tell Burt and Carol about Kurt's Christmas Vacation. Which we all know wasn't exactly casual… also Az wants some bro time with Dave, but that can never end normal.

**Accepted **

**Chapter 30**

**Hopes, Fears, and Pokémon Part 1**

It was when Dave about halfway to Azimio's door that he hadn't been to a Sunday dinner in a while, perhaps Mrs. Adam's could be persuaded to make dinner tonight… not that Dave didn't mind takeout, but he was having serious taste bud flashbacks to her Mexican Night a few months back. Apparently there was a lot of redecorating… or packing happening. It suddenly occurred to Dave, _Why are we cleaning out the attic?_

"Are you moving?" asked Dave point blank as they entered the hallway.

"Ma's moving to a smaller house out of town.. you know because it's just gonna be her and Gavin when I head to college next year," shrugged Azimio as Dave nodded, it seemed logical, "Ma! I kidnapped Dave!"

"Kidnapped?" asked Dave with a slight chuckle.

"She was annoyed that she hadn't seen you for a while, so I told her I had to kidnap you from your boyfriend," shrugged Azimio as Mrs. Adam's came in with a glare on her face.

"And where the hell have you been?" her arms crossed, but Dave grinned.

"I was busy," said Dave with a mock whine, "I mean there's school… and work.. and boys, not to mention slumber parties and makeovers."

"…" Mrs. Adam's face broke in a slight chuckle at Dave's attempt to be childish as she gave him a hug, "Well you better be hungry… since Daryl's so eager for me to meet his new girlfriend, we're having dinner tonight too."

"Oh thank god, all I had was a sandwich thing at lunch," Dave sighed in relief.

"Dude, where'd your food go?" asked Azimio as they headed upstairs, "It was like a massive food fest today."

"Mercedes jacked my tots, and I'm fairly certain Puck ran off with most of it… he forgot lunch money," shrugged Dave, "So… the attic?"

"My mom says that's where most of my shit from when we were kids is. What I want I keep… the rest goes into the 'I'll take a look before we trash it,' pile…. Did you know, Ma still has my finger paint thing from 3rd Grade we did of our friends…. She has yours too," said Azimio as he tossed their stuff in his room.

"That's because mine, is high quality," smirked Dave, proudly.

"It has glitter…" said Azimio with an eye roll.

"That was like the HD of art in 3rd Grade…. And the glitter was an afterthought… someone else did and I wanted too," said Dave as Azimio pulled the hatch to the attic.

"Your right… actually… if I do remember correctly.. it was.. Kurt, Brittany, and some other kid…. Except… didn't Kurt use it… on a bow tie?" asked Azimio with a raised brow.

"…. He rocked that bow tie," said Dave after a few silent seconds as they headed up the steps.

"Dude, whatever…. Where do we start?" asked Azimio with a sigh as they looked around.

"Where does it end?' asked Dave, looking at the mounds of boxes.

"…. How about in the corner," shrugged Azimio, stepping and climbing over boxes.

"It would make more sense to work on… the ones by… the door… not even listening," sighed Dave as Azimio started rooting through boxes.

"Dude…. I found my junk right off the bat…. The hell?" asked Azimio pulling out a box of Pokémon cards.

"Yes!" laughed Dave as he happily dug in the box and pulled out his Ash hat, "I forgot about this thing."

"There are pictures man," said Azimio, holding up some photo's of a nine year old Dave and Azimio.

"Why are you throwing a poke-ball at me?" asked Dave, looking at the photo's, snickering at Azimio's vest.

"Dude, don't you remember? You claimed my cat as your Picakchu when I wanted him to be Onyx. We didn't speak for two days after that… that's when you said you were done playing Ash if Brock was always going to have, and your words were, "Have all the actual Pokemon"…. Then we started playing Sonic…" said Azimio as he pulled out a plastic Poke-Ball… and a plastic ball painted to look like one.

"…. Man… we were such… dorks," snickered Dave.

"Dude, we were awesome… Puckerman was always jealous when he couldn't come over and play Gary," scoffed Azimio as he routed around through the box and then looked at Dave, "Are you going to wear that hat?"

"Yup, I'm gonna wear it… all weekend," smirked Dave, pulling the hat on after adjusting it.

.=.=.

Kurt yawned as he walked through the mall. His idea to go shopping with Blaine and Mercedes had been a bust. Mercedes was constantly texting and not in the fun, 'You have to hear this!' way…. And Blaine… he was doing the same. Kurt looked at his phone but decided against it. Despite popular opinion he was his own person and could shop without having to text Dave. He sighed a little dramatically causing Mercedes to look up from her phone.

"Can we just shop….." Kurt was cut off.

"Hey guys!" they all looked up to see Sugar waving at them from inside American Eagle.

"I thought she only shopped online or something?" asked Mercedes waving too her then turning to Blaine, "So what's this about you and Puck singing together?"

"Why not? Everyone else is signing something, we figured we'd give you guys a run for your money… hey Sugar," smiled Blaine as the girl practically skipped towards them.

"As interested as I am in that duet, I more interested in what's going on between you and Sam?" asked Kurt, looking at Mercedes as she finally put her phone away.

.=.=.

Two hours and they'd made it through five boxes. They probably would have made it through more if they hadn't played with everything in the boxes. Dave glanced at more or less the mess they'd made rather than sorted. He's yet to take off his hat and Azimio had found some macaroni necklaces he'd made his mom and was now wearing them and attempting to talk like a very bad French witch doctor of some sort.

"You sound like an idiot," chuckled Dave as they tossed some old clothes into the 'toss' pile near the door.

"What chyu talkin' bout mon," said Azimio, apparently opting for a bad rendition of Jamaican as he pulled on a beanie.

"This just gets worse," sighed Dave as the hat was thrown at him, "Hey."

"Shut up, Ash," said Azimio, sticking out his tongue.

"…. I remember the fight now," said Dave as he whipped a pair of child's shorts at Azimio.

"Boy's! Dinner's ready," came a yell from upstairs, "What is all this crap on the floor."

"My childhood dreams!" yelled Azimio dramaticly.

"Well you better pick this shit up, boy. Your childhood dreams are gonna kill someone…. Whew, what a stench," came Mrs. Adam's voice up the stairs.

"Thanks for your support!" yelled Azimio.

"…. The do kind of smell," said Dave, sniffing a particularly rancid box as he dropped and headed towards the stairs.

"…. When we get back up here… there will be a battle," smirked Azimio as he narrowed his eyes at Dave.

"Oh, bring it Brock…. I will kick your ass anyday," smirked Dave as he turned his hat backwards.

**TBC**


	31. Hopes, Dreams, and Pokémon Part 2

**Chapter 31**

**Hopes, Dreams, and Pokémon Part 2**

"Dude! Look at what I just found," snickered Azimio from where he was in the far back of the attic, a single lamp lighting their path.

"Your dignity?" asked Dave, he couldn't figure out when Azimio had put on the ridiculous blinking Christmas hat, all he knew was that he kind of wanted to wear it.

"Your just still pissed 'cause my hat is awesome, and you have a broke ass Pokémon hat," said Azimio proudly, "Nah man, I found our elementary and middle school yearbooks."

"Oh god," groaned Dave as he pulled out a pirate sword from an old chest.

"Aw, look at little Davey," mocked Azimio, flipping open the cheap spiral to the class lineup, "You look like a cross-eyed idiot."

"This coming from the kid who… I believe is sucking his thumb or something in the top corner?" asked Dave with an eye roll.

"For your information I was….. yeah I think I was sucking my thumb…" said Azimio looking at it a bit longer, "You know what I do when I'm bored?"

"Masturbate, play video games, download gay porn to send to my phone at inappropriate times?" asked Dave, as he dug around in the chest some more.

"All of the above," beamed Azimio, "Not at the same time…. Okay sometimes. Anyways… later I'm showing you my Photoshop archive."

"I'm not sure I want too… not after the picture you did of Puck's head on a Chihuahua," grimaced Dave.

"We were watching Alien… but I think I have to go through some of them… there are a few pictures I did Sophomore year you might not like…" said Azimio after a deep thought.

"Like what?" asked Dave with a yawn.

"….. that is unimportant," said Azimio, "Come on let's grab some of the boxes and head down, this is getting dull."

"So, any reason you stopped showing up to Glee practice?" asked Dave as he grabbed a couple boxes.

"It's not really my thing, I mean cool for you guys but, eh," shrugged Azimio as he shut the door behind them.

.=.=.

Kurt sighed as he sat on the couch, it had been a crazy afternoon…. He still wasn't completely sure what happened in the food court… all he knew was that when Mercedes and Blaine had come back with their food, they'd all but fled out of the building dragging Sugar and himself along with them. He heard Finn come in and watched him walk by a look of deep thought on his face that turned to a smile.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Finn, sitting down in Burt's normal arm chair.

"Not much, what are you so happy about?" asked Kurt, returning the smile to Finn.

"I went with Mr. Scue to help pick out the ring… he asked me to be his best man… then we started talking about the army… but you should see how ecstatic he was picking out the ring," said Finn, then his smile faltered, "Do you know how expensive those things are?"

"Yes…. So what does it look like?" asked Kurt, they could hear the house phone ringing in the background.

"Where do you guys want to go to dinner?" asked Carol leaning in the room, "Out or in?"

"In," said both Kurt and Finn, nodding in approval at the other.

Perhaps the eating in hadn't been a great idea, it had given Kurt the chance to check the NYADA blog… which had added to the small ball of unease he had about his future that he'd been trying to shove aside for the time being. The blog was and had been for the past week, a flutter with everyone getting their audition letters. Kurt felt his stomach knot, everyone had got there's…. well save for two or three who'd gotten nothing and had turned out they'd been rejected. He tried to pull himself back from the sickening depression of despair he was about to feel… and was more than happy for his phone to buzz. He took a deep breath and picked up with a small smile.

"Hey hun," Kurt said instantly, slowly closing his computer, "How's the attic venture?"

"Good I guess, found some really old pictures….I'd forgotten all about the crazy hat with the flowers on it you wore for like weeks," responded Dave with a small chuckle, Kurt heard a page turn and felt confusion before panic.

"You put that grade school year book away right now," said Kurt quickly.

"It's too late, I've already looked at it like fifteen times…. Did you know that Rachel was the one who used to wear the sequence head dress throughout third grade?... I didn't," said Dave.

"You need to put it down and step away now," said Kurt, he did not need reminders of those crazy days.

"Oh come on, I just found the picture when Puckerman first got a Mohawk… or rather gave himself one because his mom wouldn't…" laughed Dave.

"Because there are horrible embarrassing things in there," said Kurt.

"Not as bad as the regular pictures of Z and I playing Pokémon," said Dave, but Kurt heard the book close and Azimio make a whip sound in the background before a door closed, "Okay, it's away."

"Thank god, so what's up?" asked Kurt, flopping on his bed.

"Not much, we're just reminiscing and stuff. What about you, how was Family Dinner Night," asked Dave.

"We ordered in and Finn got rice stuck in his nose when my dad told a joke… after that dinner kind of… ended," said Kurt with a slight shutter.

"…. O…kay… different… speaking of dinners," his voice changed as if he just remembered, "Mama Adams would like you to come to dinner tomorrow."

"You only remembered because she's standing right there isn't she?" asked Kurt with a smirk, he recognized the voice tone of 'crap, there watching' any day.

"Yes. She's avid on meeting my boyfriend or rather I suppose, 'The Kidnapper?' asked Azimio refers to you as?" asked Dave as his voice returned back to normal.

"Kidnapper? Hmm… I don't think you normally and intentionally invite one to dinner?" asked Kurt with a small chuckle.

"Normally… perhaps I have Stockholm Syndrome?" asked Dave after a brief though pause.

"Ooo, someone's been doing their Psychology homework," smirked Kurt.

"Yeah, it's amazing what I can do when certain people aren't hiding my books or distracting me," laughed Dave.

"A likely story…. I haven't hid them in ages… you're the one who snuck in my window again a few days ago and distracted me from my French homework."

"You loved it… and hey… we did study some French you know," Kurt couldn't help but blush a little and chuckle.

"Fine, I supposed I could come to dinner tomorrow," Kurt leaning on his palm, "On one condition?"

"What's that?" asked Dave with a small yawn.

"We take care of that business with your jeep," Kurt beamed as he waited for a response from Dave.

"The jeep… oh.. Oh.. oh god," Kurt snickered triumphantly at the exasperated sound to Dave's voice, "Babe really? You had to say something like that now?"

"Why yes… yes I did," chuckled Kurt as a knock came at the door, "I gotta go baby, love you."

"Love you too, you cruel… cruel being," said Dave, Kurt beamed as he hung up and Finn opened the door.

"Azimio texted me to tell you that you and Dave should stop having phone sex right now," said Finn with a yawn, "Clearly… my job here is done."

"I applaud the fact that even after that text, you just walked in my room anyways," said Kurt as Finn turned was about the close the door.

"… Oh…" said Finn, and Kurt relished in the look of self-concern on Finn's face as the door finally closed.

**TBC**


End file.
